The Naughty Babysitter
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Party-throwing Edward gets slapped with a babysitter after his parents lose it. Bella, a pristine college student and neighbor, is asked to babysit in hopes she'll rub off on him, and boy does she ever... Banner Made by SoapyMayhem
1. Chapter 1

**Banner Entry #99 The Naughty Babysitter.**

**Pick a Pic Challenge - Won Third Place Public Choice!**

**Title: The Naughty Babysitter**

**Penname: Savannavansmutsmut**

**Banner #: 99**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Genre: Smut**

**Rating/Disclaimer: M for dirty lemons**

**Summary: Party-throwing Edward gets slapped with a babysitter after his parents lose it. Bella, a pristine college student and neighbor, is asked to babysit in hopes she'll rub off on him, and boy does she ever…**

**EDWARD**

This was so royally fucked up.

I couldn't believe my parents were insisting on getting me a babysitter while they spent a week out of town. I was seventeen, damned near eighteen for fuck's sake! Okay, I would admit the last time they went out of town that things might have gotten a little out of hand. I just threw a little party. The house was still standing when they came home, mostly. They were totally pissed that none of the light fixtures were still attached to the ceilings because someone had gotten high and decided to be environmentally responsible and turned them all "off" by removing them. Yeah, high people weren't always the most astute.

Somehow, a lot of our furniture had also ended up on the roof, apparently for star gazing or something like that. And the kitchen counter may or may not have been removed to make a slide into the backyard pool that had been filled with god only knows what, but it was blue and it turned anyone or anything that got into it blue, including our neighbor's little white dog that had been tossed in for barking too much at the insanity going on in our backyard. It swam just fine and managed to get out and back under the fence before they got the trimmers plugged in, but you had to admit it really did look cute that shade of blue.

Yeah, all in all, it wasn't that bad.

There were no police called out and the floors in the house were mostly tile so cleaning up the vomit and blue footprints was relatively easy. We had needed to change the pool filter anyway, and my mom had been wanting to remodel the kitchen and redecorate the house, so I really didn't see what the big deal was. I just pushed their plans up a little. No blood, no foul, right?

The girl from next door, Bella, was my babysitter for the week and to say she had been pissed when she saw her blue dog would have been an understatement. She came over before my parents got home and dumped a bowl of questionable salsa on my head and then threw me into the pool, turning me blue. She obviously wasn't mentally stable and now they were entrusting her to look after me. She would probably kill me in my sleep before the week was out. My parents had to have finally gone off their rockers.

The doorbell rang and my mother answered it. "Good evening, Bella, I can't thank you enough for staying here with Edward while we're away. He could use a good influence like you," my mom said hugging her.

Bella had on a long gray coat that hit mid-calf and was buttoned all the way up to ward off the winter chill; at least that was what my parents thought. She had a pencil holding up a messy bun in her hair and her backpack full of her college books was hung over her shoulder. She wore dark-framed glasses that could have been considered nerdy if she wasn't so damned hot. Her legs were covered in black stockings with black strap-on high heels. She was very short so they didn't look out of place on her. I had figured out how small she was when the tiny rage monster surprised me by throwing me into the pool. Despite how petite she was, she was scary strong. All in all, she looked very conservative and I was sure she would bore me out of my mind.

Once my parents left, she dumped her backpack on the coffee table and told me to run off to the game room and busy myself with my baby games. I flipped her off and walked toward the hall. I turned around to give her a good comeback, but it froze in my brain as she took off her coat and tossed it over the couch. She was wearing some sort of black bustier that laced up the front with a tiny jean skirt that barely covered her ass, but that wasn't the best part. Her black stockings were thigh-highs, held up by garter belt clips that were very visible because of her nonexistent skirt. She pulled the pencil from her hair, letting it fall down her back and I swear it was in slow motion like in those movies. I hadn't realized it, but my hand was on my crotch and rubbing it roughly. I was about to slip down the hall to the bathroom when she started talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Hey, Jake, I'm sorry to bug you again, but I'm going nuts here since I haven't found a new fuck buddy yet. I know you have a girlfriend now and she won't let you fuck me, but have you asked her about doing a threesome? I'm sick of flicking my bean alone." She groaned, obviously not getting the answer she wanted. "How can you be involved with such a prude? Does she even let you eat her pussy?" She let out a sigh, "I know, I know. Just, if you know of a good cock to ride, send it my way." She started laughing and said no a few times. "Paul sounds like a fucking girl when he comes. I just can't get off knowing that, and Embry is too soft for me. I need a good hard fucking."

I cleared my throat, ready to volunteer. She looked over her shoulder and glared at me. "I gotta go, Jake, Smurfette wants something." She hung up and looked at me expectantly.

It took me a minute to register what she had said before it clicked that she had called me Smurfette. "Smurfette? That's a chick and I'm far from a chick."

She smirked at me, "Right, such a big boy. I think you were the only one who wasn't fucking someone at your party. Poor lonely baby."

"What were you doing watching me over the fence, anyway? By the way, the only reason I wasn't fucking someone was because I broke up with my bitch of a girlfriend that night. I wasn't fucking a whore that was trying to fake a pregnancy to trap me into staying with her. What the fuck is up with girls pulling that shit?"

"Ah, to be young and stupid. For some reason, high school girls are retarded and think that if they don't have a boyfriend, they'll be alone for the rest of their lives so they pull shit and have shit pulled on them. Honestly, girls are fucking nuts until they're in college and realize they have the world at their fingertips and don't need a loser to get what they want. Word of advice; stay the hell away from them and then only fuck in college for fun. You don't need a serious relationship until you're done and ready to look for a spouse."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"Yes, at least it was until my damn fuck buddy went and got himself engaged," she growled glaring at her phone. "Anyway, I've got to get back to work so run along, Smurfette, and go play your little video games."

"I'll have you know the majority of video game players are middle-aged," I defended. I wasn't a kid.

"Right, that makes you sound so much cooler, now scram, I have homework." She waved me off and I felt like a stupid idiot. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

This week was going to be hell.

I woke up the next morning to some loud crazy music blaring from the kitchen. When I walked in, I found Bella wearing a tiny-ass robe that would flash her cheeks when she swayed to the music. I would swear she was naked under that thing. "Want a bagel?" she asked as she pulled hers out of the toaster. "I don't cook much, but I can toast with the best of them."

"Sure, thanks," I said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Are you old enough for coffee?" she eyed me.

"I'll be eighteen next week, so yeah," I said annoyed rolling my eyes at the bitch.

She turned off the music and eyed me. "Eighteen, huh?" She walked around me, looking at me curiously and then sat down with her bagel. I pushed a cup of coffee I had poured for her across the table.

"Is there a reason you're up at the ass crack of dawn?"

She stretched, almost exposing her cleavage. "That guest bed is shit. I'm guessing you never have visitors stay very long."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "That was my old bed and I said the same damn thing. When my football coach finally talked with my parents, they got me a new bed."

"Well, that bed sucks balls and not in a good way."

"Is there a good way?"

"Oh, honey, there's definitely a good way to suck balls." She shifted, crossing her legs and making her robe fall open. The only thing hiding her pussy from me was her thigh, and by god it was a beautiful thigh.

"Like legs?" she asked.

My eyes popped up to her face, realizing I was caught. I just cleared my throat and nodded. My bagel popped up from the toaster and I used it as an excuse not to face her. I heard her get up and walk out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. I took my time eating my bagel. In fact, I didn't leave the kitchen until I heard moaning in the living room. I was hoping to catch her touching herself, but that wasn't the case. She was bent over the back of the couch groaning.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to pop my back."

"Do you need help?" I asked.

She looked over at me to see if I was trying to make a play, but honestly, I knew how bad that damn bed was.

"Yeah, sure, can you maybe help me by spotting me as I do a back bend? That should pop everything back into place."

"Sure, no problem," I looked around the room to see where she could do it.

"Over here looks good," she pointed out a spot in front of the fireplace.

"So, how do I do this?" I asked.

"Just put your arms around my waist and as I bend back, you hold me up so I don't fall." She stepped close to me, putting my hands on her waist. She started to bend backwards and shifted her feet so they moved past mine on either side of me. "Let me down a little more," she directed and I bent over her, realizing she looked even hotter in this position. She had gotten dressed since the last time I saw her in the kitchen. She was now wearing another tiny mini skirt and it had shifted up, exposing the edge of her bare pussy.

There were several pops and a groan of relief; she looked up, catching me drooling over her pussy. "Just trying to help, huh?" she smirked.

"I swear I was, but it just slipped out," I tried to cover.

"Well, pull me up so she'll be put away."

"Yeah, sure, sorry about that."

"No problem, can you spot me in another position?"

"Of course," I said eager to make it up to her.

"Alright, spread your legs a little," she said backing up to me, "Now grab my hips and keep me from falling."

She bent forward, legs together, putting them between mine as she reached for the floor, nearly folding in half. Her ass was pressed into my cock and after my pussy perusing, I was rock hard and unable to hide it. She shifted a couple of times, rubbing against it and I closed my eyes, holding back my groan.

She finally stood up and stepped away from me, stretching her arms above her head. "Oh, that felt so good. Thanks, Edward."

That was the first time she ever used my name so I didn't want my cock to mess things up, kicking me back to Smurfette. "Anytime," I offered and slipped off to my bathroom to take care of business.

I did my best to avoid her the rest of the day. I didn't want her to not let me help her stretch again so I did my best to keep my horny self under control. I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink that evening when her phone started ringing. She dove over the couch, exposing her ass to me. It looked like Bella was a big fan of going commando. I stopped in my tracks, unable to pull my eyes away from her.

"Jake, please tell me you found me a cock," she whined. "Yes, you can use my notes; they're in my bedroom on the desk," she sighed. She hung up the phone and dropped her head on the cushion, not moving. "What does it take to get a damn orgasm these days?"

"I'll give you one." It just slipped out, I didn't know how, it just did and my hand immediately covered my mouth. Maybe she didn't hear me.

She stood up slowly and turned to look at me. I dropped my hand from my mouth as she looked me over. "Have you ever given a girl an orgasm?" she asked walking around me as if she was actually considering it.

"Yes, and from what they say, I'm good with my fingers, my tongue, and my dick."

She moaned a little, stepping way too close to me. "Do you like to lick pussy?" she whispered.

"If I get fucked, I don't mind."

"Hmm, you want to fuck me?" she asked in a whisper, "Or can you just finger me for free?"

To answer her, I slid my hand up her thigh, my eyes locking with hers, wondering if she would stop me. I found her pussy lips and rubbed them lightly then dipped my finger inside her to get some juice. She grabbed my shirt, pulling me to the couch where she flopped back, my fingers never leaving her cunt. I teased her clit and dipped in a few more times. She was just too damned hot and so close to my face I just had to lick her clit, just a little taste. I wanted to be sure to give her an orgasm. I plunged in two fingers and gave her a few light licks before I sucked on her clit, pounding into her with my fingers. She started panting hard and threw a leg over my shoulder, giving me a better angle. I alternated sucking and licking, never letting up with my fingers. Her fingers were wound tight in my hair and she yanked it as she came hard. I stayed on her until she cooled down and then backed away. "Feel better?" I asked.

"Mmm, so much better, thank you."

"Any time," I answered and slipped out. I wasn't going to ask anything of her because I didn't want to be humiliated when she turned me down, so once again, I was in the shower taking care of myself.

To say my dreams that night were wet would be an understatement. I didn't know how I was going to get through another four days with Bella walking around. When I looked at her, all I could see was her wet pussy begging for my attention. Even her eyes when she looked at me seemed like she was asking for it, but I was sure I was imagining it.

She was once again sitting at the kitchen table with just her robe on. I had to fight to keep my eyes off of her. I decided to focus on the toaster.

"Edward, do you mind helping me stretch again this morning?"

"Sure, that's fine," I answered not looking at her. Maybe I should have just given her some painkillers and avoided her. I had no idea how I was going to face her after what I had done to her last night.

When I finished my toast, she waved at me to follow her into the living room. I thought for sure she would get dressed again, but she didn't make a move to head down the hall toward the guest room.

When she bent back this time, her robe fell open, exposing her naked body. Her breasts were way better than I imagined. I couldn't help it. I pressed my cock between her thighs and rubbed a little. She moaned, but I wasn't sure if it was because her back was popping or she liked what she felt.

"Up," she commanded and I pulled her up, her body pressing against mine. She didn't move to step away. Her hand wound up into my hair, pulling my head down so she could whisper in my ear, "Does it feel good to rub your cock on me?"

I grabbed her ass and pressed her against me to answer. She sucked and bit my neck then stepped back, "One more stretch to go," she said turning her back to me. When she bent forward, her ass pressed and wiggled against me. The only thing that was between my cock and her was my pajama pants. I had lost my jizz-covered boxers already this morning. She bent down, reaching through my legs once again, bending in half when I felt a yank on my pants, causing them to shift down. My cock popped out as she pushed her legs open just in time to catch it between her thighs. "You really are a big boy, aren't you, Edward."

"Jesus," I moaned and couldn't stop myself from thrusting in between her wet lips.

"On your knees," she ordered and I carefully maneuvered us down to the ground. With her legs spread wide, I was just where I needed to be. She looked over her shoulder smirking. "I like it hard." And with that, she grabbed my cock and shoved backwards, impaling herself on me.

"Holy shit!" was my response and I couldn't hold back. My grip tightened as I not only thrust forward, but yanked her back hard. She said she wanted it hard and that was what she was getting. I was glad I came before I got out of bed so I could last a little longer.

She sounded like a damn porn star and I half wished I had a camera so I could watch this later because I knew I would write it off as another dream.

"Fuck!" I shouted gripping her harder. I was trying my damnedest to hold on for her. "Come on, baby, come. Damn it, fuck, come on my dick!" I shouted. Then I felt something I had never felt before. Her body clamped down on me, pulling me deeper, rubbing against me and sucking me in. That was it, I was a goner.

I fell back on my heels, pulling her with me, not slipping out. "What the hell was that?"

She dropped her head back on my chest. "That was good."

"Mmm, very good, but what did you do, you know, that trick?"

She looked over her shoulder at me smiling. "I thought you said you were good with your dick. That was an orgasm."

I looked at her confused. All the girls I had been with swore up and down that they'd had orgasms while we had sex. They'd gotten all worked up and screamed my name and everything. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, Eddie, they were faking it, weren't they. Don't worry, honey, you do just fine with a girl who knows how to work her kitty. That dirty talking gets me every time," she moaned shifting against me again.

That was good to know. My hands had somehow slipped up to her breasts and as she spoke, I squeezed, unable to control my reaction. She pushed down harder on me and I felt myself growing while pushing back. Thank god for my teenage hormones kicking in. For once, I was grateful for my continuous boner.

She must have felt me rising to the occasion because she whimpered, shoving herself down hard again. "Fuck, I want you deeper. Lay back and kick your legs out," she said and helped guide my legs into position. I was flat on my back and her legs were on either side of me now. "So damn deep," she moaned and pulled my knees up a little. She pressed her chest against them and used them as leverage to slide up and down my cock.

I couldn't help it. I had to grab that luscious bouncing booty. I quickly remembered she liked me talking. "Ride my cock, baby. I want to bite this fine ass," I said squeezing it. "Press those gorgeous tits against my legs hard and slam that sweet wet pussy down on my dick." Each word I said seemed to make me harder and her legs spread wider. I didn't think I had ever been this deep before as I watched her taking me in over and over.

She suddenly spread my knees, leaning forward more between my legs and I almost came right then. "Fuck, so deep," I groaned. I wasn't sure if I could keep talking. I had never had sex like this. She was getting louder; I knew she was going to come soon. "That's it, baby, come on my cock," I coaxed. Then she grabbed my balls. I bucked up hard against her, trying to hold back, but it was futile. I bucked a few more times and felt her walls pulse and suck me in again. Shit, I was glad she came because I bucked erratically a couple more times and then exploded inside her before collapsing, barely able to breathe. "Fuck!"

She spun around on my dick, not pulling out. I could feel our juices seeping down between my legs. She leaned forward, crossing her arms on my chest. She surprised me by nipping at my nipple and making me jump a little. "So, I looked into it to see if it was legal for me to fuck you; turns out it is. I just turned nineteen a couple of months ago by the way. I won't turn twenty for another ten months," she said running her fingers through my hair, smiling sweetly at me. "Want to be my new fuck buddy?"

I was still catching my breath so I just nodded yes. I was thinking hell yeah. I couldn't wait to do this again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the phantom chapter that doesn't exist for The Naughty Babysitter. **

**I just had to write something dirty and I am not in a dirty spot in either of my stories, Better than Pie or Mistaken Bondage, so, I wrote this and will probably keep writing it on the side because, I'm naughty too.**

**As always worship Dollybigmomma and SM owns it.**

**Chapter 2 Equipment**

The rest of that week was spent teaching me new positions. Bella was so damn flexible I was pretty sure she could have been a human pretzel if she wanted to. She had taken me next door to her house and showed me how a footrest, bench, coffee table, and barstool could all be used in the most awesome ways. The more sex we had, the better I was getting at holding off so she could come with me, and damn could that girl come. I was pretty sure she had ruined me for all other pussy. There was no way I was giving up her tight talented kitty.

The first couple of times she called it a kitty, I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but it became obvious after she'd said it a few more times.

She definitely loved dirty talking. I found myself listening more intently in the boy's locker room so I could pick up a few new words, but as I listened, I couldn't help but smirk. The idiots wouldn't know a good fuck if it pussy-slapped them in the face.

Once my parents were home, I worried about finding a way to be with Bella. Of course, she knew exactly how to get me over to her place, just like she knew how to fuck me a million different ways.

I got up to get myself a drink of water and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my dad start snoring. The uptight bastard would give a lumber mill a run for its money. I got back to my room and was lying in my bed, trying to think of a way to approach her, when I heard music playing. I looked out my window to see Bella on her back porch in nothing but that tiny robe that didn't cover shit. She was looking up at my window like she had been waiting for me. When she saw me standing there, she waved for me to come over to her house and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her hanging.

Turned out she lived with some chick named Rose, who was a complete bitch and didn't approve of Bella's fuck-for-fun motto. I didn't hear why she didn't approve, though. Bella had yanked me in the door and started taking off my t-shirt and pulling off my sleep pants before I could hear the rest of Rose's tirade. We barely made it into Bella's bedroom and I was pretty sure Rose got a good look at my ass on my way there. Honestly, I really didn't care if she saw it. I was too focused on getting my cock in that pussy of Bella's.

It had been two months since we'd started fucking and I had to say, she was insatiable. If she wasn't horny, she claimed to be stressed or had a headache, or god knows what else. I always thought a headache was the reason girls gave to get out of fucking. Turned out it was a cure for a headache. There should have been a public service announcement or some shit stating that fact.

Bella was always looking for me to come home from school and would jump me before I could hit my front porch. One thing I learned about Bella was she liked being eye fucked. This past week she had started walking past the football field while we were out last period running drills. That tiny skirt and thigh highs had everyone tripping over each other. She wore a little jacket to keep warm, but I knew exactly what was under that thing. _Nothing_. She had told me as much the first night after she had done it and had been doing every day since.

The damn girl didn't know how hard it was to work out with a boner. I got a brilliant idea as I was helping coach take out some equipment from a storage room. It pretty much left the room empty and unlocked since it was right by where we were working out. I was going to teach my girl a lesson.

I was jumping up from the ground when dickhead Mike fell over, landing on me. I shoved him off of me, only to be grossed out by the bastard's dick being against my leg. "What the fuck, man?"

He didn't bother looking at me, just nodded in the direction he was staring. Sure enough, there was my horny bad girl. I nudged his shoulder, "Dude, I have to go to the bathroom, cover for me."

The ass glanced at my junk and snickered. "Sure, man, you go take care of that."

Once the coach's back was to me, I jogged off the field. My eyes followed Bella and I saw her glance my way a few times. Once I was out of sight of the team, I nodded for her to follow me to the storage room. She didn't even have a chance to step all the way into the room before I had my dick in her. Her arm flailed out to catch herself and conveniently slammed the door shut. She got right into it, slamming herself down on me with just as much vigor as I was shoving myself up for her. There was definitely something to be said for a commando girl.

"Flaunting that pussy at me, you nasty girl? My cock is going to show you what all that strutting gets you." I gave her a few more hard bangs before I turned her around and forced her hands onto one of the shelves. She'd showed me this awesome position using her kitchen counter and now I was going to see if it would work on a storage shelf. I hooked my hands just under her knees and lifted her until her back arched and impaled her again. "Take that, you bad girl, fucking with my head. Your thighs glisten when you walk past. I know your pussy wants my cock. You're sopping wet," I dirty talked between grunts.

I felt her feet hook onto my hips so I could reach around and pinch her clit. "You like it rough, don't you?" I moved my hand up to her breast and rolled her titty in my fingers. She was moaning loud, but not as loud as I wanted. I took my free hand and grabbed her neck, yanking her back harder on my cock. "You like me slamming my cock into your pussy." I felt her feet flex hard against my hips. I knew this meant she wanted my other hand on her as well. It would help support her, too. "Bounce those tits." I licked my fingers and rolled her other nipple. I pinched it hard and pulled. She was getting louder, but I still needed a little more. "Come, goddamn it, come on my cock," I ordered. I cupped her breast, holding her up and used my other hand to hit her clit. "Come now or I'm gonna start slapping harder."

I smacked her clit a couple more times and she lost it, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

I yanked up my shorts and sat back on the ground, holding her in my lap. "Fuck, girl, that took a while, I almost bust a nut before you got yours."

She just leaned back against my chest, not saying anything. I felt like there was something wrong, but I didn't know if she would tell me. She didn't really like talking, unless it was dirty.

I reached down between her thighs and stroked her pussy gently. She spread her legs for me, giving me more room. I knew she wouldn't talk, but I could at least help her relax.

My head was tipped forward so I could make sure I was hitting the right spots for her. Hers fell back on my shoulder, causing her to breathe hard in my ear. She started arching her back up, putting her breast closer to my mouth. I griped one in my hand and tipped it up, just barely getting it into my mouth. I wondered for a moment if she could suck her own titties and that just made me hard all over again. She was fucking my hand, pushing my fingers deeper and swinging her hips just right so my thumb would rub her clit and her ass would rub my cock at the same time.

"In," she breathed, "I need you in." She was up on her knees with my dick in her before her next breath. My fingers were good and wet, making it easy for me to work her clit. I had it pinned between two of my fingers and as I yanked her back, it rubbed her just right. My other hand was on her hip, making sure she got the pounding I knew she wanted.

"Fuck it, fuck my cock. Take it deep." I yanked her back extra hard and she dropped to her elbows, making her even tighter. "Come on my cock. Slam that pussy into me hard." I pinched her clit harder, causing her to buck more. "Take it deep. Fuck my cock up to your throat." I didn't know what I was hitting all up in there, but I was pounding on something or at least next to something that was pushing me up against that spot that felt so damn good for the both of us. "I want your ass bruised from hitting me so hard. I want your cum all over my thighs, baby. I want to smell you long after I've showered."

That must have been the magic phrase because she was screaming again. I gave her clit one last pinch and then gripped both her titties. I pulled her back into my lap. I wasn't done with her, but I knew she was in no condition to move after her second orgasm. I rocked her gently. She had gotten hers and now it was my turn, and I liked mine just a little different. I started kissing her back and neck. I knew she always stiffened when I did this, but she wouldn't stop me as long as my hands stayed busy. "Fuck, your titties are so hot, baby. Can you turn around so I can suck them?" She did as I asked and I lifted her just high enough so my cock was still inside her and her boob was in my mouth. I took my time nipping, rolling, and grazing it with my teeth. Once I released it, I dropped her down on my cock hard, pounding into her over and over until I wanted the other titty, doing the same thing with it. I repeated this for a little while, enjoying my titty time, but I knew I wouldn't have much longer before it would be time for them to put the equipment away.

I went from pounding her down on my cock to rocking her on it gently, my face tucked into her neck where I kissed and licked it. I moved one hand up into her hair, pulling her tighter to me. I knew she wouldn't let me kiss her, but I needed to hold her in place if I was going to kiss up her jaw. She pulled away every time, but I wouldn't let her this time. I would respect the no kissing her lips thing, but I wanted to kiss the rest of her. I felt her grip on my shoulder tighten like she was going to try and push me away, but I wasn't having it. "It's okay, baby, I know you don't want me to. I just need to kiss and lick you everywhere else. I promise to stay away from your lips." Once she relaxed, I bit her ear and went on attacking everything else I could get my mouth on. A soft sigh and moan was accompanied by a fluttering on my cock. I sped up a little more, hoping to make it even stronger for her, but I couldn't handle it. I was grunting and bucking my hips into her, losing the last of it.

She hid her face in my neck so I kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back. "You okay?"

She nodded yes and then stood up. I was a mess and her thighs were covered in cum, hers and mine. She didn't even seem to notice which made me worry even more. I picked up her coat, helping her put it on. I kissed her shoulder, her neck, and her cheek. "You alright, baby?"

She sniffled and gave me a forced smile. I wished like hell she would talk to me. "You gonna want me again tonight or are we sleeping for a change?" I tried to give her a teasing smile. I pulled her tighter into my arms and kissed her head. "If you need me, for _anything_, you know how to call me. I'll be there."

She gave me one more tight hug and then pinched my ass giggling so I smacked hers. When we turned to go out, we were surprised to see the door part way open with Mike and Tyler staring wide-eyed. I didn't know how long they had been standing there, but it was pissing me off that they were gaping at my girl. I pulled her jacket around her tighter and shoved them back so she could walk out without being groped by the assholes who were supposed to be putting away the carts of equipment.

I kissed the top of her head again and leaned down to tell her that if she waited by my car I'd give her a ride home. I knew I'd left it unlocked after lunch because I was running late. I kissed her neck and then her cheek. "I'll meet you there in a minute. I'm just gonna grab my clothes and we can shower at home."

I was worried she would protest, but she just gave me a soft smile. "'Kay."

I made sure she made it to the parking lot before I turned to head to the locker room. When I stepped in, I was accosted by the group of assholes that had been ogling my girl for the past week as she walked past.

"There's no fucking way you tapped that."

"Fuck yeah he did. He had the bitch screaming."

I grabbed Mike by the throat and slammed him against the lockers. The room went silent, waiting to see what I would do next. "She's not a bitch," I growled and threw him to the ground. "She's mine and you all better remember that."

I grabbed my stuff and left the room full of shocked idiots behind.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as my car came into view with her sitting in the front seat. I slipped in and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Thanks for waiting for me, baby." I squeezed her knee before we took off. Half the guys had made it out of the locker room and they were all whooping and hollering like the assholes they were as we passed them.

I heard giggling and was surprised to see Bella smiling. "So, I guess we gave them quite a show."

I chuckled, "Yeah, we did. Though I think it'd be best if you didn't walk past the school anymore. I don't want them touching my toys." I wanted to say my girl. I wanted to say she was mine, but Bella had a way of keeping her distance. It hadn't bothered me at first, but it was slowly driving me nuts and today it was blatantly obvious that something was wrong. I just had to find a way to get her to tell me. I was worried she might be realizing that I saw her as more. I didn't know why, but I just knew if she knew that, I was positive she'd turn and run the other way. I just didn't know how to turn off what I was feeling.

**A/N see that there at the end, I somehow worked some plot into all that sex. Crazy, I know but that lets you know that there will be more to this story eventually. **


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns it; Dollybigmomma and I dance around and shake keyboards at it.

Chapter 3 – Claimed

Bella didn't walk past the school anymore as I requested, but she did have me before school and after and also in the evening. It seemed every time I took a step out the door, she was on me. I would have been proud of my sexual prowess, but I still could tell there was something off about her. I knew she was upset about something, even if she wasn't saying it, and there was no way I was asking and jeopardizing our arrangement.

I knew if it wasn't for the fucking, I wouldn't ever get to see her and I wasn't sure how I would handle that. It was tearing me apart knowing that she was hurting over something but not talking.

I stood by my open window. I knew it would only be a few moments before she stepped out on her back porch and waved me over. What I heard instead of her calling me was very disturbing. There were loud bangs and smashing of something. I was out the front door and into hers in seconds. I found her throwing a chair across the room at no one and she fell to her knees crying. She didn't even know I was there.

When I put my arms around her, she fought me at first, but she settled after some coaxing. I wrapped her tightly in my arms, rocking her as I held her on the couch. She wasn't crying out, but I felt the tears drip down my chest and felt the shudder of her body when she inhaled and sniffled.

I didn't know how long we were like that, but it must have been a while. Her roommate, Rose, walked in and took one look at Bella asleep in my arms and the mess in the house and just shook her head. "I told her she couldn't run away from it forever."

She walked out, leaving me lost. I didn't know what Bella was running from, but it obviously wasn't anything good. Rose came back up the hallway and waved to me to follow her. I gently lifted Bella and carefully maneuvered her down toward her bedroom. Rose had turned the blanket down for her and cleared a path so I wouldn't trip on the destruction she had wreaked on the place. I tucked her in, kissing her forehead gently.

When I stepped back, Rose asked me to follow her.

We made it to the kitchen where she pushed a cup of coffee to me. "So, did she loose it while you were fucking?"

"No, she was here by herself. I heard the noise and was worried that something was wrong. She'd just thrown a chair at nothing when I walked in. Then she fell to the floor crying. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her."

Rose tipped her head as if trying to see something, "You love her, don't you." The panic on my face only confirmed it. She grabbed my hand and patted it. "Don't worry; I know she can't handle that right now. The question is can you hand her not wanting to be loved?"

I shrugged because truth was, I didn't know how much I loved her, just that I really didn't want anything bad to happen to her and I missed her when she was gone. Well, and a whole lot more shit than that. I dropped my head to my hands defeated. I did love her, whether I liked it or not, "She can't know."

"I know, but maybe with your help we can get her what she needs to deal with the mess of shit she's gone through."

"What has she gone through?"

"That's not my story to tell."

"Well, it's not like she's going to be telling it. How am I supposed to help if I don't know what I'm helping with?"

"Just don't cast her off for someone else. Don't leave her like the others have in the past. Just stay with her, understand? She's used to being left behind. You need to prove you won't do that."

"I won't ever! I promise."

She nodded, pleased with my answer. "Now, don't you have class or something to get to?"

She looked at the clock and I flew out the door. I'd be late if I didn't hurry and it would be a miracle if my parents didn't notice that I hadn't been in the house this morning. I spotted the paper on the front porch and grabbed it, hoping that would be my cover. My dad looked up when I walked in the door and he was about to say something, but I held up the newspaper for him to see. I tossed it to him and ran upstairs to get dressed.

I was out the door before my mom could do anything more than wave to me. I hoped they weren't too suspicious. I fought to stay focused all morning, not able to take my mind off of Bella. How was I supposed to let her know that I wasn't going to leave her without letting my feelings for her come out?

When I made it to gym, the guys were all looking at me leery-eyed. "So, how's your girl?" Thomas asked. He was one of the more reserved guys in our group so I answered him. "She's good."

"So, um, how'd you meet?" he pressed.

"She's my neighbor, it was bound to happen."

Mike jumped in, "So anytime you want her, you just go next door?"

I shrugged. Truth was she was the one that called me. I wondered if it could go both ways. We were buddies, it would make sense that I should be able to call on her in return. Maybe if I did that, I could convince her that I didn't want anyone but her.

The guys didn't bug me for details. I guess they realized I could be a bit volatile when it came to Bella.

On my way home, I picked up a couple of sandwiches and drinks. I didn't know if she was still in bed, but if she got up for the day, she would be back home by now. Her classes were all done by one o'clock. I couldn't wait until college. I would love to have her schedule.

I didn't bother knocking on her door. I just walked in and went to her room. I heard the shower going in her adjoined bathroom so I kicked off my shoes and made myself at home in her bed, having a makeshift picnic.

She didn't notice me when she first walked out. She was drying her hair with her back to me. I threw an olive at her ass. It bounced off, making me smile. Her hand went back to where it hit and then she turned around.

"Sandwich?" I offered. "I'm starving, but in dire need of a good fuck," I smirked. "Do you know where I could find someone with such a tight ass you could bounce an olive off of it?"

She half smiled and her eyes found the olive on the floor. "You brought me a sandwich?"

"Yeah, well, a girl's gotta eat," I waved her over. She didn't bother getting dressed. She dug into her sandwich and I quickly finished off the little I had left of mine. Her moaning over the sandwich quickly changed to her moaning over me having my dessert between her legs.

Once she finished her sandwich, I let her get a drink before I dove into her. I wanted to last, and I was with the stress of recent events holding back my focus. I kissed her neck, ignoring her flinch. My hands were too busy holding her legs up to force her back toward my lips. "Is this okay?" I huffed in her ear.

She moaned yes, so I guess I was doing something right. She shifted, taking control of the situation and changed our position.

This freed up my hands to explore her body. I thought about asking her if my coming to her for sex was acceptable, but I didn't think that would go over well. Instead, I went the dirty talking route. I smacked her ass with a growl, "This is my ass, and I'll fuck it whenever I want." I pounded extra hard into her for a bit. "Say it, say it's mine." I pounded into her even harder, her ass would be bruised. I was getting close; I had to get it all out before I lost it. "Say I can have you whenever I want," I barely got out.

Her body clenched around me as I exploded. I pulled her tightly against me, dropping a kiss on her head. "You're mine, Bella, just as much as I'm yours. You need to remember that." I looked down at her sternly and the expression on her face was confusing. It was not the contempt that I expected, but awe.

We didn't lay there long before she pushed me over onto my back and climbed on my cock. She was ridding me hard and silent, like she was trying to catch something. I had a feeling that now was not the time to talk dirty and just helped her find her release with my body.

She came apart again in my arms and I pulled her tightly against me, kissing her shoulder, neck, cheek, and then nose. I knew she would see it in my eyes. She had to, it was plain as day the way I felt about her. I just hoped she didn't know what it was she was looking at and run the other way.

I decided I would bring her something to eat every day after school. I would claim her as mine and let her claim me in return. Things became less adventurous and more routine and I worried that she would get bored with me. We were having sex in her bed more than anywhere else. I wasn't sure it that was a good or bad thing.

Rose wasn't giving me dirty looks anymore and from what I could tell, she wasn't getting on Bella's case anymore. Our relationship was still fucked up. I hadn't met any of her friends and she never met mine beyond the storage room incident. I had become a little more obsessive in my lovemaking. I wouldn't call it that in front of her, but it was how I thought of it. I chanted the word mine over and over as I attacked her body. She seemed to get off on it more than anything dirty I had ever said. Rose was right, she was afraid and my claiming her seemed to pull her out of her emotional slump.

Signs for the spring dance were up all over school and I wondered if that was even an option. There were several girls tagging behind me driving me nuts. I finally called Bella in for help.

"Where are you calling me from?" she sounded amused.

"The boy's locker room," I hissed annoyed she didn't know what trouble I had gotten into.

"I thought you had gym last?"

"I do, but there's a horde of whores outside that won't leave me alone."

"Why won't they leave you alone?" She was sounding way too amused by this.

"Prom is coming up and they want me to ask them."

She was quiet for a moment and I thought I had lost her. "Oh," was all she said, but it didn't sound good.

"Oh, oh? Woman, get your ass down here and rescue me. I need to be claimed so they'll leave me the fuck alone."

I heard her gasp.

"Bella, please tell me you're coming down to save me," I pleaded.

"Yeah, um, just meet me by that storage room in ten minutes."

She hung up before I could respond. I hoped I had done the right thing. The idea of prom seemed to upset her and I realized that she most likely wouldn't want to go with me. I was okay with missing it, though. I didn't want to go with anyone but her.

I watched the clock and when ten minutes hit, I made a beeline for the storage room. I just wished it was unlocked so I could have a repeat of last time. When I came around the corner, the girls waiting in front of the locker room door saw me and started calling for me. I sped up my fast walk to a jog and nearly slammed into Bella as I was busy looking over my shoulder, making sure they weren't going to get me.

I looked down at her and squeezed her in my arms, lifting her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around me and I kissed her deeply, "Thank you so much for coming."

She was looking at me stunned for a moment, not saying a word which was really starting to freak me out. "You kissed me."

My eyes widened, I hadn't even thought twice about it. I had just been so relieved I couldn't help it. "Please, don't leave me, I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you."

She put a finger over my lips, her eyes boring into mine. "You meant it, didn't you, when you kissed me."

I wasn't sure what she was asking. "Of course, I always do, every kiss, even the little ones on your nose. It's to let you know…"

She covered my mouth with her whole hand. "I don't want you to say anything we'll both regret. Just," she looked down, "Don't kiss me again, okay?" She looked so scared when she said the last part I couldn't fight her on it.

I just held her to me, trying to let her know that every kiss with her did really mean something to me. Not talking about it wouldn't change that and I knew she knew that. I would just have to keep kissing her where I could to remind her of how I felt about her. I really thought this might be my only way of getting into this girl's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. Sorry for the delay, life happened all over the place but I'm getting it under control again.**

**People, donate to the fandom stand up for Katalina and help fight cancer.**

** katalina . fandomcause . info /**

**Be sure to remove the spaces. I've written a 10,000 word one shot for this cause. I know a lot of other authors have jumped in donating pieces and outtakes, so go check them out.**

Chapter 4 Obsessing

After the kissing incident, I was freaked out that I had pushed her too far. I didn't want to lose Bella. By the end of the day, I knew I had to do something to let her know I was sorry. I couldn't be too obvious. There was no way I could show up with flowers to apologize. That would just make it worse. I had to think of something else.

I was picking up our usual food and drinks when I saw chocolate fudge brownie cake was on the menu. I hoped this would be subtle enough to say I'm sorry, but not freak her out. I was a shaking mess by the time I got to her front door. I thought about knocking, but I hadn't before and I worried that if given the choice, she wouldn't let me in.

I went straight to her room and set the food down. Her shower was going so I thought I would wait for her. I wasn't there long when I heard her whimpers. I was worried she was hurt, but at the same time I didn't want to upset her further. I finally gave in to my instincts and peeked into the bathroom. I could make out her curled-up form through the steam of the hot water. I wasn't sure if she had fallen or was just sitting there. I grabbed a towel and turned the shower off, burning myself as I reached through the spray. Her skin was bright red and I couldn't understand why she would sit in water that was obviously scalding her. I gently wrapped the towel around her, not sure if it would hurt her. She didn't even acknowledge me.

I carried her to the bed and patted her dry, thankful that her skin seemed to be lightening up a bit once exposed to the cool air. She just stared vacantly out her window as I worked. I pulled her blanket up over her and snuggled into her side. She still didn't speak or look at me. I wasn't sure what was wrong. I was afraid that I had really messed up when I'd kissed her. Surely a kiss wouldn't have set her off this badly.

I moved off the bed to get her drink. They always made people drink stuff when they were upset so I figured I'd give it a try as well. "Hey, Bella, I brought you a drink." I pulled her up a little in my lap so she could sip from the straw. She just rested her head on my shoulder for a while. I set her drink down and pulled her up into my arms. I wasn't sure what to do. I was in way over my head. I wanted Rose to come home early and take over because she actually knew what the hell was wrong with Bella.

I was surprised when Bella started pushing my clothes off. I let her, not sure what she wanted, but willing to give her whatever she needed. Once I was out of my clothes, she laid back and pulled me to hover over her. Her eyes stayed unfocused, she still hadn't really looked me in the face yet. Something was very wrong.

Her hand was on my dick and she was working me up, but she wasn't looking at it, either. It was like she was trying to keep from seeing me. Once she had me up, she wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing me inside of her. I moved slowly, not understanding why she wanted this. I watched her face for any change, but there was none, no pleasure, no pain…nothing, just vacant.

I stopped and dropped my head on her shoulder. "I can't do this, Bella. I don't know what you want or why you want it, but I can't do this." When I pulled back to see her face, she had tears in her eyes. I pulled away, already going soft from the stress of the moment and cradled her in my arms. "I don't know what's wrong, but I know what you're trying to do here isn't right."

She turned her face into my shoulder and let out a loud sob. Her arms wrapped around me and I held her tightly to let her know that I had her. I pulled the blanket up around our naked bodies, cradling her close to me. "I've got you," I whispered, because I did.

I woke up to her tracing my skin with her fingernail three hours later. Her lips were pressed into a hard line, but at least her face held some expression. She was present mentally and that I could work with. "I brought some chocolate cake," I pointed to where it sat.

She smirked at me and reached for it. "You're a sweet boy, Edward."

"I just wanted to…"

She smashed the cake onto my cock and dove in face first. Her moaning over how good the cake was did not help me piece my words together. I wanted to talk to her about what had happened and how I had found her when I got here, but it seemed like she had decided to use my cake against me.

She obviously wasn't in a talking mood.

I tried not to feel her tongue on me, but she was obsessive about getting every bit of chocolate off of me. She pulled back and bit my thigh, making me jump. In that moment, I was able to refocus my thoughts. Her expression wasn't playful like it usually was, but determined. Something was still wrong and my chocolate-covered cock was just going to have to wait. I gripped her shoulders and pulled her up, trying to get her attention.

"Why are you stopping me?" she snapped.

I was right. She was definitely upset. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

She guffawed at me, "Are you serious, you're stopping a blowjob? Just lay back and take what you want already." She shoved me back and moved down, but I was able to grab her again.

That last phrase said it all. "I want to know that you're okay."

"I'm fine, don't worry, I'm not bailing on you."

"I don't think you're bailing." I gripped her shoulders tighter to keep her from going back down. "Just stop doing this. In fact, I'm going to get in the shower and clean off this cake. I bought it for you, not for my dick." I stood up and took a handful of cake off of myself and threw it in the trash. "This isn't what I wanted. Just get dressed." I had napped, but I still felt so tired.

I cleaned up quickly and once I returned to the bedroom, I was surprised to find Bella not only dressed, but the sheets changed and chocolate-free. She sat with her arms crossed, obviously pissed off.

"Can we talk now?" I asked.

She snorted at me, grabbing my sandwich and threw it at me, "Just get out."

"Bella, please…"

"I said get out!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"You ruined everything!" she shouted shoving me toward the door.

I gripped her forearms stopping her. "Just tell me what I did. I want to fix this, I want to fix…"

"You can't fix me! No one can fix me. No doctor, no pills, especially not some stupid horny boy that thinks his dick loves me. Just get out of my house!"

I felt like she had slapped me and I had a feeling she would shortly. I would take it, though. The door opened behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Rose. She just shook her head and nodded toward the exit and I agreed, knowing that Bella wouldn't be alone. Hopefully, she would talk to Rose.

I sat by my open window, pretending to enjoy the evening breeze, but I was really straining to hear any words. There had been some yelling and a few crashes, but I still couldn't make anything out, not until there was sobbing. "I don't want to love him. Please, please, help me, I don't want to."

Her words pinned me in place and ripped me to shreds. I was right, she had figured out how I felt about her, but she didn't return my affection. I knew that kissed had ruined everything.

I closed the window after that. I had heard too much, and now I had to deal with it. I went to bed, hoping that tomorrow I would wake up and find this was all just a bad dream.

There was no loud music the next few nights to call me over to her house. There were no strolls during football or jumping me as I returned home or readied to leave. Bella just disappeared. I stood at my window every night, wondering if tonight she would call me to her, but she didn't. I was getting more and more worried, but when I went to her house, Rose answered the door and told me that Bella was working on some things and it was best if I just left her alone. She didn't realize that was impossible. Bella was mine.

It was two months later that the first wave of guys began making their way through our street, beating down the path to Bella and Rose's house. After five months of spying, I had given names to all seven of them. Yes, I did spend my whole summer glued to my window, spying and pining after her, watching and waiting for things to change, but they never did. I had planned for my summer to go differently, but I had ruined everything with that kiss, including my plans of recreational sex.

I sat back, sulking and watching as these dogs groped and grabbed at what used to be mine. They didn't see what I saw, though. Her smile wasn't bright, her eyes didn't light up. She was just playing along, humoring the beasts that begged to molest her. Rose had warned me once that Bella didn't like to be alone, and it seemed now she was proving it.

"Sweetheart," my mother called to me from my bedroom doorway, "Your father and I would like to speak to you."

I didn't answer, but I heard them enter the room.

"Son," my father started, "Your mother and I have been talking about your school choices. I know it's ultimately your decision, but we thought you wouldn't mind hearing our opinion and what we'd offer you if you decide to go with what we think is best."

I turned, looking at them blankly. I had finished high school, and because of my lack of a social life since Bella had stepped into my world, I did rather well at school. Instead of flirting with girls or trading dirty stories with the guys, I actually paid attention in class as a cover to avoid them. Turned out when you paid attention in class, it was really not that hard to get a good grade. Go figure.

"Now we know you had your heart set on Washington State, and we hope you know we'd love to have you local, but we don't believe it'd be the best choice for your future..."

My father was cut off by my mother, "We'd definitely be happy with having you close, and it's a good accredited university…"

My father jumped in this time, "But we were hoping that maybe you'd consider attending my old alma mater." He put his hands up like he thought I would argue, "Now hear me out before you say no. I still have my old house there. Grams and Gramps bought the little place as a starter home for me when your mother and I were first married. I was still in college at the time so it's just a couple of blocks from campus. I've used it as a rental for years so it needs a little work, but as of the first of this month, it's been vacant. I put off finding a new renter because I knew you had an acceptance letter from ASU and had yet to answer UW. You wouldn't have to live in a dorm room; you'd have a whole house to yourself to study."

It was my mom's turn to jump in. "It's also a great starter home. We'd like to pass it down to you and your family, if you happen to meet the right girl. If you choose to move there, your father and I will look for work in the same state so we can be near you." She reached out grabbing my hand, "We'd never abandon you, sweetheart. You've grown into such a wonderful young man."

I fought a laugh, only giving them a half smile. "That sounds really cool. Would you mind if we went and looked at it?" I had never seen this place.

My father actually jumped up and fist pumped, which was very out of character with his calm demeanor. I honestly wasn't sure what my father did, but I knew he was some sort of paper pusher or manager of other paper pushers for a large business. Yeah, like I said, vague.

The home was in Tempe, Arizona, just a couple of blocks from Arizona State University. My grandparents had retired to a place called Sun City and bought my father this house. I guess you had to be fifty-five or older to live in that place, which was kind of weird.

The first thing I noticed about Arizona was it was hot and dusty. I felt like I was inhaling dirt and could feel my skin burning. As we stood outside the house, my father saw I wasn't feeling the love for this place.

"Don't worry, Son, it's not so bad in the shade." He pointed out the stunted trees giving off a thin shadow. Even they were coated in a thin layer of dust. When we stepped into the house, my parents went about opening the windows, which I thought was a little nuts.

"What are you doing?"

"The swamp cooler works better this way."

"Did you just say swamp cooler?" I asked my mother.

"Yes, come and stand over here." She opened a window and cool air started rushing past me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"There's an air conditioner as well, but the cooler works very well while putting a little moisture in the air. Of course, when monsoon season comes, you'll have to use the A/C." My father clapped his hands, "So, what do you think?"

I looked around. For a place just for me, this was big, but small at the same time. It wasn't as big as my parent's house, but I didn't need that much space anyways. I noticed a little out building in the back yard. "What's that?"

"That's a little apartment. It's just two small bedrooms, a kitchenette, and one bathroom. It's definitely cozy, but it's nice if you want to rent it out. I do think that your college fund will cover the cost of living since this place is paid off. Your grandparents are thrilled with the prospect of you coming here and are willing to help with your tuition. We all want you to do well in college," my father pushed.

"I know, and I think I'd like it here," I said after walking to the back door. "I'd like to look at that little house in the back." I needed to see what I had to do to it. I had plans for it. I didn't want anyone to know that I would have Bella back there. I was sure she wouldn't come willingly, but she would come and I would keep her for my own. She was mine and I wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her anymore. She didn't think I could fix her, but I knew she was wrong. She had been happy once with me and I would make her happy again, whether she liked it or not.

A/N I was surprised at how twisted Edward came out. He loves Bella and wants to fix her. He is sure he can and is hoping to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.

**Mistaken Bondage**** and Better than Pie have been nominated for top ten complete fic of October. Please vote for it.**

**twifanfictionrecs . com**

Chapter 5 – Road Trip

It was only one week until I needed to be at school in Arizona. I had spent the better part of the last month talking my parents into letting me drive down so I would have my car to get around town. They finally agreed and so now I had my car loaded and ready to go. I didn't have to take much because the place was furnished, mostly just my clothes, music, and the few books I had. I left everything else to be packed up with my parents if they decided to move back down to Tempe.

I made one last stop in the bathroom and grabbed the little baggy of crushed sleeping pills. I hugged my mom and dad then drove around the block. I pulled into the sandwich shop I always went to and bought Bella the same meal I used to.

I opened the sandwich and sprinkled the pill crumbs into the mayonnaise. I hoped it would be enough to hide it all. I checked the time and then headed back home. My parents would be gone to work by now and I could easily park at Bella's and take her. I had a plan to make it look like she had decided to come with me and I hoped it would work. The only person I really had to convince was Rosalie and I was hoping I could just leave a note for her.

When I arrived, I just walked in, not wanting to be turned away and found Rose scowling at Bella's door.

"Rose?"

She looked up at me surprised, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just about to leave. I'm going to school down in Arizona. I have a whole house to myself there to get lost in thinking so I figured I'd better get some closure before I go."

Her eyes softened. "You go ahead, don't let what you see in there stop you. I know it'll upset you, but you get what you need from her, Edward. Maybe if she sees you're leaving for good she'll snap out of it."

Her words were unsettling, so I took a deep breath and opened the door. A large man was hovering over her, trying to push her legs apart.

"Come on, why are you being like this?"

"I'm just not in the mood."

"You never are, but that never stopped us before."

"Please, I really don't want to." Her words were soft and nowhere near as insistent as I thought they should have been, but she'd still said no.

"You like it, just open up already." He gave her legs a hard shove apart, moving them where he wanted them.

She just turned her head, looking out the window. I saw the vacant look in them as the guy fumbled with his pants. She didn't want to and she had told him no. Neither of them had noticed me yet. I set the drink and sandwich down, trying to hold myself back a little. Killing this man would probably get me in more trouble than the kidnapping I had planned so I needed to just throw him out of the house.

I yanked the fool off of Bella and tossed him toward the door where he fell down in shock with his cock hanging out. "She said no. She's not in the mood and she doesn't want to. It's time for you to go!" I shouted at him. I thought he would start trouble and fight for her, but he didn't.

"Damn whore, you ain't worth my time anyway," he snapped at her closing his pants. That just pissed me off. I grabbed him by his clothes and shoved him hard into the hall. "Hey, fucker, I'm leaving. Step off!" he whined.

I kept shoving, needing to do something to him so I didn't fully explode. I finally got him to the door, ignoring his cries for me to leave him alone and that he was going. I tossed him from the porch, "She said no!" I shouted. I was sure all the neighbors had heard it. "No means no, remember that, dickhead! It doesn't matter how she says it, it still means the same. Get the hell out of here, leave her the fuck alone, and don't ever come back!"

I nearly swung at Rose when she put her hand on my shoulder. I took in some deep breaths, trying to cool myself down. "I'm sorry if he was a friend of yours, but I heard her say no twice and he just kept pushing until she just gave up. I saw in her face she still didn't want it, Rose." I didn't realize I was nearly crying. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me.

Rose just hugged me. "I know, I know. She needs help, Edward. She really needs help; those assholes that are always running round here don't listen to her. They just take what they want and then leave."

"I can't leave her like this. I want to bring her with me. I have room. I can look out for her. She can finish school there. I even have a separate apartment for her in the back if she doesn't want to stay with me in the house. She can have her own place. I'll take care of her. I promise, Rose."

She looked at the open bedroom door where Bella was on the bed curled on her side. She shook her head, "I don't know, Edward. She needs more help than you can give her. She probably won't agree to it, either."

"If I get her to agree, you wouldn't try and stop her, would you?"

"No, not if she agrees to it, but I highly doubt it'll happen."

"Do you mind just giving us a few moments alone?"

"I have class anyway. Good luck and thanks for taking out the trash." She grabbed her backpack and walked out, leaving me to get to work.

I stormed into the bedroom, "Bella, eat your sandwich and drink your drink."

She grabbed the sandwich and glared at the cup. She got up and grabbed a beer from the kitchen. Well, that would make the pills work faster. I just hoped they didn't kill her off. While she was in the kitchen, I grabbed a suitcase out of her closet and got to work packing her things up. I had all her clothes in it and another open before she walked back in.

She just looked at me confused and sleepy so I just pointed her toward the bed. She crawled in it, too exhausted to fight me. I was silently cheering myself on. I grabbed a duffle bag and packed all her girl stuff from the bathroom. I could tell what was hers just by sniffing it. I knew she used one set of drawers in the bathroom and Rose used the other. I finally had all of her stuff together and tucked into my car when I went back in to get her. I left my front passenger-side door open and set her in it gently. She was turned a little so she would be facing me as I drove, that way I would know if she was starting to wake. I was hoping to get so far that she couldn't get away from me before I had to deal with her waking up.

I shut the door and ran back in to take a piss before I left. Everything was working out perfectly. I was stepping out on the porch, ready to leave when Rosalie came home. She glanced at my car, only seeing the back of Bella's head.

"She agreed?"

I nodded yes. "She's rather upset."

Rose walked to the car and all I could think was oh shit. She tapped on the window and I was thankful that I had half a mind to lock it so no one would try and take her or the stuff in it. She pulled on the handle, but it was locked.

"Bella, at least let me say goodbye." She pounded on the door and Bella still didn't move.

I walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, "She was really upset and barely talking. Maybe I can have her call you. We'll be back for holidays to visit my parents as well."

"Bella, I'm here for you. I know you're having a hard time. You know I know. Just don't push me away, okay? Call me when you get settled. I want to hear about this place."

I was relieved that Rose seemed to be letting her go and I fell against the car. Luckily for me, it was just what I needed. I rocked the car just enough to make it look like Bella had nodded her head okay. Jesus, that was close.

I hugged Rose and told her I would make sure she called. That was the biggest bullshit lie ever. I was just hoping my parents moved before the holidays so Rose couldn't ask to see her if I came back.

I did my best to follow all traffic laws and checked her breathing several times. I didn't know how that alcohol would mix with the pills, but I was guessing it wouldn't be good. She was still breathing, so I figured she was okay.

I drove for fifteen hours straight, trying my best to stay awake. I knew I was screwed after I left Twin Falls, Idaho. There didn't seem to be a damn thing out there. When finally I came to a little town called Ely, I had to get a room. I pulled into a Best Western, giving the man the credit card my parents had given me for emergencies. They'd expected me to use it to get a room on the drive. They thought I would take two nights to get to Arizona, but I didn't have time for that. I saw a display of sleeping pills and bought some, just in case Bella got difficult before we made it to the house. I carried her to our room, tucking her in before I grabbed my overnight bag. I was near asleep myself as I was brushing my teeth and I fell into bed next to her.

I woke the next morning to her brown eyes looking at me confused. I still wasn't sure how I was going to play this.

"Edward, where are we?"

"Best Western, why?" I figured I'd pretend like she knew what we were doing here. I snuggled back into her side, ignoring her questioning look.

I felt her squirm a little. "I have to use the bathroom."

I just yawned and stretched, letting her go. While she was in there, I grabbed the little packets of sleeping pills I had bought last night and smashed them up so I could dump them into something. I dressed, shoving them in my pocket real quick before she came out. I waited for my turn and use the bathroom like nothing was going on. "I think they have breakfast here," I shouted to her.

When I came out, she was looking around for something.

"You alright?" I asked innocently.

"I can't find my phone."

"You probably left it in the car. You were out cold when we got here last night."

"Where is here?"

"Nevada?"

"NEVADA? Why are we in Nevada?"

"It's on the way to my house in Arizona. You decided you needed a break so you came with me." I wondered if she would buy that bullshit.

She looked at me confused. I put my arm around her. "Come on; let's go get some food in you."

She let me lead her to the front office and we grabbed some food. Well, I had mostly coffee and some cereal, she had toast. I worried that her stomach wasn't feeling well. "Are you feeling alright?"

She picked at her toast and I grabbed a few muffins for later. We checked out and got ready to get back on the road. I hoped this would go smoothly. I really didn't want to have to drug her. If she came willingly, it would be best.

"Do you need me to drive?" I was shocked when she asked me.

I smiled widely, "Yeah, that would be great, just follow the GPS," I pointed to it. "If you need help with something, just let me know. We can stop in Vegas for lunch. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I asked again.

She gave me a smile that looked forced and nodded yes. I scooted the muffins I had snagged from the hotel where she could reach them. "You can have these if you need a snack."

She whispered thanks then headed out. I was worried for a moment when we came to the intersection that she would turn back, but she didn't, she followed the GPS, leaving me to recline a little and listen to the music. We had to go off of the iPod because there wasn't a damn station out here in the middle of nowhere.

It was hotter than hell out here, even with the air conditioner blowing full blast. I was glad I had filled the gas tank when I first pulled into Ely because there sure as hell wasn't anything between there and Vegas.

When we finally saw the welcome to Vegas sign, Bella seemed to get more nervous.

"Where do you want to eat? Your pick," I offered. I hoped the more slack I gave her the more she would believe she was here of her own free will.

"I don't know how much money I have in my purse."

"I told you yesterday I'd cover the expenses because I needed another driver anyways."

She looked at me with her little furrowed brow, but I just yawned, proving my need for a second pair of hands. "I…well," she scrunched up her face and took a deep breath, "I don't want to get married," she blurted out.

Was that what she thought this was? I laughed so hard I think she swerved. When I looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry."

"So that never crossed your mind? I'm not good enough, am I?"

"Yes, yes you are. I'd love to marry you, but I'm way too young. I'm just starting college. I have a few years before I start my family."

She wiped her face. "So I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

She shook her head at me and then focused on the road. We stopped at a casino and she ate shrimp for lunch. I knew if she barfed it up, that would be so nasty. I didn't know what was up with her, but she seemed to be coming along willingly. I knew if I could get her to the house and get her locked up, I'd be home free.

A/N Thanks for reading, more to come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**You must read the **_**URGENT Author's Note **_**at the end or your pussy will shrivel up and fall off. Well, maybe not, but it might…**

**Chapter 6 - Silent**

I sat across from Bella, who was eating her third plate from the seafood buffet. She seemed to be slowing down and not in a good way.

"You alright?" I asked worried, she was looking a little green around the gills.

"I…" she gripped her stomach.

"You probably should've stuck with the chicken or beef. I don't trust seafood from a land-locked state, especially one in the middle of a desert."

Her eyes shot up to mine in panic. She tried to scoot to the end of the booth and get out, but ended up yakking it all up right next to our table. Thank god I was not a sympathetic puker. Unfortunately, the guy two tables down from us and his buddy were.

Quicker than a blink, the buffet was shut down and Bella, along with the sympathetic barf dudes, were in the casino infirmary.

The doctor, who I was not sure really was a doctor, was asking her all sorts of questions. There was only one that caught her up.

"Do you need a calendar, Ms. Swan?"

"No, I, ah, I remember the date of my last period." She wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, but she didn't answer.

The doctor looked to her and then to me, "Would you feel more comfortable discussing this alone?" he asked.

Up to this point, Bella had been playing it cool. She hadn't hinted at remembering that I had kidnapped her, but I didn't know how memory loss worked. It usually just gradually came back to you and if she had figured it out and was trying to get rid of me now…I couldn't let this guy take her from me.

"Just tell him when your last period was already," I snapped.

"It was thirty-five days ago."

"Are your cycles regular?"

"Yes."

"Are they usually twenty-eight, twenty-one…thirty-five days?"

She glanced at me and then squeezed herself tighter, "Twenty-eight." She had just said it when she jumped off the little table and ran to the trashcan and lost what little she had left.

She dropped to the floor after that. The doctor called a guy to come help put her on the table. He checked her pulse and I glanced at where they had moved her from, seeing that there was blood on the floor. When I pointed it out to the Casino doctor, he turned to his nurse, "Call for an ambulance, now."

"What is it? What happened?"

"When there's an issue like this, we're required to send patients to the ER. I only hydrate and check for concussions."

An EMT came running in and they moved Bella to the stretcher. I followed after and was surprised when the casino doctor was right on my heels. "We'll take my car."

He had his Bluetooth on and was talking to someone already at the hospital. He was answering questions he had just asked Bella moments earlier. When they came to the cycle question, he let them know that he didn't do any lab work and suggested a few tests. They all just had initials for names and I had no idea what the hell he'd just said.

He left me in the waiting room and met up with another doctor. They took off down the hall together, talking fast at each other. I stood alone, wondering what the hell had just happened.

I had paced the room for a good thirty minutes when a cop car parked outside.

What if she woke up? What if she was fine and told them I had taken her? I was really starting to freak out. I had to get out of here. I watched as the officer crossed the lot. I didn't have a damn car! My eyes darted at the door a couple more times. I had to find a way to get out of here.

Someone jumped into the officer's arms and kissed his cheek. The woman was older and handed him a blue teddy bear.

I sat motionless, not wanting to draw attention to myself as he hurried in and caught an elevator. I let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed. He wasn't here for me, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't come for me. I had to get to Bella and stay with her so she would keep her mouth shut. She couldn't tell them anything. I wouldn't let them take her from me. She needed to stay with me. I had to help her and I couldn't do that if I was in jail.

I went to the nurse and asked to see Bella. The bitch told me nothing. I stormed out of the hospital, standing on the sidewalk looking at the building as I tried to make out where she was inside. A man was pacing outside not far from me. "Yes, I know she's in there, I need her hospital room number. She called me to ask me to come down and see her," he snapped. "Just transfer me to her room then and she'll tell me herself!" They must have transferred him because he flopped down on the bench, silently holding the phone to his ear. "Baby, I'm here, but they won't tell me your room number." He let out a relieved sigh. "I'm on my way." He jumped up and hurried into the hospital, taking the elevator.

I wondered if I could get a hold of Bella the same way. I called information and got the number of the hospital. I didn't even ask if she was there. "Please transfer me to Isabella Swan's room."

"One moment please," was all the operator said and I heard ringing. I just hoped that she answered the damn phone.

"Hello?" she sounded a little lost.

"Bella, it's Edward, what room are you in?"

"I, uh, hold on a minute." I could hear shuffling of material. "There's an eraser board with Room 213 written on it. I think that's where I am."

"I'm on my way." I hung up before she could protest. The nurse asked me where I was going. "To see Bella in Room 213." Dumb bitch. I flipped her off and hopped on the elevator.

**(FYI, I love healthcare professionals. Edward was just a nervous asshole at that moment. Who wouldn't be with the risk of losing the girl he'd kidnapped and the possible threat of jail time.)**

I hurried down the hall and walked right in without knocking. She gave me a weak smile when she saw me. Was she starting to remember? "Hey, girl, how are you feeling?"

"I've had better days. The doctor wants to talk to you."

"To me? Why?"

She looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers. "He just does."

"What did you tell him?" I was trying hard not to explode at her, but my words still came out firm.

"That the baby wasn't yours."

I stepped back confused, "Baby?"

"I lost a baby. I was pregnant. I just found out three days ago."

I stumbled back and sat in the chair. "But you're okay now?"

She shook her head no. "I didn't think I could even get pregnant."

"Why not?"

She curled in on herself a little. "I caught an STD when I was younger. I didn't know I had it and it was left untreated for a long time. It caused a lot of damage."

"How can you not know you had an STD?" I nearly yelled at her.

"You'd be surprised to hear that most STD's are undetectable other than a little discharge and a low-grade fever that most don't even notice. Discharge in females is pretty normal in general so missing STD's isn't that hard," the doctor spoke as he walked over with her chart, looking it over and then he turned to me. "You should get tested and treated as well."

"I'm fine."

"It's that attitude right there that causes the rapid spread of STD's."

"My dick is fine."

"Any dripping or mucus discharge?" he asked taking out this thermometer.

"It's a dick." Everyone dripped when they got hard.

"I'll take that as a yes, any painful urination?"

"No."

"Frequent urination?"

"No."

He held the thermometer out, waiting for me to open my mouth. I looked at Bella, who was watching me worriedly. I rolled my eyes and opened it. When it beeped, it said 99.8 on his readout. "Well, it could be nothing or it could be something." He sat at the computer screen in the room and typed something up. "Your name is Edward Cullen, correct? Do you have a middle name?"

"Anthony," I sneered at the back of his head.

"Birthdate?"

I gave him my date of birth and looked over at Bella. She was curled up now with tears in her eyes.

"Can you give me a number where they can reach you?"

I gave him my cell phone number, not taking my eyes off of Bella.

"I've sent an order down to the lab to run some tests, looking for a range of STD's."

"So these invisible STDs, they can make you lose a baby?" I was hoping that my drugging her wasn't the cause of her losing this baby.

The doctor looked to Bella.

"You can tell him."

"I don't believe the pregnancy was viable and that's why she lost the baby. With the amount of damage and scar tissue she has around and in her fallopian tubes and uterus from the previous STD, it's amazing that an egg even made it as far as it did. We've done a D-and-C on her to help clear things out which should help. However, if she ever wants to have children, it'll most likely have to be with the help of a fertility doctor."

"What do you mean viable pregnancy?"

"Well, there are a number of reasons a woman can miscarry. The most common is when her body recognizes that the material being used to make the zygote is defective and will cause deformities. It's nature's natural selection. The body aborts the baby and then prepares itself to try again, hopefully with more viable material. I believe that's what has happened in Ms. Swan's case. Now, why don't you go get your lab work done and I'll get my nurse in here so I can check out how Ms. Swan is recovering." The doctor stepped out of the room and as soon as the door closed, I was at her bedside.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at me and started crying as she shook her head no. I wrapped my arms around her, not sure what to do or say. Was she upset that she had lost the baby or because she couldn't have kids without help?

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I was pregnant with another guy's kid and I didn't tell you."

"It would've been nice to know." I was still freaking out a little, worried that I had killed the kid with my drugging her. I remembered then that she had drunk beer. "You drank beer!" I accused. She looked away from me. "I can't believe you were drinking a beer when you knew you were pregnant!"

"I didn't know for sure. I took a home test, but my body was so messed up when…I didn't want to believe it. I can't have kids, Edward. Didn't you hear the doctor?" she waved an arm at the door. "I don't have viable eggs in my body. I don't make viable eggs because I'm too damaged!" She started sobbing her eyes out and rolled away from me.

I climbed into the bed next to her. I didn't miss that she had almost told me something, but stopped herself. I hoped once I got her settled into my place that she would open up. I knew she might be a little upset when I didn't let her go at first, but with time, I knew she would calm down and open up to me.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head. "I'm sorry."

She quickly rolled over and hid her face in my neck sobbing. I was just happy she was letting me hold her. I didn't think she had figured out that I had kidnapped her yet.

When the doctor came back in with his nurse, I gave my Bella a kiss on the forehead before I slipped out to the lab to get my tests done. I was sure I was clean. There was nothing wrong with me, I was sure of it.

Yeah, color me shocked when my cell phone rang with my lab results later that night. I needed to see Dr. Brighton for my prescription. Thankfully, Chlamydia was treatable. It was also known as the silent STD. When I told Bella, she grimaced and looked away.

Dr. Brighton came in with his nurse. She had a tray with a couple of bottles. "I'm going to give you the one-time dose injection of azithromycin to treat your Chlamydia."

"So she gave it to me?"

"Most likely not, yours looks more advanced than hers. She's also more susceptible because of her damaged reproductive system. Her chronic pain most likely masked the infection from her knowledge."

"Chronic pain?" I asked and looked over at Bella.

"It's totally normal with my screwed-up body," she shrugged and looked away, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably.

"So, I gave it to her?"

"You should contact your previous sexual partners and let them know they need to get tested. Left untreated, like in Ms. Swan's case, it can cause severe damage to the reproductive organs and cause PID, pelvic inflammatory disease, which causes chronic pain."

I just looked away and shook my head.

"It's known as a silent STD for a reason, Mr. Cullen. You need to contact these women. If you don't want to do it, at least give me their names and information so we can get a hold of them."

Bella looked up at me with hurt in her eyes. She knew I wasn't a virgin. Was she upset because I had gotten around before her?

"You have to at least give them the girls' names, Edward. You can't let this happen to them," she begged and I realized she wasn't hurt because I had been with other chicks, but because I honestly didn't give a fuck enough about them to call them.

I let out a huff, "Fine, I'll give you the girls' names and numbers and you guys can call them. I don't want to talk to them, and you leave my name out of it," I ordered. Last thing I needed was some bitch coming after me.

The nurse glared at me, but quickly pulled out a pad and paper. I gave her the names of my slutty ex-girlfriend and five chicks I had banged before her that I could remember. The rest were just shit out of luck.

Bella seemed relieved that I had given the nurse some names. I had a feeling that if she knew there were lots more girls that I didn't know the information for, let alone remember their names, she would be pissed.

**A/N: I did research on Chlamydia; information in the chapter above is accurate! Y**ou can actually have no symptoms at all, or such mild symptoms that you don't even notice them. Get tested, people, this is one nasty STD that can do some wickedly permanent damage. And let's face it, there are a lot of people out there with the same attitude as Edward about letting his previous partners know he had an STD. Bella's reaction to what caused her miscarriage and why is a bit extreme, and she didn't fully listen to what the doctor said about her condition so she misunderstood him, twisting the doctor's words in her head about her ovulation. The rest of the stuff is spot on. Look it up and get the facts for yourself.

**I strongly suggest** you do your own research on line and learn a little more about STD's. I dug around to find one that would fit my story's needs. There are so many STD out there that are left untreated it's shocking and most have no symptoms, very mild, or very few symptoms. STDs also infect other places such as your anus, sinus, and throat. **Itchy ass? Chronic sore throat? Or how about unusual mucus in your nose? Yeah, your snotty nose could be an STD if you gave a guy a blowjob that had one.**

My suggestion, keep your legs crossed and your mouth shut. Spend your time with your vibrator until you enter into a monogamous relationship. Then make sure you're both tested, because even though you don't have any symptoms and feel fine, it doesn't mean you are.

**Gives new meaning to keeping your nose clean doesn't it...**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward is still crazy, but Bella isn't letting him show it.

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just…who knows what.

Chapter 7 – Nasty

Bella was finally released from the hospital. The hotel/casino paid for it all, which was shocking, and they comped us a room. We just had to keep our mouths shut about their shitty seafood buffet. I stuck by my original opinion; you should never eat "sea" food in a "land" locked state, especially in a desert. Just saying, it was all very Duh in my mind.

The room they gave us was nice. I helped Bella to bed. She took some pain pills, curled up, and just stared at the wall. I knew she wasn't alright, but I didn't know what to say to her. The fact that I had given her a STD freaked me out. The fact that I even had one scared the shit out of me.

I scrubbed my junk in the shower and looked down at it. The damn thing looked perfectly normal. Dr. Brighton was right, that sucker was silent. That was one secret I didn't like my dick keeping. The fucker should have told me it was sick.

I chuckled to myself because I called my dick a fucker. That was exactly what it was. We were called, asking us if we wanted dinner. The doctor had given the hotel some menu suggestions for our dinner and breakfast to help settle Bella's stomach. I picked from the choices they had and they sent it up with room service. They were doing some major ass kissing and I wasn't sure why. I wondered how honest the doctors were being with us. If Bella's severe vomiting and stomach cramping had caused her miscarriage, I knew we could sue their asses. I looked up miscarriages on line and what Dr. Brighton claimed had happened seemed to be a common cause. I kept telling myself it was nature and not my drugging her or her severe puking that had caused it.

I didn't think Bella could handle getting into a legal mess with them right now, anyway. I just snuggled up to her. I was surprised when she let me pull her into my arms and hold her. We both slept pretty hard that night. I woke around nine in the morning to the knocking of room service with our breakfast. I had told them when to bring it up last night. I was glad they had because I would probably have slept through the whole damn day.

I brought Bella her breakfast, waking her up by kissing her forehead. It didn't look like she was going to eat, but I decided I wasn't letting her off the hook. She poked at her food for a minute and then I took a scoop and just shoved it into her mouth before her barely-there quarter of a bite could be put in her mouth. She looked at me shocked.

I just grinned. "You gotta eat. Don't waste free food. It'd be a shame."

She giggled, covering her full mouth with her hand. I kissed her forehead again because she was so damn cute. I wished she would let me kiss her lips. Maybe once I had her locked up and establish that she was not leaving, she would let me kiss her without throwing a fit. I was sure she would be convinced by then that I was just doing what was best for her.

I brought her the bag with her bathroom stuff. Apparently, losing the baby was a messy thing, but she had girl stuff to take care of it. I gave her some pain pills and thought of slipping her some more sleeping pills. She seemed to be coming willingly, though. It was nice that she wasn't fighting me on this.

She fell asleep in the car shortly after we checked out. The drive was quiet. I focused on the road, but I tried to break up the monotony by glancing at her. She was frowning and tears were leaking out even though she was asleep. I wondered if she had cried before in her sleep and I didn't notice it because she didn't make any sounds when she did it.

I considered waking her up, but decided the faster we got to my house the better. She woke just long enough to eat the burger I'd ordered for her. I insisted she eat it, telling her if she didn't, I'd pull the car over and make her.

She looked scared for a minute, but started laughing. I guess she thought I was joking. She took a big bite and smiled at me. Her empty hand reached over and wound into my hair. "Thank you," was all she said and finished her burger quickly and then downed her drink. She leaned across the car and rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face as she fell back asleep. This was going easier than I thought it would.

We made a pit stop at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. She cleaned up a little and when she got back in the car, she laid her head in my lap. I rested my hand on her side. She grabbed it, pressing it into her lower abdomen and started to cry. She rolled over and hid her face in my stomach. She was so broken. I wished I would have thought to take her away sooner.

When we pulled up to my house, she woke up and looked at me sheepishly. I just kissed her forehead. I understood she was messed up. She would soon learn that I was here to fix that.

We didn't talk as we unloaded the car. She took her things into the master bedroom along with mine. It was like she knew she belonged with me. After we brought in the last box, I locked the front door. I'd just turned the last lock when she walked into the room.

"Thank god you're cool with locking your door. The guy across the street was creeping me out."

I nearly leaped to the window to see who she was talking about. There, on an old rickety front porch, was a dark-haired man. His overgrown mustache twitched when he saw me glare at him and then the bastard smirked.

I couldn't let him distract me. It was time to get back to the plan. "You're not allowed outside."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She sounded way too agreeable.

I wondered if she had figured it out yet. I followed after her slowly, wondering what the hell she was doing. I stood back and watched her move around in the master bathroom. She was putting her stuff in my drawers and under the bathroom sink. She set our body washes next to each other. When she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her usual light pink blush turned a dark red and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "You're not mad, are you? I just thought maybe…I mean just while I'm here..."

It took me a minute to figure out that she'd thought I was upset with her for putting her stuff away. I quickly pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "No, I'm not mad."

She let out a relieved sigh and then yawned.

"Tired, baby?"

She just nodded yes. I scooped her up and carried her to bed, then tucked her in, kissing her cheek. "You rest, I'll finish unpacking." I had learned on my online search last night that her sleeping a lot wouldn't be unusual. Her pain pills could cause drowsiness on top of the emotional stress she was dealing with. Luckily for me, she was too exhausted to put together that I had taken her and didn't plan on returning her, ever.

I quietly unpacked the bags with her clothes. She hadn't figured out yet that I had brought all of her things. She only noticed her duffle bag and her toiletries bag. I carefully hung half of her clothes in my closet and put the rest in the attic. She was being so cooperative at the moment that I didn't want to spook her yet.

I grabbed my phone and called my grandparents, letting them know I was officially here. As usual, they were short with me. They said they were glad I had made it safely and quickly got off the phone. I doubted I would see much of them. They never took much interest in my family's lives up to this point. I texted my mother, knowing she would be pissed if I interrupted a meeting while she was at work. I was sure she would tell dad; that was if he remembered to worry about me when he got home.

There was no response text. I was not surprised by my mother's lack of interest. I had always kind of been in my parent's way. That was not something they would have to worry about now. They had always cared for me financially. I had never gone without, so I figured that was all that was really important. Them giving me this house was a good way of sweeping me aside. I suspected my grandparents had used this house the same way; anything to get the kid out of their house, out of their lives, and out of their way. I shook that thought off. My mother had said they might look here for work so it was possible they might follow. I wasn't holding my breath.

I looked down the hallway where my girl was sleeping. If they moved here, I wondered if they would try to see me. I chuckled blackly to myself. I really doubted that, but their lack of interest in me was probably for the best at this point. Bella hadn't tried to get away yet, but it didn't mean she wouldn't try at some point. If she became difficult, I'd have to lock her away in the back apartment. I couldn't risk that nosey mustached neighbor making trouble for us.

After a quick snack, I joined her in bed, tired from the drive and move. I was out cold fast. I felt something wet on my dick and worried that nasty STD would make my cock explode. I woke in a panic. Bella had her mouth on my dick and I was so grossed out that my diseased dick nearly shriveled up at first sight. "That's sick! Don't be sucking my nasty cock!" I was so disgusted with that traitor cock of mine that even her hand reaching for me did no good. "Don't touch it!"

She jumped back from me crying, and then whimpered that she was sorry before she ran from the room. I freaked out, worried she would try to leave, but she just darted into another bedroom and curled up on the bed. I knew this might happen. I closed her door and reached up, locking the bolt I had installed on it. She'd find out soon enough that she couldn't leave. With her locked away, I slept worry free. I knew she couldn't get away from me.

The doctor had said it would take seven days for the Chlamydia to clear up. I hoped he was right. How would I be able to tell for sure? It was not like I could see anything of it now. That nasty dick of mine looked so innocent, yet the bastard had given Bella a disease. She would be clean in seven days as well. That was how long the medicine would take to fully work. I would have to find a clinic for us to be tested in once it had been seven days. I was sure there was one on the university campus. I wouldn't risk giving it to my girl again. The doctor had said she was more susceptible. No, I would take care of her. She would see that I was what she needed.

I saw that I had slept for three hours. I unlocked her door and headed for the kitchen. She needed to eat. It was time for her pain pill and it wasn't to be taken on an empty stomach. I found an old tray on top of the fridge. It was just what I needed. I was pleased with myself for thinking ahead. I had packed a box full of food from my parent's pantry. It would be enough to tide me over until I could get Bella all the way settled in.

Bella rolled over when I opened the door. She looked so ashamed, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. "It's time for your pill."

I set the tray across her lap and she ate the toast and took her pill. I was frustrated because she couldn't seem to look at me. I grabbed her chin and forced her to make eye contact with me. "Why won't you look at me?"

Tears ran down her cheeks. I was pissed, but her sad pout overruled my anger. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly in my arms. She full-out sobbed into my chest. I felt like shit for being mad at her. She was too broken to be upset with. I carried her back to my room and tucked her in. She looked at me confused, but she would learn soon enough that she belonged with me. "Rest now, you're body is trying to heal and fight off the disease my nasty dick gave you." I looked at my pants where the bastard was hiding. "I'm sorry."

She was too forgiving. She didn't speak or say I was forgiven. It was the way she snuggled into my side, giving me an extra squeeze that let me know she had forgiven me.


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma serves it with a side of stuffing fit to die for, and I just write it…**

**THE NAUGHTY BABYSITTER**

**Chapter 8 – Some Splainin' to Do**

I woke to the smell of bacon which made me smile for about three seconds before I realized…I didn't have any bacon in the house. I jumped up and ran down the hall to find Bella cooking breakfast.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?"

"Breakfast," she answered without flinching at my tone of voice.

"I didn't say you could leave. What are you doing going out on your own?"

She looked at me and then out the front window where creepy mustache guy was smiling. She shivered and then reached over, closing the blinds.

"Well, he wasn't out there when I went to get stuff for breakfast. You didn't have any milk, eggs, or butter. You were out of everything. Someone needed to get some food. I couldn't find my purse. Did you see it when we were unloading yesterday?"

She had me there, truth was I had her purse and I wasn't giving it back to her because I didn't want her trying to contact anyone or getting away. "Nah, maybe you forgot it in Vegas," I brushed it off. She had been pretty messed up on painkillers. It was perfectly reasonable for her to have forgotten it there.

She harrumphed and turned back to the stovetop. "Well, I can't remember where I had it last. I had to steal a twenty out of your wallet, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I suppose not, just don't go out again," I warned, but she didn't seem bothered my grouchy attitude.

"Sit, let me get you a plate," she ordered.

I did, watching her for any sign of her figuring it out. Her purse and phone were both missing. She hadn't had either for three days now. Most people would have been going nuts, but she hadn't said a word.

She sat down across from me and ate like it was perfectly normal to be here with me, as if we hadn't been estranged for the past five months.

"I'm gonna find out where the health clinic is on campus. I figure we can get tested there when our antibiotics have finished off, you know, double check to make sure we're clean."

She smiled at me, eating her bacon.

"I don't want you leaving the house." Now I just had to come up with a feasible reason why. "I don't know the neighborhood here."

"It's cool, Edward. I honestly am a bit of a homebody. I only ever went out on the weekends anyways." She looked up at me then, waiting for me to say something.

"Okay, well, now that that's settled, just…don't go out," I stumbled over my words again.

She slid my car keys across the table to me. "Are you registered?"

"Yeah, classes start next Monday." She frowned at her plate. "Do you need to do some laundry?" I asked changing the subject. I didn't want her asking when she was going home, because the answer would be never.

"Yes, I only have a few things with me. I must've packed in a hurry." She finished her food, setting her plate in the sink. "You mind if I take a shower?"

"Nah, go ahead."

She slipped out of the room, leaving me to finish my breakfast. I heard the pipes groan in the old house as she turned the water on. I looked out the front window and saw creepy mustache dude leaning to the side, trying to look in another window. It was then I remembered that the bathroom had a window on that side.

I ran to the bathroom, bursting through the door. Bella about jumped out of her skin, but I just brushed past her, hanging a towel over the window. "Is everything alright?" she asked standing buck naked, completely unfazed by my presence.

"I just saw the freak across the street trying to look in the window."

"What!" she screeched freaking out and yanking me against her, holding me between her and the window.

"It's covered." I was ready to push her off me and walk out, but she seemed terrified now and really shook up about it.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Bella…"

"Please, I promise I won't touch you. I know you don't want me anymore. I just don't want to be in here alone and naked where he might see me."

When I looked down at her, she really did look distressed. "Fine, just don't touch my thing," I grumped, still pissed that I had a nasty dick and a hot chick and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Her expression looked pained, but she released me and stepped into the now-steaming shower. I undressed and slipped in behind her. Her head was under the spray, her arms up, fingers in her hair and her tits popped right up and out at me. Jesus, she had a beautiful set on her. She stepped forward, bumping right into me. I was too mesmerized by her boobs to notice she was changing her position.

"I need the shampoo," she pointed past me and I moved aside so she could reach it, doing my best to keep my distance. Her fine ass was the next thing that distracted me as she bent low to grab her shampoo. Damn, this was going to be harder than I thought. Her tight little ass made me remember all the times I'd had her bent over, balls deep and fucking her hard, making her scream my name.

When she moved back to stand upright, I noticed her gaze was focused on something down in the tub, at least I thought it was. It only took me a moment to realize she was staring at my cock that was begging for fun. Damn fucker was begging, but he was still in time out until I knew for sure it was safe to fuck her, and boy did I plan to fuck her hard.

"I can take care of that," she pointed to my sick dick.

I just shook my head no. "He's off limits until I get the all-clear from the clinic. The doctor said you were more susceptible. I'm not risking it."

Her sad eyes brightened a little. "Just until you get the all clear then?" she asked sounding hopeful. I wondered if she wanted to fuck me as bad as I wanted to fuck her.

I pulled her to my side, doing my best to keep my dick from coming in contact with her. I pinched her nipple and bit her neck. My hand was quick to find its favorite place on her ass. She moaned when I squeezed it and I knew I needed to back up before I got in trouble. "I should step out. I'm going to just dry off and get dressed."

She looked down at my cock, letting her hand slide down my side, gripping my hip. It was so close to where my body was begging for it to go. "There are other things…"

I shook my head no, "I'm not risking your health just to get my rocks off. I'll leave the bathroom door open so you won't be scared. I'll still keep an eye on you."

She just nodded at me and I realized as I walked out, leaving the door open, that again, she was making it way too easy to keep an eye on her. If she always had the door open then I'd always know where she was and if she was trying to escape. I slipped on my boxers and turned around just in time to see the beautiful show of her drying off. My damn dick was crying for her pussy, but he wasn't getting any.

She wasn't moving, just bent all the way forward, legs spread just enough with her dark hair touching the bathroom rug. Her dark eyes peered at me from between her knees.

"Are you sure about waiting? There are always condoms," she rocked her tight little ass at me. I was on her in seconds, wanting her so bad. I bit that luscious cheek, causing her to moan. My fingers were in her, needing to hear more. She pushed back against my hand, and then she flinched. It was just a small one, but it was enough of one to make me stop. I was being too rough with her. She was still recovering from the miscarriage. God, I was such an ass.

I pulled away, standing her up against me. "I'm sorry, baby. Just…go get dressed." I kissed her shoulder and went to wash my hand. It wasn't lost on me that her cream was pink. I watched her walk out of the room. I knew she was still healing. She couldn't have been feeling good. I didn't know why she was tempting me like this when it was obvious that she would be in pain if I fucked her.

Then it hit me, maybe she had figured it out, maybe she knew what I had done, that she had been kidnapped and she was trying to use her body to keep me from hurting her. I'd never planned to hurt her, though, she needed to know that.

She had her back to me, her sweet naked ass kept drawing my attention, but I had to focus. She had just pulled on a tank top, leaving her shoulders still accessible. I loved kissing her shoulders and neck. She hadn't been pulling away as much as she used to. I realized now that it was probably because she was trying to play nice with her kidnapper.

I kissed her shoulder, moving her hair and kissed her neck, whispering softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Suddenly, she spun around and slapped me hard. I stood their stunned.

Her eyes were wide, hand over her mouth, and her whole body was trembling. She was shocked by her own actions. I was right, she had figured it out. She knew I had taken her.

"Bella…" I started, but she stopped me, shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…oh, god, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"I didn't mean to hit you, it's just that…" She burst into tears and I wondered if she was about to tell me something. I hoped she would let me hold her. I moved slowly and when I reached out for her, she practically dove into my arms sobbing.

"I've got you," I whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry. The creepy guy across the street has me on edge, and then you came up behind me and...I forgot where I was for a moment."

I squeezed her tighter hearing that. I had scared her, but not in the way I thought I had.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

That just made her cry harder. "I'm so messed up." She looked up at me with sad glassy eyes, "I'm not good, Edward. I screw everything up. I'm…I'm…"

I squeezed her into my arms, "I know this already. Remember, you and me, we have a history."

"I messed up." She swallowed hard, "I didn't mean to, please don't hate me. I can do better. I'll be what you want."

Well shit, she had to know that I'd kidnapped her to say something like that. "Bella," I pulled away.

"No," she grabbed my arm, pulling me back to her. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll be good, just don't hate me. I know I'm a dirty whore and I've hurt you. I'm not worth your trouble, but please…"

"Bella."

She was making me mad. I didn't like her putting herself down, but then I remembered that the asshole I'd thrown out of the house when I took her had said the same thing, that she wasn't worth it and it pissed me off even more that I hadn't killed the guy.

I squeezed her in my arms tighter, hoping that the way I felt about her would somehow be pressed into her. I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her into my lap. "You are worth it, Bella. You're so worth it. Don't you ever doubt that. You're worth everything to me." I kissed her head and when she turned her face to me, I kissed her forehead.

Her hand came up to cup my face, and then slid around behind me. I felt her tug me down a little and I complied, wondering what she wanted, but doing whatever she wanted if it helped her feel better. I didn't expect what happened, though. She pressed her lips to mine. She kissed me, her mouth taking in my bottom lip and her tongue pushing into my mouth. It didn't take long for me to wake up and kiss her back.

I had her in my arms, her lips on mine, and I would not take this for granted. I knew this was a big moment for her. I kissed her with all I had. She had to know, she had to feel it. I wanted all of her, not just her body. I wouldn't leave her hanging or insecure.

When she pulled back, she looked up at me nervously. I wouldn't let her doubt how I felt about her. "You kissed me," I said, a grin playing on my lips. She just nodded her head yes. I cupped her face and pulled her back to my lips, kissing her softly. I finished off by kissing her forehead and then her ear. "Thank you."

She hugged me tightly, whimpering a little.

"I've got you baby. You know I'll take care of you."

She climbed off my lap and up the bed. She laid back and started to pull her shirt off, but I grabbed the hem, stopping her. I snatched the panties she had lain out. She looked scared for a moment. I think she thought I was rejecting her, which was the furthest thing from the truth. I slid them up her legs and grimaced when I saw tears leak from her eyes. I kissed her knees, belly button, and the top of her covered breasts. I finally met her eye to eye before I leaned down and kissed her lips, pulling her against me. My body wanted her; she had to know that I wanted her.

She pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Once I'm sure I'm clean, baby, I'm all yours, but for now, just let me take care of you."

She looked unsure as I positioned myself next to her in the bed and pulled her into my side. "Whatever you need, baby." I kissed the top of her head. She hid her face in my side and I wondered if I could tell her, if she would be okay with it. She seemed to want to be with me willingly. It took me a while to work up the courage, but I decided it was all or nothing.

"Bella," I barely got her name out, choking on my fear. I didn't want to have to lock her up after what we'd just shared. She shifted, looking up at me expectantly. "You're staying with me," I said in a way that left no room for argument.

She gave me a sweet smile, popping up and kissing my lips. I grabbed her, holding her in place and deepening the kiss. She straddled me, weaving her fingers into my hair. She rested her forehead against mine and nodded, "I'm staying with you."

I let out a deep relieved breath. I wouldn't have to lock her up. We could keep moving forward in our relationship in a normal way. Or at least as normal as either of us was capable of right now.

Now I just had to figure out a way to explain to her why I had all of her things in the attic…


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns it, beta baby, dollybigmomma laughs at my screaming at spiders. I just listen to rats run around my attic. Just don't open the door…

Chapter 9 - Feeling Ratty

When I woke from our little nap, Bella was digging around in a box I hadn't unpacked yet. She threw down what she held in a huff.

"You looking for something, babe?"

"I was just hoping my purse would be in one of the boxes, they weren't taped shut, so it could've fallen into one of them."

I was silently thrilled by her conclusion. I could give her back her purse under the guise that it was in my winter clothes box.

"Have you checked them all?" I got up, putting on my pants.

"I have, but it seemed like there was more in the car," she pouted.

"I put my winter clothes in the attic. I'll go get them and look for it, okay, baby?" I kissed her shoulder and then her neck. It was easy to get lost in her skin. Her next words snapped me back to work.

"I can go look," she offered pulling away. She couldn't go in the attic; it was full of her stuff. I really only had one box of long-sleeved shirts and a jacket up there.

"Nah, baby, there's a mess of spiders up there. I don't want you getting creeped out."

She let out a shiver, "Gah, I hate spiders."

"I'll be right back."

I ran down the hall and hustled up the attic ladder. I pulled it shut to keep her from peeking. I found her purse and her phone right away, but I wasn't ready for her to be able to contact anyone yet. Her phone was stone dead so I figured if she had it and not a charger, it would be safe. I brought down the pair and held them out, "Success!"

She jumped into my arms, not taking them from me, kissing my cheek. This Bella was much more affectionate than the old Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and claimed her lips, she didn't fight me. When I pulled back, she had a giddy grin on her face and I kissed her lightly again, "You're so beautiful." She really was. I hoped that I could keep that smile on her face. That was what I really wanted. I wanted her to be happy. I knew she wasn't happy back in Washington. I was determined to stop her self-destructive streak and take care of her.

She took her purse and then dug through it. She pulled out a pack of pills and waved them at me. "I've got to start over now that I've missed nearly a week," she shook her head.

"Damn it." That was one thing I hadn't taken into account. She didn't have her birth control pills. She started doing some math and let out a sigh, shaking her head. "What wrong?" We hadn't had sex since I'd taken her, I didn't know what she was worried about.

"I was hoping that I'd missed only the placebo week when I was supposed to have my period, but I've missed two days on top of that as well. I didn't want to have to wait a full month." She looked at me sadly, but her words were enough to draw me to her.

I took her in my arms, kissing her softly. "We'll figure it out, baby. Your body probably needs time to heal. Besides, there are always condoms. It might not hurt to use them anyways. I'm still nervous about getting you sick."

She looked away from me, making me want to squeeze her tighter. She'd never said she was upset, but she had to be. I kissed her ear, "I'm so sorry, baby. Can you ever forgive me?"

She looked up at me watery-eyed, "Always."

Her answer reverberated in my chest and felt like she'd meant so much more. I really hoped that she could always forgive me. I didn't want her to ever find out that I had taken her, but if she did, I wanted her to be able to forgive me if she was upset about it. She had to see it was the right thing for me to do, that I did it because I cared so much about her.

She looked up at me nervously, like she wanted to say something, but was too scared to.

"What is it, baby?"

One side of her mouth picked up in a crooked smile when I called her baby. Her eyes searched mine for a moment. She must have found what she needed since she cleared her throat and started to speak, "Maybe we don't need them."

"We don't?" I was confused. She knew I didn't want kids right now, she had to know that by the way I had flipped out when she thought we were getting married in Vegas.

She could feel me pulling away and gripped my hand before I walked away. "Don't you remember what the doctor said? I'd need a fertility doctor to get pregnant."

"You were just pregnant, Bella," I snapped harsher than I should have. I saw her flinch and felt guilty instantly.

She looked away, "I can't carry to term. I'm too damaged," she whispered.

God, I felt like an ass. I knew this was a sore spot for her, but I really didn't want to risk this. I tugged frantically at my hair, "Baby, I can't do this. I can't put you through that again. I don't want a kid right now and I don't want you in the hospital again," I pointed at her tummy. She had been so upset and honestly, I had been scared out of my mind when they'd rushed her off to the hospital. The only words I had understood in all that doctor talk were hemorrhaging and life-threatening.

I turned my back on her, so damn frustrated with this mess.

I heard the door open and turned around just in time to see her step outside with her bag in hand. Who the hell had unlocked the back door? I ran after her, there was no way I was letting her leave. She wasn't even to the end of the driveway when I yelled for her to stop. "Isabella, get back here now!" I ordered. She didn't move I and I hoped to god that she wouldn't take off running because lord knows I would throw her over my shoulder and carry her back into the house. "Get back here now, you're not to leave the house!"

Her back was to me so I didn't know if she was about to take off or not. She pulled her purse up to her chest, hugging it tightly. "You're not allowed out of this house and you know it."

I was sure I was pushing my luck, that she would snap and explode, but it didn't matter. If she charged at me in anger, I could pull her into the house and lock her up.

She turned around slowly and what I saw broke my heart. She had tears running down her face, with her eyes cast down. I quickly ran to her, pulling her into my arms. "God, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," I whispered kissing her hair. I picked her up and carried her inside, because she made no move to come back. She didn't fight me, though, so I took that as a good sign.

I sat with her on the couch, holding her tightly. She wasn't leaving me; she had to know she couldn't go outside again. "You do not walk out on me like that again," I said firmly.

She sniffled, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Jesus, baby," I let out a relieved breath that she wasn't giving me shit about this. I kissed her forehead again. "What am I gonna do with you?"

She looked up at me, looking so sad and hurt. Damn, my gut was turning with guilt.

"I'm so broken," she spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"I'll fix you," I promised, nuzzling into her hair.

She snuggled into me and I knew it was going to be fine, that she wouldn't sneak off when I turned my back again.

Her tummy growled and I chuckled. It made such a big noise for such a small girl. "Looks like it's time to feed you."

I dug around in the kitchen and she did the same. She pulled out some bread and started making toast. I pulled out a can of tuna, but she shook her head no. "We don't have any mayonnaise. Put it on the list." She pointed to the fridge. There was a list in her handwriting of things we needed. "Add phone charger, too."

"It wasn't in your purse?" I asked innocently, knowing damn well it was in the attic.

"No, I should probably call Rose and let her know we got here alright."

"You can use my phone to text her." I wondered if she would notice if I didn't send the text.

"I don't know her number. I never bothered to memorize it once I had it in my phone." She plopped down on a chair, taking a big bite of toast. "Have you called your parents yet?"

"I sent them a text. I didn't want to bug them at work. I let my grandparents know I was here, too."

"Grandparents?"

"Yeah, they bought this house for my dad when he went to ASU. I don't know them that well. I've only ever seen them a handful of times."

"Oh…that's…"

I knew she wanted to say something to make me feel better, but I was fine with my family's lack of interest in me. "It's cool, baby. I'm used to being on my own. It's actually more annoying when they butt in and start causing trouble."

"Like getting you a babysitter," she offered with a small smile.

"No, that was the best thing they could've done for me," I leaned down kissing her.

I purposely took us to a grocery store so we could get everything on our list except the phone charger she needed. I told her not to worry about it too much, that I'd be getting one sometime the following weekend. It was Sunday night and my first classes started in the morning.

To say I was nervous about leaving Bella alone was an understatement. I had another genius idea when we were buying trash bags and saw rat traps. I had to keep her out of the attic and was worried spiders might not be enough to stop her from going up there looking for her charger. Her eyes widened when I put the rat traps in the shopping cart.

"What do you need those for?" she sounded distressed.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I'm pretty sure I saw a rat in the attic. I'll set them tonight and check them when I get back from school tomorrow, just don't open the door to it, I don't want them getting into the rest of the house."

Her arms crossed her body and she shook her head no hard. "Don't worry, I won't."

"I'll take care of it. It's an older house; it's bound to have some problems." I kissed the top of her head, pulling her into my arms and hoping that my tale of spiders and rats didn't scare her out of the house altogether.

The next day, I was a mess. I was barely able to collect the syllabus for the two classes I had that day. The long-winded professor did nothing to keep my attention. I had set the rat traps and reminded Bella not to open the door and risk the rats coming downstairs. When my second class ended at three o'clock in the afternoon, I practically ran home.

The fact that creepy mustache guy was not on his porch staring at my house unnerved me. I didn't know what was worse, him staring or not knowing exactly where he was. I used my keys, unlocking the two bolts on the door and the handle lock. I went to open the door, but found the chain was on. "Baby, I'm home, can you come get the chain off the door?"

She came running to the door with a smile. "I'm sorry…" she started to apologize, but I stopped her with a kiss.

"Better safe than sorry, it's good to have the chain on when I'm not here." I had to admit that for half a second, the thought did cross my mind that she had gone into the attic and found her things then locked the chain on the door to keep me out and away from her.

"I'm so glad you're home. The creepy guy across the street had a couple of friends over today. The blinds were closed in here, but I could still see them over there through the cracks. All three of them were staring at the house. I think I heard one of the rat traps snap, but I was too freaked out to check on it."

"Don't worry about it." I was silently panicking. "I read up on it. If there's one rat, there's most likely a whole family of them. Just keep the door shut, baby. Better they're up there than down here with us." I rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her. I went and checked the first trap and was a little grossed out when I did actually find a rat. "Shit, is it crazy I was hoping not to catch one?" I held the trap out and she quickly brought a trash bag, letting me drop the whole thing into it. There was no way I was touching that thing.

"Did you check the other traps?" she asked worried.

"The others? You heard more than one?" I was starting to really freak myself out now. I had found the dead rat in the trap closest to the door and didn't even bother to look at the other five I'd spread around the attic. Bella had gone through so much trouble actually putting bait on them; I figured I might as well set them all.

"I think I heard all six of them go off."

"Well, shit," I groaned. Sure enough, they had all snapped and had dead rats in them. I took the trash bag up with me to check the traps and just carefully maneuvered them all into the bag, doing my best to touch them as little as possible. When Bella watched me come down the ladder with my loaded trash bag, she actually jumped back in disgust. I really couldn't blame her. She followed me out to the trash can under the carport. I tried not to let her being outside bother me, but it made me feel a little crazy inside. I didn't want her to get any ideas, and she might have if she got a taste of what it was like to be outside. I ushered her back into the house and scrubbed my hands and arms like mad. "Were gonna have to pick up more traps." She just nodded in agreement.

She grabbed her little list on the fridge and pulled her wallet from her purse. I didn't want her paying for anything. She didn't have a job right now and I didn't want her thinking she could get one. We headed to the grocery store again and she picked up a few little things from the face stuff aisle and a few medicines from a different aisle. I picked up six sets of traps. I paid for it all before she could even get her card out. She looked like she was about to protested. I kissed her ear, "You're mine to take care of, don't fight me on this, you won't win." I looked her straight in the eyes when I said the last part. She knew I meant business.

We spent the better part of the night filling the thirty-six traps with bait and carefully setting them. To my dismay, I came out of the attic with a spider on my back and was promptly beaten with a broom by a screeching Bella. I thought she had caught a glimpse of her things in the attic and flipped. I confused her with my joy over finding an actual smashed spider on my shirt. Fucker was huge, too.

Needless to say, we took a long shower that night and did a lot of scrubbing. Bella kept shivering like she was grossed out and would occasionally jump around, wiggling all silly and making me laugh. Any apprehension I had about her wandering up into the attic dissipated. I didn't think I could bribe her with anything to go up there at this point. My secret was safe…for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Bombed**

The next morning, I woke to Bella slamming pots around. I thought she was pissed, but turned out there was a bug in the kitchen and she was using a dirty pot to smash it. After laughing at the spry girl bouncing around my kitchen scared of bugs, I set the table for breakfast.

We just had cereal this morning since she didn't feel comfortable digging into the cabinets anymore. She put bug spray on her shopping list in capital letters. I promised to pick some up on my way back from class and help her clean out the kitchen cabinets.

I had just stepped out the door when she stopped me, "Hey, baby, I think today is trash day. Can you take the can to the curb? It's getting full."

I kissed her cheek, telling her I had it, and then I started dragging it to the curb. She was right, it was full. I had only taken the trash out twice. It shouldn't have been this full. Someone was either using my can or Bella had found a way out of the house.

I didn't like the latter idea. She had gone out the back door a couple of times. I quickly made sure to lock all three locks on the back door. If I didn't lock the very top one, she would be able to get out and I couldn't have her wandering around this neighborhood. She had proven that her will to fight men off of her had been crushed and I would not let her put herself in that situation again.

After class, I bought some bug bombs. I figured the two multi-packs I had gotten would be more than enough to cover the whole house. I planned on setting them off and then going to the clinic while they killed everything off.

Bella had a sandwich ready for me when I returned home. "How was your day?" she asked smiling.

"Mine was long. I'd rather have been here with you. I did look up the campus clinic. There isn't set appointments for STD tests. We just walk in whenever."

She looked down at her lap. It had been a week; we both should have been clean now.

"Are you ready to go?" I wondered if this would upset her, but I wasn't sure why it would.

She gave me a forced smile, "Yeah, that's fine, just let me get my shoes on."

I watched her walk down the hallway and then into the bathroom. She slipped something into her purse before she stopped for her shoes.

"You gonna be alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I just had to get my birth control so the doctor will know what to prescribe."

I didn't know why she wasn't happy about taking the pill. We didn't want kids; well, I didn't. We weren't ready for them. I had her help me set the bug bombs before we made a mad dash for the car.

The clinic was packed, just as I suspected it would be. We signed in and then stood in the corner waiting for a seat to open up. There was a guy across the room checking out my girl so I pulled her tighter into my arms. She curled into my side, hiding her face in my shoulder. I saw her peek at the guy checking her out before she buried her face again and gave me such a tight squeeze I thought my guts would pop out. I turned us so she was kind of hidden in the corner. "I've got you," I whispered.

She looked up and gave me a weak smile before she hid her face in my chest again.

Her name was called first. I figured it would be best if she was called back first so I could go with her and the doctor could see me right after or at the same time.

I was wrong. They took her back and made me stay in the waiting room. My name was called about five extremely long minutes after Bella had left. I wanted to know what the hell they were doing to her and what was taking so long. They took me down a different hallway than they had taken Bella. I didn't like this. I worried she had figured it out and would decide this was her chance to run.

"Where are we going?" I asked frustrated.

"Exam room four," the girl in front of me directed me to an open door as she said it. "Go ahead and have a seat. It looks like you were given some antibiotics to clear up Chlamydia. Are you having any more symptoms?"

I shook my head no. "I didn't have any symptoms before."

"Alright, I'll let the doctor know. I'm pretty sure he'll want to do a blood draw to be sure it's gone."

I nodded, just sitting back. An older lady came in and took three tubes of blood from me and then slipped out. A guy in a white doctor's coat walked in. "Other than the Chlamydia, do you have any complaints?"

"No, I didn't even know I had it until last week."

He just nodded at me. "Did they do any other tests on you?"

"They took five vials of blood so I'm guessing yes. Only the one came back positive."

"Alright, is this a good number to reach you at?"

"Yeah."

I wondered if there would be anything more to his "exam." He asked me a long list of questions about symptoms and I told him I had none. He must have believed me because he just nodded and let me know that the nurse would call me with my test results when they came in tomorrow.

I went back out into the waiting room, automatically looking for Bella. She had gone in before me so I expected her to be out before me, but that was not the case. The guy that had been making her nervous was still in the waiting area so I wasn't too worried about him upsetting her.

I stepped outside looking for her. I didn't know where she would have gone. I was just about ready to go in and see if they could tell me where my girl was when I saw her come out of the back hall. I rushed over to her, pulling her into my arms.

The nurse gave me a soft smile as I ushered my girl out of the clinic. "Did you give them my number so they can give us the test results?"

She cleared her throat and nodded yes.

"Did you get a new prescription?"

She nodded yes again. I looked at the little paper the doctor had given her, but wasn't able to make out the words. I took her to the local pharmacy and we sat in their waiting room while they filled her prescriptions.

"So, the doctor says I'm clean, but I should wait a month before I risk getting pregnant again."

"In a month, your pills will be kicked in so you should be fine, right?"

She just nodded yes.

"Are you doing okay? You're being awfully quiet." Not that I minded not being bitched at, but if something was up, I needed to know.

"Sorry," she shrugged and then leaned into my side.

I rubbed her back softly and kissed her head.

She let out a soft hum of contentment. "You'd never hurt me, would you, Edward?"

"Never, I only ever want you to be safe and happy."

She nuzzled a little closer, "That's good to know."

When we got home, I had to bring in the trash can from the street and I remembered the whole back door mysteriously unlocking. It was time to open the windows and turn on the fans in the house to vent the poison out. I watched her walk around the house opening windows and realized I had to put some sort of locks on them as well if I was going to keep her inside. After some consideration, I decided that I would have to glue them shut while she was sleeping.

The next morning, Bella was wearing a blue shirt that I hadn't seen before. "Is that new?" I asked.

"No, silly, I had this on the night I threw you in the pool at your party." She turned her back to me. "Speaking of which, I need to do something about my dog, Fluffy. I can't pawn him off on Rosalie forever."

"I'll pick him up when I go to visit my parents over Thanksgiving," I offered.

She didn't say anything. I didn't want her making any plans to sneak off so I thought I'd play it cool. "Are you going to visit your parents?"

She just shook her head no.

"Just…no?"

"I don't speak to them."

She started mixing whatever she had in her bowl faster. "Hey, you want to tell me what's going on? We've never talked about your family. You know mine."

She looked at me like she was fighting tears and just shook her head. "It's fine, I'm fine, I don't need them." She put the bowl down and hurried out of the room. I had a feeling that whatever the hell had happened to her was her family's fault.

I found her in the bathroom wiping her nose. "You okay, baby?" I asked, pulling her back against me. She turned in my arms, hiding her face in my chest. "I'm sorry things are messed up with your family."

"Please don't leave me," she whimpered. "I promise to do whatever you want, just please, don't leave me," she begged.

"Hey, I'm not. The only reason I thought about going for Thanksgiving was to pick up your dog. I could probably have Rose ship him down here." She squeezed me hard, taking in a deep breath. "I don't really want to see my parents, either. They couldn't give a shit whether I showed up or not."

I felt her nod her head okay. I hated that she was so upset and I wanted to know why. "What did they do, baby?"

As soon as I asked, she pulled away, shaking her head.

"Bella, please."

"NO," she said stronger than I had ever heard her. "I can't lose you, too," she sniffled.

"Lose…did they die?"

"No, but I'm dead to them." She walked back into the kitchen and started pouring batter into a pan, making pancakes.

The fact that they had hurt my Bella pissed me off. It was time I did some digging and kicked some parental ass. Maybe it was time to add murder to my list of crimes.

"Edward," Bella's voice pulled me out of my glowering.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Whatever you're thinking, don't. They want nothing to do with me and I have no interest in being around them."

"How'd you…?"

She reached over, pulling me into a kiss, "Because you'd do anything to make sure I was happy."

I dropped my forehead to hers, "You're right."

"I know, and you should remember that," she teased and kissed me again before she went back to flipping her pancakes.

I set the table and we ate breakfast in silence, my eyes never leaving her, hoping she would crack and tell me something. I decided to pry around the subject. "Do you have any siblings?"

She shook her head, "No, and thank god for that," she grumbled.

"If you did, would you have left?" I asked wondering if she had left or been kicked out.

She looked away. "I don't know." Her eyes started watering. "Better me than them, right?" she shrugged. I quickly pulled her into my arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it doesn't sound good, Bella, and no, it's not better you than them. It's better nobody at all." I didn't know what we were talking about, but I was pretty damn sure that it was what had messed up my girl so much.

She chuckled and kissed my neck. She had been so affectionate lately and I was loving every second of it. "That would've been nice." She glanced at the clock. "Time for class," she stood up, pulling me to my feet. She still looked so upset, I wasn't sure I should leave her like this. "I'm fine, really." She kissed me again, "I've got you, right?"

"Right," I pulled her back to me, finding her lips and making certain she knew she had me for sure, "And I've got you."

She smiled so widely the sight of it made my chest hurt. She couldn't leave me, ever. I didn't think I could ever handle it.


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma is my beta lover.**

**Chapter 11 – Explosions**

I knew Bella had said she was fine, but I had a feeling she wasn't. She brushed off my questions about her family and it was obvious that they were the reason she was messed up. Something had happened, but I didn't know what. I wondered if I would be able to weasel it out of my girl or not.

I spent the next week watching her closely. I could have sworn I had only put out a weeks' worth of her clothes for her, but now I wasn't sure if I'd put out a five-day week or a seven-day week because she had a couple of pieces she hadn't worn that often in the laundry basket now. One was an old blue t-shirt and cut-off sweat shorts. She also had a baggy pink shirt with a ripped collar and cut-off shorts. Now, I loved my baby in some short shorts, but I was not sure if I had grabbed them out. I had been in a bit of a hurry. They had probably been tangled up with the clothes I had grabbed. I really didn't mind the black bra and panty set that was now floating around in her laundry, either.

I double checked the closet and all was as I had left it. I decided to dig through the pile of underclothes I had grabbed for her as that was most likely where things had gotten tangled. I dug around in her panties and smiled when I found a pair of my boxers. I knew they were mine because I'd had them on earlier this week.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked leaning over me.

"You got my underwear," I said with no accusation in my voice.

She kissed my cheek and pushed me back so she could climb in my lap. "Yeah, I miss you when you're not around. Sometimes I wear your boxers while you're at school. Is that okay?" she asked as she snuggled into my arms.

"Yeah, baby, it's cool."

She started laughing and stood up. "No, actually, it's fucking hot. My god, even with the A/C on, this place is still sweltering."

"Yeah, don't even think about stepping outside. People get something called heatstroke here," I kissed her nose. The more excuses I could give her to stay inside the better.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going out there unless the house is on fire, and even still, there'd be no guarantees that it'd be any cooler outside than in a burning house."

She was just so damn cute. I kissed her hard and deep, she was adorable and mine and she wanted to be here. She didn't even want to leave if the house was burning down.

She started rubbing up on me, getting her friction and driving me insane. I wanted to fuck her so bad. She had blown me a couple of times because I'd turned her down, but it was getting harder and harder to do so, literally.

"Please, let me ride you," she begged.

"Jesus, woman, you're killing me," I groaned.

"Why don't you want me?"

"I want you; you can feel that I want you." I thrust against her and then lost myself in another kiss. I must have really gotten lost in that kiss because I didn't get back to reality until I felt my dick against her pussy lips. "Baby," I stilled her hips.

"Please," she begged, damn her sweet eyes wanting me so bad.

"I don't want to hurt you. Didn't the doctor say to wait a month? It's only been a couple of weeks."

"That's if we're getting pregnant. My uterus shouldn't be carrying any large loads right now," she huffed.

"I got a load for you," I teased.

When her eyes lit up, I regretted my words.

"You do? You'd…"

I put my hand over her mouth. "We can't do kids right now, you know this, but that doesn't mean never, alright?"

Her eyes dimmed and I felt like an ass, but we'd discussed this before. I was just starting my freshman year in college. I didn't have time for a fucking kid and I didn't want to mess my kid up as much as my parents had me. I wanted to actually be around and act like a dad. I thought Bella would probably want to be a good mom, too. She took pretty damn good care of me.

"Can you tell me when?" she whispered.

I nodded, that I could do. I pulled her up off the floor. "Come with me, we're going to need a calendar." I pulled up my laptop. "So, I want to be done with school. I'm taking full course loads and it'll only take me four years to get my degree. Now, once I have my degree, I can get a job that has a family plan insurance policy."

"You'd have to marry me for that to work," she frowned and went to turn away, but I grabbed her jaw, stopping her.

"You _will_ marry me," I said firmly. "We just ain't doing it right now." I closed the laptop. "We'll get married so you and junior will be covered. That's my plan, you got a better one?" I asked hoping like hell she didn't.

She looked away. "I only have another two years of school left."

"Aren't you a sophomore?"

"No, I would've been a junior. I moved out at seventeen, took the GED test and graduated early, and then started some basic college courses."

"What are you getting your degree in?"

"Social services," she looked embarrassed, but I didn't know why.

"That's cool." I really wanted to ask why she had left home at seventeen, but I didn't want to push her too much.

"What if I don't want to wait four years?" she whispered.

"What?"

"What if I think we should have a baby sooner?"

"Why do you want a baby now?"

"I don't, or I do, I don't know. I don't want to stop it. What if I can't have one, Edward? I'm so messed up inside. Why can't you just let it be?"

"Because I want to take care of you! I want to be there for my kids. My parents were shit when it came to me. They're great at work, but they were always too damn busy to make my games or talk to my teachers or fucking help me with homework. Hell, they weren't around ninety percent of the time, all in the name of supporting our 'lifestyle.' You'd have thought they were Richy Rich the way they bust balls at work.

"They've never given me the time of day. I was a nuisance, an inconvenience. They had me because they were supposed to. That's what married people do, have kids, right? Well, fuck that. I may have been spoiled, but I've been looking after myself since I was seven. Turned out some dumb ass thought kids didn't need daycare anymore and made up the name latchkey kid and that was me. I had a damn key and a whole fucking house to myself. There's no way in hell I'm doing that to my kid!"

When I finished my rant, I saw she was crying. I was still too pissed to comfort her. I knew I had issues with my parents, but I think this was the first time that I had ever blown up in a rant about it. She took a few steps towards me and I took one back. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs in fury.

She didn't let me get away, though. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but I wasn't sure what she was sorry for. I had yelled at her, shouldn't I have been the one saying sorry?

She cupped my cheeks, looking me right in the eyes, "When we do decide to have a baby, you're going to be a great dad. Don't ever doubt that."

I felt like her words cut off my air supply. I hid my face in her hair and I realized why I couldn't breathe, I was crying. I was such a messed up fucker. How could she want me? How could she want a kid with me? Didn't she see the mess I was?

She took me to bed and started kissing me all over. She had been so hands off before, but now she was all over me, never kissing me enough. Her mouth was on my dick and I was riding the high when she slid down on my cock. I gripped her hips to stop her, but she shook her head no. "Just be gentle, okay?" She was on top and only taking me shallow and slow. I felt like I was going to fucking explode if she didn't hurry the fuck up. I couldn't stop my smirk.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I was just thinking I wanted you to hurry the fuck up, literally."

She slapped my chest, but started moving faster. My hands grabbed her hips and before I knew what I was doing, I was slamming into her hard. It had been so long since I'd been in her that just that little extra speed set me right off.

When I opened my eyes, she was smiling. She moved off of me slowly, heading for the bathroom. When I saw her grip her stomach, I felt like an asshole. I was sure I had hurt her.

"Fuck, baby, I knew this was a bad idea."

She stood up straight like she was going to try and hide the pain from me. "Edward, it doesn't matter when we do it. I'm always going to cramp a little afterwards. Why else do you think I'm so wild? I want it to be worth it." She turned her back on me, going to the bathroom and I felt like an ass for not getting her off.

I also realized then that we didn't use anything, either. "Fucking hell! Damn it, didn't we just have this discussion?"

"What discussion?"

"I don't want a kid right now."

"Yeah, I was there for it. Were you there for the one where the doctor said fertility treatments? I'll get on the pill, but you can't knock me up."

"Says you, you were just pregnant."

"I wasn't on the pill the whole damn time we were together, alright! I lied. I knew I couldn't get pregnant. I started taking them after things went to shit because Rose told me about ectopic pregnancies and the chance of them screwing up my body even more."

"You what?"

"Just…fuck off!" she slammed the door in my face.

I couldn't believe she had been fucking me up a storm, never once using anything, never warning me of the risk of a baby, and she was pissed at me? I slammed that door open, she wasn't getting away from me. "I don't give a shit what you think!"

"I'm infertile, asshole! Why do you keep rubbing it in my face! Fucking Phil gave me Chlamydia at fifteen and he ruined everything. I lost my parents, my family. I have nothing! Not even a chance to have a family in the future and you're giving me shit about a damn condom?"

Who the hell was Phil? He'd given her this shit when she was fifteen? Who the hell had she been fucking? I was so lost in my own questions that she was able to push past me, getting out of the bathroom.

My brain finally kick-started again enough for me to ask, "Who's Phil?"

Her hand went to her mouth when I said his name, her eyes went wide, and she shook her head no so hard I thought it would pop off. She looked like she was going to explode. I quickly pulled her into my arms, trying to calm her. "I've got you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. Nothing else matters, I promise," I begged her to believe me. Her cries tore me apart. I didn't know for sure what that guy had done, but if I ever met him, I sure as hell planned on killing him.

A/N now we have a little more insight, the story will pick up from here.


	12. Chapter 12

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma betas in her sleep.

Chapter 12 – Busted

Bella was distant after her outburst. She didn't say a damn word to me unless I asked her something. She did what I asked her to and nothing else. I knew it had been her who had been taking the trash out before because now it was pilling up. I didn't know what pissed me off more, that she had been going outside or that she had stopped and now the trash was making a mess.

No matter what time of day it was, she was in bed, not doing anything sexual, just laying their a mess. I'd fucked up so bad and I didn't know what to do. I was an idiot thinking I could fix her just by keeping assholes away from her. The problem was they didn't stay away from her in her head.

With her being so damn lazy, I got sloppy. It was the only reason I could think of for the back door to be wide open. I freaked, thinking she'd run off, but when I ran into the house, the mess had been cleaned up and I heard a voice calling, "Come out, Chica."

"Oh, hell no!" I ran full tilt, ready to kill a motherfucker. What I didn't realize was the creepy dude from across the street had his two buddies with him.

Cop car sirens were blaring closer as I kicked one fucker in the face. I wished I had been smart enough to call them. Color me surprised when the cops came rushing in through the open door and broke up the fight. Once they established that I was the resident and my girlfriend had called them out, they dragged the fuckers out of the house and into the squad car. They put them into the backseat way too nicely; they needed to bang those fuckers up.

"Bella called you? Where is she? Is she okay?" I rushed out, looking around the house for my girl.

"She was still on the line with the operator when we arrived," Officer Smith answered.

"Bella, baby!" I called. "Fuck, I'm sorry! I must've forgotten to do one of the locks! Jesus, I'm so fucking sorry. Baby, please come out."

I knew I was up shit creek when I saw the attic ladder come down. The house was full of cops and my girl had just found out I had kidnapped her.

"Bella, I can explain." I had to say something. I needed her to understand.

She surprised me when she covered my mouth with her little hand, pushing into my arms. "I'm fine, it wasn't your fault."

She snuggled in tight and I held on to her like my life depended on it.

The cops took our statements and gave us a list of victims groups, advocates, and counselors. When I saw the counselors, I knew right away I would send my girl there if she was cool enough not to rat me out for taking her.

We tried to settle back in, but the house just didn't feel like our home anymore. Bella woke up screaming from a nap and I knew that we couldn't stay there.

"Get you shit, we're leaving," I said pulling out a couple of duffle bags.

She looked at me sleepy-eyed, but didn't fight me. She started pulling boxes out from under our bed and I saw she had her phone charger and all sorts of her girly shit under there.

"How long have you known?" I asked shocked.

"I threw a bug bomb up in the attic. I knew it was safe to check for the rest of my stuff when I knew the bugs were all dead and there were no more rats running across the ceiling."

"Safe to check?" I asked freaking out a little more.

"I realized something was off when I woke up that first day. I remembered you being pissed and ripping that ass off of me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She was sorry? Shouldn't she be pissed?

I pulled her into my arms, even more confused.

"I thought for sure you wouldn't think I was worth it when you found out I was pregnant or when you found out that I was so broken inside."

"Hey, baby..." I didn't know what to say. "I was just freaked out; I couldn't leave you there."

"I know." She smiled up at me. "You promised several times that you'd never hurt me and that you just wanted me to be happy. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately. I wanted to make it up to you so I started cleaning up. I was taking the trash out when they rushed me."

"Fuck," I squeezed her tighter.

"I should've listened to you and never gone outside." She reached into her purse and gave me a set of keys.

"You got keys?" Now I was really shocked.

"They were in the kitchen drawer. I didn't think I'd need them, but you had the place locked up so tight and the trash was stinking that first day so I took them."

I dropped my head to hers. "You're never taking the trash out again."

That started a new round of tears as she nodded in agreement. Damn, my girl was so broken she was begging to be locked up.

The story she'd told the cops was insane. She had been cleaning the attic, getting some of the dead rats out for me when she decided to take out the bag to the can, leaving the stairs down. The creeper from across the street and his two buddies rushed her. She ran inside, but wasn't able to get the door shut, slamming it on one of the fuckers' hands. She ran straight up into the attic, pulling it shut and leaving the bastards looking for her in the house.

I grabbed our stuff and we walked out to the car together. She was a fucking mess just being outside. I was going to kill the motherfuckers if I ever got my hands on them again. I was doing alright holding my own against the three little shits; that had been why the cops had had to double check I was a resident. All the working out I'd done for football paid off. Those assholes had been looking for a weak girl; they didn't expect a pissed-off jock.

I drove out to my grandparents' place in the retirement community of Sun City. It was five o'clock in the morning when I pulled up into their driveway. Well, at least it was their last-known address. I'd only been to this house once and it was a hell of a long time ago.

My family was shit for relationships, but they always did what they believed they were obligated to do so they wouldn't look bad. I knew they would take us in this morning. Of course, they were quick to kick out their son so I didn't know how long we could stay. Bella just needed a safe place to sleep while I figured shit out.

My grandfather answered the door, looking at me confused. "You're not George."

"No, I'm Edward," I answered waiting for recognition to hit. He looked at Bella and then the bruise on my cheek. "What happened?"

"Someone broke into the house, do you mind letting my girl rest here while I figure out what the hell I'm going to do with the place?"

"You need to call the police."

"We did, they busted up the fight I had with the three guys that wanted my girl. Now, do you mind letting her rest? She doesn't feel safe there anymore."

He let out a huff, "Alright…Margret, your grandson is here with a girl. George will be here any minute," he looked at his watch. "I can't miss my tee time," he grumped walking out the front door.

My grandmother came down the stairs looking confused and then frowned when she saw me standing there with Bella practically hiding behind me. "Hello, Edward," she spoke stunned and unsure. She headed for the kitchen, "Would you like some coffee?"

"I would, but do you have a place my girl can rest, and maybe some sleeping pills? She was up all night with nightmares."

She looked at my bruised face and then at Bella, who was in a tank top and sleep shorts. My poor girl was a beautiful mess.

"Yes, just give me a moment." She walked out and then beckoned us down the hall. There was a pull-out couch open and a glass of water with some pills next to it.

"I'm just going to get her settled," I said dismissing her. Bella took the pills without fighting me and I lay with her until she was asleep.

When I walked out, my grandmother was dressed, making some toast. "What happened to your face?"

"Three guys broke into the house yesterday."

She gasped in shock and looked down the hall where my girl was sleeping.

"She was able to hide and the cops got there before they grabbed her, but she's a mess. I got there before the cops did. At least I got a few hits in."

My grandmother grabbed me an icepack for my cheek. "Well, she can rest here, but city ordinance says you can't live with us for any amount of time, it's seniors only here. You can only visit."

I knew they wouldn't let us stay with them. "I figured it'd be something like that. I just needed a safe place for her to rest while I get rid of that damn house."

"Get rid of it? Why would you get rid of it?"

"Because it's not safe!" I thought that was fucking obvious.

"You said they caught the perpetrators."

Lord have mercy, I would not lose my temper with this old hag. "Yes, but the rest of the neighborhood is just as shitty. I'm not keeping my girl there."

"She was living with you?"

"Yes, I plan on marrying her someday, so yeah, I brought her from Washington and she's living with me until she can establish residency and go back to school herself."

"So she's a student?" my grandmother sounded a little hopeful.

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, she would've been a junior this year. She's been taking college classes since she was seventeen." At least I could brag about something. I just wished I knew the reason she'd had to skip out of regular school in the first place.

My grandmother gave me a smile. "Well, it's nice to know you have a smart girl that loves you enough to follow you here."

Followed…kidnapped…it was all semantics. Was it still kidnapping since she knew I'd taken her?

We sat silently drinking our coffee. Honestly, I was surprised they didn't kick us out. I had actually looked up hotels in the area just in case.

My grandmother put her cup down and smiled. "I'm going to call a friend. He's in real estate. I think he can help with your problem."

Before I could say yes or no to her help, she was on the phone chatting up a storm.

"Good morning, Henry, does your son still deal in investment properties?" She smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. "That's good for him. Do you think he'd be interested in a property right by ASU to rent out to college students? It's been rented out for decades now. It was just recently turned over to my grandson, but he's looking to get rid of it and settle down in a quieter neighborhood. You can understand that." She nodded a few times, smiling widely, and then gave the address to the man. "Thank you, Henry; we'll be waiting for his call." She turned to me with a smile, "Now, we need to look up surrounding houses and make sure they don't rip us off."

"I thought you said he was a friend."

"Ha, Henry is, but his son is a snake oil salesman. We'll see what kind of deal we can come up with when he calls us back."

It was twenty minutes later that some guy named Hal called my grandmother, asking to meet with me.

"Is it alright if Bella stays with you while I take care of this?" I asked.

She looked nervously down the hall and nodded yes stiffly. You would have thought I was dating a serial killer or something.

I figured sleeping pills should be good for eight hours so I had a good six hours left to get this taken care of and get us a place to stay.

Hal turned out to be an older guy in his mid-fifties. He met me at the house and looked up and down the street. Gran had looked up the property value and I about shit my pants when I found out it was worth about four hundred fifty thousand dollars as a rental property.

"Hi, I'm Hal Turner. This is a nice little place you have here, you mind telling me why you want to sell?"

I decided not to tell him about the break-in, there had been no damage to the house itself when it happened. "Me and my girl want a quiet neighborhood." The next lie fell off my tongue way too easily. "We're engaged and if we start a family, I don't want to do it here. I'm so busy with classes that I'm not around much."

"So you're a student?" He frowned. "I had a proposal, but…"

"What were you going to propose?"

"Well, I have a property in a gated community, Alisanos. It's a gorgeous place, but with the economy being what it is, it's hard to unload a high-end home. It's a good thirty minute drive to campus, though."

"That ain't bad, you mind showing it to me?"

The grin that spread across his face made me understand why Gran had called him a snake oil salesman. He gave me directions to the place and I was a little skeptical that it would be worth anything, but when we drove up to the house, he handed me a folder.

"That has comps for the rest of this neighborhood. You can see this is a really good deal. The security gate would keep your girl safe and there's a park for that family you want to have. This is a nice little four-bedroom with plenty of space to grow and because it's gated, it'll retain its value."

"So what's your proposition?"

"I was thinking of a trade, this house for that rental property. You see, I mentioned before that it wasn't selling because of the economy, but cheap rentals I can turn over quickly. It'd make me getting approved for the loan on your rental easier, too."

It would be awesome if we could make a smooth trade, but I didn't want to sell myself short. "You mind if I run this past my fiancée?"

"Of course, I'm sure she'll want to see the house. Let me give you the key so you can bring her out," he said with that big salesman grin. He knew as well as I did that Bella would love the place.

I just wanted to be sure we weren't getting ripped off and I wouldn't put anything past this guy.


	13. Chapter 13

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it Beta style, I ate five fudgeicicles for dinner, but had some salad too, so it wasn't completely unhealthy.

Chapter 13 – Up Chuck's

Turned out my grandfather wasn't a complete asshole. When I returned, he was back from his golf game and my grandmother had filled him in on what had happened and what I wanted to do. Before he could say anything, I set the open folder in front of the both of them. "He wanted to trade my house for this house in a gated community."

My grandfather frowned and picked through the papers. Then he pulled over a folder that I didn't realize he'd had sitting next to him. When he opened it, there was a much older picture of the house that I owned now. "Would you mind if I spoke with Hal concerning this?"

"No, that's fine." I honestly wouldn't have minded some help. I had no idea where to start with buying or selling a house.

"That looks like a lovely house. I'd love to see it," my grandmother butted in.

"Sure, I've got the key so I can take Bella out to see it."

My grandfather frowned at the mention of Bella. He was just going to have to get over it. "I think you and I should take a look at it first. I have an inspector friend that can tag along. He'll let us know if you should even consider it. I'm sure there are lots of good deals to be had in this stagnant market."

I never would have thought of using an inspector. "Yeah," I glanced at my grandma, "Is that okay?"

She smiled at my grandpa, squeezing his bicep. "That's very okay. Back in the saddle, honey?"

"Just one last ride to make sure our original investment and our grandson don't get ripped off," he smiled down at her. "Be ready to go in ten," he looked at me sternly, even though he had no reason to. I was ready to go now. He left the kitchen, heading for their bedroom.

"What was that about?" I pointed at my grandma's hand that had squeezed his arm. I hoped like hell she didn't say anything sexual.

"Your grandfather was a very prestigious real estate attorney before he retired. He'll make sure everything is on the up and up."

We met a guy at the gates of the community and he followed us in. When I pulled up to the house, the man took off walking around it, not going in it. My grandfather followed, not saying a word. The man was writing things down and my grandfather almost cracked a smile.

Once he was done circling the house, we went inside and he went straight to the attic. I wondered if my grandfather would follow him there, but he didn't. He looked around the common areas and then turned to me. "The cost of heating and cooling will be expensive here with the vaulted ceilings, but it may be offset with the modern insulation and windows. Let's just hope it doesn't cost more than your current residence."

I just nodded. The man came down from the attic and headed for the bathrooms. "He seems very thorough."

"I've never used anyone but the best," he answered firmly.

"That's right!" the man shouted with a laugh from down the hall.

My grandfather's cell phone rang and he answered it gruffly. His conversation was short and stunted and ended with, "I figured it was something like that." He shook his head.

The man finally came to stand in front of my grandfather as if waiting to be acknowledged.

"What's the damage?"

"There's nothing really to report. It has the usual wear, but no major repairs need to be done. I'd suggest removing that tree by the side of the house in the back yard to keep it from interfering with the foundation. Everything else looks sound. There's no vermin or event damage."

"Event damage?" Did they throw massive parties or something?

"Fire, flood, wind, hail, etc…" the man explained.

I just nodded dumbly.

I was surprised when another person showed up, this time a woman. She opened the lock box and my grandfather asked me for the key. "This is your new realtor. She'll make sure the home is appraised fairly, as well as making sure the house you own is appraised at a reasonable value. If you really want this place, we'll arrange for it to happen, but I think you should let her show you a few other homes as well. I don't want a knee-jerk reflex to ruin your life."

"Knee-jerk? My creepy neighbor and his two buddies tried to rape my fiancée!"

The woman gasped. "Yeah, you shouldn't go into that neighborhood alone or at all for that matter," I warned her. I shook my head and walked away from them. They had my keys; they could do whatever the hell they wanted.

By the time I pulled up to my grandparents' place, I had cooled down a little. I didn't want to snap at Bella or grandma, she seemed to get why we needed to move.

When I closed the door, Bella hurried out of the kitchen toward me. "You're awake."

"You left me here."

"You're safe."

"I know, but I wasn't even dressed when we arrived. I wasn't properly introduced." She pulled me down for a snuggle, or I thought that was why until I heard her whisper, "Your grandma thinks we're engaged."

I just shrugged. "I may have told her we were," I whispered back, pleading with her.

She smiled at me. "You told her we were engaged?"

She didn't seem pissed about it. "Yeah, well, you know I'm gonna marry you so…"

She pulled me down to her lips, kissing me gently. When we pulled apart, I felt like I was beaming, "So, um, you're okay with being my fiancée?"

She nodded yes.

I picked her up in my arms, kissing her again.

I heard the front door slam behind me, "Young kids these days have no self-control," I heard my grandfather grouch. Bella pulled back, blushing a deep red, making me snicker. He dropped a stack of papers down on the coffee table. "Jan printed these up for you. There are other places comparable to the house we were looking at. I looked into Hal. He's in no place to buy your house. He most likely was going to let you believe you bought his house and then steal the rent, while keeping ownership of both places.

"I'll buy whatever house you want and you can rent it from me. You just have to rent out that place by the college to pay for it. Between the house and the garage apartment, it usually has six tenants, each paying four hundred dollars, giving you an income of twenty-four hundred dollars a month. That should give you enough to cover the rent on your new place and pay for those outrageous utilities on the large house you insist you need."

He walked out of the living room, not letting anyone get a word in edgewise. Bella walked over to the table and started looking through the houses.

"So, are you going to go look at a few?" my grandmother asked over my shoulder.

"I, um, the real estate lady…"

"She left you her pin for the lockboxes, see," she pointed to a sticky note. "Your grandfather is highly revered in the real estate world. People jump at the chance to work with such a prestigious man. That is if they're on the up and up. If they're dirty, well, they tend to run for their lives because your grandfather goes after them with a vengeance. I doubt Hal will be in business much longer after this."

Bella picked out the three cheapest houses. I knew she was going by price. I wanted us to be in a good neighborhood and that cost money. The cheapest house was three hundred fifty thousand dollars. The most expensive was six hundred thousand dollars.

My grandmother grabbed the ones Bella had picked out and then the others and let out a sigh. "The house will be covered. Don't sell yourselves short by picking something that needs work," she pointed to the cheapest home that said fixer-upper.

She tossed that one aside and shuffled a few papers in front of us. "What about these?"

The house that was three hundred ninety thousand dollars was in that pile, along with a couple of others, all over four hundred thousand dollars.

"Um, a couple of these are really big. Like your husband said, the utilities would be expensive."

My grandmother smiled, nodding in agreement. "Now you're making some sense." She picked out two houses that were over three thousand square feet, setting them in the no pile. "How about we go look at these four."

We went from the most expensive to cheapest, Hal's house being the last. It was also the second smallest on our list and the only one in a gated community. Bella loved it. She had no idea that this was the house we were in contention about, but once my grandmother saw how much she liked it, she pulled out her phone and went into another room to make the call.

I decided to move us to a hotel close to campus that night. Grandma said to give granddad a week to close the deal on the house. I was still nervous about leaving Bella alone, but people couldn't even get off on our hotel floor unless they had booked a room here on that floor, and Bella hadn't left the room since we had checked in. She was more hidden here than she had been back at our old house.

I came home from my late afternoon class and heard ringing coming from the bathroom. Bella just glared at the door, not moving to answer her phone.

"Is someone calling you, babe?" I prodded, hoping she would tell me something.

She just shook her head.

A few minutes later, the phone started ringing again. She just grabbed the pillow off our bed and put it over her head. I heard her sniffle into her pillow and when I peeked at her eyes, they were glassy.

"Who's calling?" I asked.

"No one worth talking to. I wish they'd get the freaking hint and leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted the last bit toward the door with the offending phone behind it.

I got up to grab her phone. I wouldn't let anyone harass my baby. I picked up the phone, seeing that somebody named Chuck had been calling her for the past four days. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

She just shook her head and went to take the phone from me. It started ringing again so I pulled it back, refusing to surrender it to her. Instead, I answered it, ready to climb through the phone and kill the bastard who was obviously upsetting my girl. "Who the fuck is this and why are you harassing my girl?"

"What? Who have I reached?" a man asked confused.

"You've reached me and that's who you're dealing with. You call this number one more time and I'll track you down and kill your ass for making my girl cry." I hung up the phone and saw Bella biting her lip and looking worried. "He shouldn't bother you anymore."

Just as I said that, the phone started ringing again. She went to reach for it, but I saw it was that Chuck bastard again.

"Are you fucking serious? Why the hell are you calling this number?" I shouted.

"Who are you and where is my daughter?"

"Daughter?" I was suddenly very confused.

"Yes, Isabella Swan, my daughter. I sent her a birthday present and it was returned with no forwarding address."

"Birthday?" I looked over at Bella who was now crying into her hands.

"Where is my daughter!?" the man shouted.

"She's fine, she doesn't want to talk to you, take a hint," I said with no force and hung up.

I walked over to my girl, pulling her into my lap, "It was your birthday?"

She shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me? God, why don't I know your birthday? I should fucking know this shit. You need a romantic dinner, something nice. Jesus, baby, I'm sorry," I begged for forgiveness. I was sure she would be upset, but she just cracked a sweet smile.

"Thank you for wanting to do that," she kissed my lips lightly.

She pulled me up on the bed next to her and moved her lips to my neck. "Did you get everything on the list?" she asked.

"Yeah," I tried to focus enough to answer her.

"Everything?" she asked again.

I think I was pretty sure, but I couldn't think straight with her hand rubbing my crotch. "So…"

I grunted, not sure what she was asking.

"Condoms, do you want to use one?"

My mouth attacked hers. For some insane reason, her asking me made me wild. I made fast work of her clothes and pulled out a condom, quickly rolling it on. I slid in smoothly, releasing a deep relieved breath, I was home. I moved slow and easy, not wanting to hurt her. I knew I'd been too rough with her last time. She wasn't begging me to go faster or fuck her harder like she used to so I knew I wasn't given the all clear. I probably shouldn't have been fucking her now, but I needed her. She kicked her leg up, resting it on my shoulder, pushing me into a different angle. Her hand grabbed mine and put it on her pussy. It was time for me to work it. I did owe her. It didn't take much for her to start pulsing around me. I gripped her ass, pounding a little bit harder into her while trying my hardest not to hurt her. I bit her ankle and then lost it myself.

She grabbed the condom off my dick once I pulled out and chucked it into a little trash can by the bed. I flopped back, catching my breath, but it got stuck in my throat when I felt Bella's throat with the head of my dick. She sucked me till I was clean and hard again, and then she climbed up my body slowly. "Feeling better?"

"Me? I thought I was supposed to be making you feel better." I was the ass that had missed her birthday after all.

"Well, you definitely made me feel good."

I felt something buzzing and realized it was her phone again. She had put it on vibrate at some point. The name Chuck flashed across the screen. She saw me looking and pulled away from me.

"Is he one of them that hurt you?" I finally asked. I think she had been trying to distract me from asking her before, but Chuck kept calling her, reminding me to ask her about the family I'd never heard a word about.

She didn't answer me. I moved so I was behind her, pulling her into my arms. "Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you, Bella."

She laughed blackly. "Yeah, well, I've believed that about people before and they proved otherwise."

"Bella, baby, what happened? Why are you so mad at this Chuck guy?"

"Because he didn't believe me. He still doesn't, fucking idiot." She pulled away, running to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Her phone started buzzing again. I decided if I wasn't getting the answers from her, maybe I could get some from him.

"Hello?" I answered firmly, doing my best to keep it together. "Who is this?"

"This is Charles Swan, Isabella's father. Who are you?"

"This is Edward Cullen, her fiancé. You need to stop calling her, you're upsetting her."

"Well, she needs to grow up…" he started, but his tone of voice just pissed me the hell off.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't even know what you did, but just your words are pissing me off. She doesn't need to do any growing. She left when she was fucking seventeen. Where the hell were you when she needed you? My parents were shit, but at least they gave me a roof over my head until I left for college, you couldn't even do that."

"Did she tell you I kicked her out?"

"She didn't tell me anything. I just know that she was alone with no one to help her at seventeen, so someone obviously dropped the fucking ball and it wasn't her."

"She obviously has worked herself up a nice little sob story…" he started again.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. She didn't tell me shit until we were living together. In fact, she still hasn't said shit about her parents, which is the only reason I even bothered answering her phone. She doesn't have a sob story, she just has her life, and from what I can make of it, it's pretty fucked up, even if she won't talk about it."

"Well, maybe her keeping her mouth shut means she stopped lying."

"Why the hell are you even calling? You're obviously an asshole."

"I didn't…I sent her a present, it was returned. I just wanted to make sure she was okay and send it to her new address." He sounded a little lost.

"She doesn't need your gift. We're fine. There isn't a new address yet. We bought a house, it hasn't closed yet." I shook my head; I shouldn't have even given him that much information. "I should kick your fucking ass. You call my girl and have her in tears and then have the balls to sling accusations that are pure bullshit. Just admit it, you fucker, you were wrong then, and you're wrong now. Don't call my girl anymore or I'll kill you." I hung up, tossing the phone on the bed. When I turned around, I saw my girl standing in the doorway. I opened my arms to her and she dove right in, crying hard. "I've got you, baby. I have you, you're mine, and you're safe with me."

If I ever met this Chuck dude, he wouldn't be walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year to y'all from me and Dollybigmomma. Thanks for a great year of reviews and support. Everybody stay safe!**

**Chapter 14 – Found**

Bella's douchebag of a father was stuck in my head. He was a complete dick. He sounded like he almost cared, but he was too high and mighty to act on it. It really pissed me off. Something had obviously gone down, and he'd chosen the wrong side. How could anyone not back my girl?

Bella seemed even more distant after Chuck had called. I did take her out for dinner and then furniture shopping for her birthday. She picked the bed out for our bedroom. The gleam she had in her eyes when she saw the four sturdy posts on it made my dick stand at attention. She might have been a little more distant, but she was hornier than ever.

I also noticed that she kept her phone off and in the nightstand most the time. I got on her case about it, wanting to be able to text her while I was at school, so she finally put a ringer on that and left everything else silent. I guess Chuck didn't text.

My grandfather got a great deal on the home we wanted. We were moving in this weekend. The house closed at three hundred fifty thousand dollars, forty thousand under list price. It turned out that Hal was not only a house flipper, but a real estate agent. He was a month away from foreclosure on the house we had bought. He also was still trying to sell three other homes that had already been foreclosed on and were no longer his. They were listed as great deals for investors, cash only of course.

My grandfather was livid and had those houses yanked off the market, along with pushing through foreclosures on two of Hal's other properties. He would be left with nothing. He was stripped of his real estate license as well. My grandfather even called the local news station and had them do a story on him, so people would know to stay away from him or to check the ownership of their home if they had purchased it from him. When my grandmother said that shady real estate dealers should be scared, she wasn't kidding. By the end of the week, Hal had nothing and was facing foreclosure on the house he had been living in, as well as criminal charges. My grandpa had showed no mercy.

I came home from school the day before the move to find Bella dancing to some music playing from my laptop. "What are you doing, silly girl?"

She jumped on me, kissing me soundly. "Come see," she pulled me over to the laptop. "I got my first paper back."

"Paper?"

"Yup, I'm taking a few classes on line. Once I knew I was staying with you, I called my counselor and had her switch up my classes so I wouldn't lose my funding." She kissed my lips playfully. "I'm also a full-time student. I just get the pleasure of hanging out here for my classes."

"Well, tomorrow you'll be hanging out at home, safe and sound. I'm glad we have a study." I walked her over to the bed, ready to celebrate some more. We made quick work of our clothes. I loved that I could have her whenever I wanted again.

"I want it hard," she demanded.

"Are you sure, baby? I don't want to hurt you."

"Make it hurt, make it hurt so good. You know how I like it."

I did know how she liked it. She liked it hard, rough, and pounding. I worried that she would be sore, that she would be bruised, but when she came screaming my name, I knew she would think it was worth it. I wasn't done with her yet, though. The stress of everything made holding off my orgasm easier. I flipped her and dove in, eating that pussy. Her hands found my hair and she nearly arched off the bed like she was possessed when I made her come again. It was her celebration. I had to make it good.

I tucked one of her legs down low under my hip and pulled her other up over my shoulder. She loved the way my hips would sway and twist her body, rubbing her even more than a normal stroke. She liked it deep, and I was deep. Her breasts were bouncing, and I licked my lips wanting them. I finally got my fingers on her nipples, pebbling them and teasing them back and forth. Her body was holding me, rubbing me; the soft slick walls of her pussy were massaging me. I felt them tightening up around me. She was going to come again any minute now. I pounded her harder, telling her how hot and wet her pussy was. A little dirty talk did it every time with her. Her walls gripped me hard, making it difficult to pump in and out. If it wasn't for her slick pussy being all worked up, I wouldn't have been able to get in. God, I loved her sweet wet pussy. I came, telling her exactly that.

Moving day was cool and exhausting. Everything was going smoothly until a package arrived for Bella. No one knew our address except for my grandparents. I didn't understand how she could have gotten something in the mail if absolutely nothing was in her name.

She saw the return address and set it in the kitchen, not opening it.

"Who's it from?" I bugged her.

"Chuck. I don't know how he got the address, but I hope he loses it," she mumbled wrapping her arms around herself.

"Want me to open it?" I was curious to see what the fuckhead had sent her.

She just shrugged.

I tore into the box before she could stop me and looked at its contents confused. "A teapot?" I picked up the thing by the handle. "I don't understand."

"It's to make tea." She took it from me and set it on a back burner of the stove.

I dug around in the box and found a couple of boxes of tea and a one hundred dollar bill. "Well, I guess he sent you this just in case you didn't like the tea," I waved it at her.

She rolled her eyes, "He's sent me one hundred dollars every year for my birthday since I moved out."

"Oh." I guessed he was just trying to buy her off or something. I hadn't figured it out yet. Whatever he was doing, I didn't like it. I really didn't like that he had somehow found out where we lived. I would have to look into that.

I called the only people I knew who were privy to our new address, my grandparents. I asked my grandma if she had let anyone know where we lived now.

"Well, your grandfather did look into your girl, Isabella, a little more. I'm not sure if we like her for you. She has a troubled past. She's from divorced parents and only attained her GED, not an actual diploma, dear. I don't trust her."

I was pissed off. Not only had they looked into my girl, they had outed our location to her dad. I didn't know anything about her mother, but I had to know if she would be bugging us. "Did you talk to her mother as well?"

"Yes, of course. She's married to another man. He's a school teacher, very respectable. I suppose she has a decent example in them since they've been married seven years now. I really think you should hold off marrying her, Edward. I don't know what your plans are, but her family…"

"Just stop. I didn't ask you to look into them. I really don't care what you think of my girl. She's sweet, and yeah, she doesn't have the best relationship with her parents, but that doesn't reflect on ours. We have a plan. We'll finish college and then see about getting married and starting a family from there. You'll see; she's a good girl despite her parents."

"Well, her mother hasn't known where she's been for the past five years. Honestly, what kind of girl doesn't even check in with her mother? She was basically a runaway."

"A runaway that enrolled in college at seventeen, that should tell you something about her character. I don't want you talking to her parents anymore. They weren't supposed to know where she was."

"Why on earth not?"

That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? "It's none of your business. You need to stay out of it." I hung up, not sure what else to say to her. I didn't know if I should tell my girl about her mother knowing where she was. The fact that she hadn't contacted her or let her know where she was for the past five years was telling. Shit must have gone down at her house. The question was what and was she safe. I was never more thankful that we were in a gated community. There was still a risk of cars following behind a resident. My grandfather knew the code to the gate, and I worried that he might have given it to her parents. The last thing my girl needed was a surprise visit from her unwanted family. I had to tell her. If they did something to her, if she wasn't safe, I had to let her know so she could protect herself. Now I just had to figure out a way to break it to her.

"Hey, baby, are you okay with your dad knowing where you live?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, "It's fine. Luckily, it's far enough away from him that I don't think he'd bother trying to visit."

"Where does he live?"

"Portland, Oregon."

"What about your mom?"

She froze and her breathing picked up. I pulled her into my arms. "Are you alright?"

"Why did you ask about my mother? Does she know where I live? Did someone tell her like they told my father?"

She wasn't reacting well. I wasn't sure how to handle this. I knew once I told her, she would really freak out.

"Edward, does she know? You have to tell me now! Does she know where I live?"

"Yes," I finally admitted.

"Shit!" She ran to our bedroom, and I followed her. She had gone straight to the closet and was throwing her stuff into a duffle bag.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I have to get the hell out of here. He can't know where I am. I don't want him to know where I am." She was shaking as she shoved things into her bag.

I had to stop her. There was no way I was letting her leave. She obviously was messed up by someone her mother knew, this elusive "him."

"You're safe here. There's an alarm, and the community's gated."

"I'm not safe, I'm never safe from him," she started crying, and she was getting hysterical. "I can't stay, I have to leave. I'll go back to Rose's, I'm not safe here now."

I was getting sick of her saying she wasn't safe, but she was freaking out worse by the second. I finally grabbed her, pulling her into my arms. We sat on the closet floor, and I held her while she cried.

"Baby, I've got you. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

"No one will believe me. I hate him. I hate him so much. He took everything from me. They all took his side. They said I was being vindictive and manipulative, that I was just trying to get my way, and I was going to ruin his reputation if I didn't stop my accusations." She sobbed so hard she could barely breathe after she'd said all that. I was worried she would pass out on me. I was going to kill this fucker as soon as I learned who he was. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was that Phil character, the asshole that was married to her mother. If that was the case, I would have to hunt him down and kill him before he had a chance to hunt her down. No one would ever touch my girl again but me.

She cried herself to sleep, so I tucked her into bed and found her phone. It was time I got some real answers on what had gone down and who this fucker was. There was only one person I knew who would know for sure, and I wasn't looking forward to calling the bastard, but it had to be done.

I walked into the living room and pulled up the number. He answered on the first ring. "Bella?"

"No, this is Edward."

"Edward, is Bella okay? Why are you calling?"

"She hasn't been okay for a long time, but you know that, don't you, Chuck? I think it's time you tell me what the hell happened to her, and then I'll tell you what we're going to do to fix it."


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns it, and Dollybigmomma is the most amazing, magnificent, beautiful beta in the world.**

**THE NAUGHTY BABYSITTER**

_Last Chapter…_

_There was only one person who would know what had happened to her and I wasn't looking forward to calling the bastard, but it had to be done. _

_I walked into the living room and pulled up his number on her phone. He answered on the first ring. _

"_Bella?" _

"_No, this is Edward." _

"_Edward, is Bella okay? Why are you calling?"_

"_She hasn't been okay for a long time, but you know that, don't you, Chuck? I think it's time you tell me what the hell happened to her and then I'll tell you what we're going to do to fix it."_

**Chapter 15 – Pick Up the Damn Ball**

"I don't think that's any of your…" Bella's father began to argue. That shit wasn't going to fly with me.

"You better not say business because that's my fiancée, my future wife, and when she found out about her mother knowing her address, she flipped out."

"I…well…"

"Admit it, Chuck, you fucked up and your little girl paid for it. Now tell me why my girl lost her shit and started packing as soon as she heard that her mother knew where she was."

"It's not her mother she's running from; it's Phil, her stepfather."

"So, are you going to explain to me why you took that bastard's side and not your baby girl's?"

"Edward, who are you talking to?" Bella asked sounding worried. "Why do you have my phone?" she snatched it from me. "Who are you…?" She looked at the name on the phone and shut it off. "You don't believe me, either." She sounded so hurt and broken.

I grabbed her, hugging her tight, "Never, I would never doubt you. I'm just pissed everyone else did."

It was two days later when a call came in on our intercom from the gatehouse. "Who is this?" I asked worried. Neither of us knew anyone who would come to visit and my grandparents had the entrance code.

"This is Chuck Swan, Isabella's dad."

My girl was standing behind me as if hiding from the voice. I turned to her, "Should we let him in? Just say the word and I'll send him away. I'm not letting anyone hurt you." She snuggled into my arms as she reached over and hit the button, opening the gate. "Are you going to be okay?"

"With you here, yeah, I can do this."

I kissed her lightly and we went to the door in anticipation of Chuck's arrival. When I opened the door, an apprehensive-looking man with dark hair looked me up and down. "By the way you talk on the phone, I expected you to be tattooed and pierced all over."

"No, I'm just fiercely protective of my girl." Bella was still standing behind me, leaning against my back. Her arms were around my waist. She peeked out from behind my arm, so I lifted it and wrapped it around her, pulling her forward. I leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "I've got you, baby," I reminded her.

She looked up at me and smiled nervously before she turned to her father. "So, what are you doing here?"

His eyes darted to me and then to my girl as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I think we need to talk." He looked from her and then to me. "I think I may have gotten things wrong."

"You think?" I pushed.

He looked to my girl, "I'm sorry, Bella."

Her face turned into my chest and I felt her hot breath and moist tears seep into my shirt.

"Come on in," I opened the door the rest of the way, letting him pass.

"You have a beautiful home here, real fancy. Did your parents buy it for you?"

"No, my grandparents own this place. I own one down by the university I rent out to pay for this one. Bella liked this place so I made sure she got it."

"Wouldn't it be more cost effective to live in your house?"

"No, and this place is safer. I know you aren't here to ask about our living arrangements, so why are you here?"

Bella surprised us both by taking her father's hand and pulling him to the kitchen table. She grabbed the kettle he had sent her and filled it with water, setting it on the burner. He smiled like he'd won the lottery when he saw her using his gift.

"Have you checked into a hotel nearby?" I asked trying to make nice with my girl's father because she seemed to be trying to do the same.

"No, I didn't really plan this trip. I needed to see my daughter." The anguish in his voice was clear. "Do you know of one close by?"

"You're staying here." I thought I was hearing things when she said it, but sure enough, as she brought a few cups of tea to the table, she made it clear. "You can stay with us." I cleared my throat, not sure how I felt about this. Bella noticed and gave me a nervous glance, "If that's okay with you."

She had nothing to be worried about, though. If that was what she wanted, then that was what she would get. I pulled her into my lap, kissing her forehead. "Whatever you want, baby, you know I just want you to be happy."

She kissed my lips, smiling brightly. "I'm going to get dinner started."

"Do you need any help?" I asked still holding onto her, reluctant to be left with this idiot.

She just giggled at me, "You can buy food, but you've yet to cook it. I think it's best if you stay out of the kitchen tonight."

I kissed her hand before I released it. She got right to it and I watched her work for a moment, until Chuck made his presence known again.

"She loves you." I looked at him surprised. "I haven't seen that smile in a long time. Thanks for putting it on her face again."

I was struggling with what to say to this man. Everything in me wanted to yell at him, but I knew my girl wanted him around and she wanted me to play nice with her father so I sat silent, holding my tongue, trying to think of an exit strategy. It came in the form of a bed.

"I should get your room ready. I trust you won't upset Bella, you'll be sorry if you do," I warned. He didn't answer, I think he was still trying to figure out if I was sane or not.

I called the place that we had bought our bedroom set from and asked them if they could deliver a queen-sized version of it right away. I was pretty sure I still had my bedding somewhere from my old room at home. I was in the hall closet digging through a box for it when I heard Chuck come up behind me. "She said the bathroom is down this hall."

"Yes, in there," I directed. "That'll be your room once I'm done," I pointed to the bedroom closest to that bathroom. He just nodded his head at me. I think he knew to watch himself around me.

I found the bedding and set it on the floor so it would be ready once the bed arrived.

"So I get to rough it," he had a smile on his face, not bothered that there wasn't a bed in this room and completely ready to sleep on the floor to be near his daughter. There might be hope for him yet.

"I ordered a bed for you. The store said it should be here around eight o'clock tonight."

"You didn't have to do that."

"She wanted you to stay," I shrugged. "My girl gets what she wants."

"I would've slept on the floor or couch or in the damn backyard if that's what she wanted."

I nodded. "I don't think she's ready to rehash everything that happened. I don't know if she ever will be, but I need to know what I'm dealing with. Once she's in bed tonight, we'll talk." He grimaced, but nodded in agreement.

Things didn't go like I had planned. Dinner conversation was stilted at best. I thought Bella was happy that her father was here. She gave that impression by asking him to stay with us and using his gift, but she couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't seem to face him and she wasn't really talking to him. There was a big-assed elephant in the room and it was a nasty shit-covered one that everyone avoided like the plague.

I could tell Chuck wanted to talk to her, to apologize and maybe explain himself. I think he knew better than to try, though. There really was no excuse he could make to undo the damage he had done. My girl must have been torn between being angry and having her family back. I knew losing her family had torn her apart, but letting them back in wasn't going to be any easier.

That night, Bella stayed by my side like white on rice and I wondered if she was scared of what her father would say. I had a feeling she would crumble if there was a confrontation between the two of them at this point.

When the furniture arrived, I was finally able to get her to step back and gather herself. I think she was silently freaking out and she needed some quiet time to ground herself. She disappeared into the new guestroom to make the bed and left me and Chuck alone.

"I didn't…"

"Don't even try and make excuses."

"You have to understand, she was young and prone to tantrums. She didn't take my wife leaving me well. She was angry and at the tender age of thirteen, she knew how to hurt you. Young girls can be so volatile."

I started pacing, trying to keep myself from punching him for spewing his bullshit.

"She used to threaten to kill herself. She'd say she would run away. The psychologist said that was normal, that her anger was normal and that kids dealing with divorce will often act out against their parents and try and pit them against each other. It wasn't my choice to get divorced, but I didn't want it to hurt my baby any more than it had to. I did everything I could think of to try and make it easier on her and not let her lose herself in her anger, but I failed so bad."

"Yes, you did. What did the psychologist say when Bella started telling you about Phil hurting her?"

His eyes dropped to the floor. "We stopped seeing the shrink just before they were married. Renee hoped a stable two-parent home would settle her. We knew she'd be hostile towards Phil. I thought it was just part of her adjusting."

"Adjusting?" I snapped.

"He's a well-respected school teacher. Bella had mentioned once that if Renee didn't have someone to take care of her, she thought her mother would come back to me. We thought she was trying to sabotage Phil's career in order to reunite us. I thought her plan was to make him lose his job so her mother would come home. That's what Renee said, anyway, and she accused me of putting Bella up to it. Renee was upset that Bella would be so selfish as to try and ruin Phil's whole career as a teacher. He wouldn't have had to get convicted to lose everything, either. Just the rumor would've put him out of work in the whole damn state." He was up and pacing madly, like he was trying to work things through in his head. "He didn't give off that vibe. He didn't seem creepy or leer at her, at least not that I ever saw."

I noticed tears streaming down his face. "God, that first time she called me crying and said she wanted to come live with me, I wanted to say yes. I pushed Renee to let her come home, but she insisted that Bella was still just trying to pit us against each other and refused. I was so pissed. When Bella called me in hysterics the first time about Phil, I was a mess. I caught a plane to Florida and was stopped by Renee at the door. She was furious. She insisted that Phil was good to Bella and would never do that to her, that Bella was just trying to ruin her marriage and should be happy that Phil was willing to let her stay at all. God, she was such a bitch.

"I insisted I take her home then, but she said no, that Bella was at the age where she needed her mother. God help me, but when she began talking about Bella starting her period soon and having the sex talk, I caved. I was such a coward." He dropped down to the couch, holding his head in his hands. "Then one day, Bella just ended up on my doorstep. I called Renee and she told me to keep her. I was thrilled to have her live with me, but she seemed so broken and lost. It had come down to Bella wanting to go to the cops and press charges on that bastard for what he'd done to her.

"I told Renee that I would back Bella, but she insisted that my daughter was lying, that she was acting out. She was letting her stay with me because she claimed she'd caught my fifteen-year-old baby half-naked on the couch with the neighbor boy. I was livid. Things had gotten so out of hand and my daughter was acting so wild. Renee said that I could keep Bella as long as she didn't try and charge Phil with anything. If she did, she would take us to court and have Bella thrown in juvie for false accusations and sue me for encouraging the slander that would ruin Phil's life."

"He ruined hers!"

He didn't argue. "I didn't want my bitch of an ex-wife to do anything to hurt Bella's chances. I couldn't let her be thrown in juvie."

"Well, she wouldn't have been."

"How the hell was I supposed to prove what Phil had done? Bella was so wild, even when she got to my house. I didn't know how to handle her so when she left, I just let her go. I didn't know what else to do. I just let her go because I'd failed her and I didn't know how to fix it."

"If you believed her, why did you have that shitty attitude?"

"I didn't want to believe that I'd failed her. I didn't want to believe that I was a horrible father. I kept telling myself that nothing had happened, that she and Renee were just angry and trying to hurt each other. I had to back off so that bitch wouldn't come after her," he sobbed into his hands.

"You came?" I heard Bella whisper.

He looked up at her.

"When I called you, you came?" she asked.

He nodded yes. "I wanted to bring you home, but Renee wouldn't let me see you." He looked down into his hands ashamed.

I saw my girl slowly start to fall apart. I took her into my arms. She was sobbing now, her big sad eyes looking up at me. "He came for me."

"He did,"' I answered, but I wasn't letting him off the hook. He should have fought harder, done more, and stopped my girl from getting hurt.

I took her to our room where I dressed her for bed and tucked her in. I held her in my arms until she fell asleep. I had to find a way not to beat the shit out of the man my girl called her father. He had given me plenty of excuses and explanations, but none that had saved his daughter from that bastard, and none that would save him from condemnation in my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rubs it till it's not stiff anymore, I just moan with pleasure as she's doing it ;)**

**(Damn, she's good at massaging my neck!)**

**THE NAUGHTY BABYSITTER**

**Chapter 16 – Weasel in the Henhouse**

I woke up to Bella riding me. The hot dream I had been having was reality and I woke just as I was coming. I took her in my arms, pinning her and kissing her all over. She giggled and I attacked her more, tickling her. "My beautiful girl," I nibbled her ear. "That was a great wake up call." I worked my way down her body, kissing and sucking everywhere my mouth could reach. It didn't take me long to get worked up again. "How do you want me, baby?" I asked and she propped herself up on her knees.

"Hard," she pushed back onto my dick. I gave her I light spank. I shifted, minding how deeply I slipped in. I needed to make sure that I wasn't hitting anything. I knew a hard fucking would make her sore, but I would make it worth it. I grabbed her clit, pinching it firmly. She curved her back and I took the opportunity to grab her tits.

"That's my horny girl. You like my cock. Your pussy is so wet for me. You want to come on my dick don't you, baby," I slapped her ass again.

She was getting louder and louder and I was having a hell of a time holding back. It got to where I could barely breathe, let alone talk dirty. "Fuck," I gasped, "you like it," I breathed in, pounding harder, "when I fuck you."

That was all it took. Her body started clenching and I lost it. There was cum running down her legs from the first and second round. "Shower," she stood on wobbly legs, beckoning me.

We cleaned up and then I ate her pussy to let her know I appreciated her wake-up call. That and I loved the way she collapsed when I made her come hard. My dirty girl liked it when I licked her clit. It was also easier to fuck her rough but shallow with my fingers so I didn't hurt her. When she collapsed in my arms, I rewarded myself by sucking her titties. Her hand found my cock again as I took her lips. She jacked me in the shower, making me lose it fast. We washed the last of the cum off our bodies and stumbled out to our closet. I dressed and pulled her into my arms while she finished dressing. She fought me, giggling as I kissed down her neck and back. She finally got away from me, only to turn in my arms and kiss me back.

"You doing good this morning?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm doing really good."

When we made it to the kitchen for our breakfast, Chuck was sitting at the table quietly. He didn't look up at either of us and I realized as loud as we are when we fucked, he most likely heard it all. Bella made some toast and then looked to her father nervously. "I've got to sign into my online class."

"Go on, baby," I kissed the side of her head. "I've got this."

As soon as she was out of the room, I grabbed some toast and sat down across from him. His eyes were focused on his cup. "Now that you know for sure that Phil is a sick bastard, how do we kill him and get away with it?"

He looked at me surprised. "We can't kill him. In fact, I don't know if we can even get him convicted of anything in Bella's case. If she tries to bring any charges against him, Renee will make her out to be a whore and a liar. I can't let her do that. I won't let them hurt her anymore."

I just shook my head at him. "I'll let Bella know that you had to get back to work."

"What?"

"Get out of my house, now," I growled. He knew by my glare that I was serious. It was best if he left or physical harm would befall him.

I found him standing outside of her study, watching her work on something for school. "She's still in school."

I nodded yes.

"That's good. She deserves to become whatever she wants."

"She wants to be safe and doesn't believe she is. She's afraid he'll come after her here."

"I'm going to look into where he's been working the past several years. If he hurt her, then he's most likely hurt someone else as well. We may not have enough evidence to convict him for hurting Bella, but we sure as hell will find a way to get him thrown in prison." He stared at the ground, "I know you thought I wasn't going to do anything, but I am, I will."

"How are you going to make a case against him?"

"I'm a janitor at my local police station. I've picked up a few things, and as a janitor, I'm sure I can get a job at the school he's working at. I'm not letting him go unpunished and I sure as hell will make sure the other inmates know he attacked children," he smirked. "He'll be lucky to get out alive."

I underestimated Chuck. I was glad he had a plan for dealing with Phil; it was more than I had. I was just going to kill him. When we turned back to check on Bella, I saw she had her head down and tears in her eyes. I was at her side instantly, pulling her into my arms. "Baby," I kissed her head.

She sniffled and curled up in my lap. I squeezed her tightly to let her know I had her. Chuck came over, looking unsure of himself. "Are you alright, baby girl?" he nearly whispered.

She nodded yes, sobbing harder and proving otherwise. I could tell Chuck was aching to comfort my baby, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Are you done with your class or are you ready to take a break for a few minutes?"

She nodded her head yes. "I need to save…"

"I got it." I reached over, saving what she'd been working on. I cradled her in my arms until she settled down. At least I thought she was settled down. When she spoke, I knew she was still struggling.

"He's going to try and find me." Her hand gripped my shirt tightly as she looked up into my eyes. "He said…he…" She started to cry again. I wanted to know what she was trying to tell us, but I didn't want to upset her more. I shushed her, kissing her forehead, holding her tightly.

"It's not just me." She looked at Chuck with wide brown eyes. "He said he made it look like they ran away." She cried hard into my shirt and Chuck's eyebrows nearly shot off his head. If we were understanding her right, Phil was making girls disappear. He was apparently a hell of a lot more dangerous than just a perverted sleaze ball.

"We're getting a gun," I announced firmly. Chuck nodded in agreement. "I'll see if we can change the gate code for our house."

"I'm calling my buddies at the station back home. They can do the footwork. I'm staying here with my baby until that bastard is in jail."

I think I would have protested at any other time, but if this killer was after my girl, I sure as hell could use the extra manpower to guard her. Bella looked up at me like I would say no, but I just nodded in agreement. Chuck stepped out into the hall, but we could still hear him loud and clear. "Hey, Lenny, I know I took off kind of suddenly, only saying it was for family reasons, but it's gotten out of hand. I have reason to believe there's someone out to kill my daughter."

"Yes, and she said there were others." He glanced at my girl. I looked down to check on her and saw tear-filled eyes before she hid them in my shirt again. "His name is Phil Dwyer. He's a middle school teacher. She said he makes it look like they ran away." He scrubbed his face and then dropped his forehead on the wall. "She was, when he…" He took in a deep shuddering breath. "My ex-wife made it sound like she was just acting out, that I shouldn't believe her." He let out a sob. "You remember when she just showed up in town one day?" he took a deep breath, trying to get things under control so he could talk. "I don't know what school he's teaching at now. Don't schools have to keep some kind of records on their teachers so they don't hire a convicted sex offender?" he scowled. "Fine, I'll call and find out where he's teaching now, but if you don't do anything and another girl goes missing, it's on your head!" he shouted. He was quiet so the people on the other line must have been trying to placate him. He nodded yes and then said, "Yeah, I understand."

He pulled up a number and it didn't take long for someone to answer. When they did and Chuck addressed them, my girl gasped and started shaking hard. She started hyperventilating. "I've got you, I've got you, you're safe, baby girl, you're safe with me," I squeezed her hard.

"I don't know why the college wants her transcripts that far back. Doesn't your husband know?" he growled. "Well, you've done nothing to help her so why don't you do this one damn thing?"

He walked over to the desk, grabbing a pen and paper. He wrote down three school names. He gave my girl a worried look. "Hey, where was he working when you first met?"

He looked me right in the eyes then wrote down two school names. "Well, just in case she went there and you don't remember, they'll have it." He was seething now. "He was her fucking English teacher, Renee. You don't know which school she was at when they met? I don't care if you're sure." His grip tightened on his phone, "Why do you care if I know where he worked or not? That was years ago! She just needs her damn grades!" He looked on the verge of throwing his phone or punching something. "Well, fuck you! I'm not the school!" He hung up seething. He spun around, shaking his head, trying to calm himself. "She must suspect something and the bitch is trying to cover for him. She was back-peddling like mad. I can't believe I was ever married to that whore," he nearly shouted before snatching the paper up and marching back into the hallway.

He pounded a number into his phone and took a deep breath. "Lenny, it's Chuck, I've got five schools for you. He's moved around a lot and I think my ex-wife suspects something because she started freaking out once she realized I was fishing for his workplaces and not just Isabella's old school records." Chuck was nodding his head as he rattled off the school names and the dates he suspected Phil had worked there. "I need to stay here with her. Her fiancé is here as well, but they're both in school. Her classes are on line so I can keep an eye on her at home, but I don't want her left alone." He took a deep breath. "I will be; thanks, Lenny."

"What did he say?" I asked as soon as he hung up.

"He's going to check to see if there were any runaway girls reported while he was working at the schools and then contact the families and ask if the girls ever mentioned or made accusations against Phil." He started pacing back and forth and then started sobbing. He suddenly reached out, pulling his daughter into his arms. I was about to protest and yank her back into my lap, but she wrapped her arms around him in return. "I'm so sorry. I almost lost you." He squeezed her tighter. "I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself."

It was three days later when Chuck received a call. He walked to his room, but I followed. When he saw me as he was closing the door, he paused and let me in. He put the phone on speaker, setting it on the bed.

"You were right, Chuck. The rate of runaways was just slightly higher in the areas he taught in, nothing that would raise flags, though. You know, instead of the average eight kids running away in a county, there were nine while he was there, and when he moved, it dropped back down. There were missing girls in all of his schools and all were considered runaways and low priority. Most were considered troubled before he even showed up. It looks like he knew how to pick them. I looked up the schedules of all the missing girls. Four had classes with him at some point. It looked like he would teach them one year and then they would go missing the following year. It was genius, really. He wouldn't have been questioned about their behavior since he wasn't a current teacher of theirs."

"You said there were four that had classes with him, how many were there in all?" Chuck asked.

"I contacted the last school he worked at and they gave me the next one he moved to and so on with each school I called. There are fifteen girls in all, Chuck. I don't know if I can tie them all to him, but over the last decade, fifteen girls have gone missing from his schools."

"Jesus," I gasped.

"Who is that?" Lenny asked hearing me.

"That's Edward, he's my little girl's fiancé. He's the one that made sure I listened and looked at things in a new light."

"Well, thank god for Edward because I think we have a classic serial killer on our hands and I suspect he sees your daughter as unfinished business. Serial killers hate unfinished business."

"So what now?" I asked.

"We gather evidence to make a case and take it to the FBI. This crosses state lines. I've got a cousin in the FBI I can go to with this so it doesn't get pushed aside. We'll get this guy, Chuck, you can count on that. Just do your best to act like nothing is going on if he or his wife tries to contact either of you. We need to keep him out in the open so when we're ready to snag him, we can just pick him up."

I was glad that something was finally getting done to nab that psycho, but I didn't like that they would be leaving him out there while they did it. I didn't want him to get a wild hair up his ass and come after my girl, which he just might do from the sounds of it. From what I had gathered, they didn't know where Bella had been for the past five years and she had done that on purpose. Now that he knew, I think we all were feeling unsettled. Yes, it was definitely time to get a gun, not only for me, but my girl, too.

It was time to teach her how to shoot.


	17. Chapter 17

The people in Sierra Blanca, Texas are awesome. How do I know this? I am in the high school gym amidst a snowstorm where all the roads are closed. They are playing host to a mass of people, all here unexpectedly, but are keeping it together. Hopefully, I'll be home to Houston by the time this chapter posts. In case you all didn't know, I HATE SNOW! Give some love to your Red Cross, folks, they're amazing.

THE NAUGHTY BABYSITTER

Chapter 17 – Packing

It was a little more difficult to get a gun than I thought. I understood the need to restrict some people from buying guns, but it sure as hell took forever for them to get back to you saying it was okay to get one. Three days was way too damn long when my girl had a killer after her. Chuck got himself one here as well. He actually had one back at home, but he didn't want to leave to go get it and it was a pain to take it across state lines. It was a mess for him to get one here as well.

I also made Bella get one. It was much heavier than she liked, but that was to help with the kickback; the lighter the gun, the harder the kick. We took her to a range. I guess Chuck and his police buddies liked to go shooting. He teared up a little, wearing a silly grin as he taught her how to shoot.

Time seemed to crawl as we waited for Lenny to get back to us with some news. I knew Bella's dad couldn't take off work indefinitely. I was sure he had a house payment of some kind and possibly a car payment, but his truck did look a little on the older side. I didn't know how to ask him about it. I wasn't really in a position to help him financially, either. I finally decided to let it be. He would let us know if he had to leave to take care of things back home.

Bella started having nightmares, and not your standard kick-off-the-blanket-moaning-in-distress nightmares. No, these were terrified, screaming-bloody-murder nightmares. The first night she had one, Chuck came running in with his gun, looking for someone to shoot. He saw I was just as distressed and we both worked to wake up Bella. It wasn't an easy task. A good shake wasn't doing it. Chuck tapping her cheek didn't do it. I finally picked her up, putting her on my lap. I held her tight, rocking her and calling her name in her ear, telling her to wake up and she finally came out of it. She didn't loosen her grip on me when she woke disoriented. Chuck watched her clutch me as I calmed her and he knew I had the situation under control and he could go back to sleep. I didn't think he slept after he went back to his room, though. He looked dead on his feet the next day.

Changing the gate code for our home was proving to be a bit of a challenge. I didn't really want my big-mouthed grandparents to know it, but they were the ones that had to change it as they were the ones that owned it and we were the renters. I finally gave in and called my grandfather. There really was no other way around it and I didn't want my blabbermouth grandma to tell anyone what it was again.

"Granddad," I started.

"Edward, to what do I owe this pleasure? Is everything alright with the house?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to change the gate code for it. They said I can't, that you had to do it."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Grandma told Isabella's parents where we live. I don't think she gave them the gate code, but I'm not sure."

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Of course not, if you listened to anything we said, you'd know that she hadn't been in contact with her mother for over five years. She had very legitimate reasons and your wife has put my girl at risk," I snapped.

"Edward, from what I understand, your girl as you call her, isn't from the best background."

I laughed blackly, "No, she isn't, but she's still who I want."

"You're so young and I know I've humored you, but I'm concerned. When I spoke to your parents about her, they were surprised that she was with you and you were dating. I know she's older than you and was your neighbor. I think you're being taken advantage of and are too stubborn to see it."

I wanted to cuss him a blue streak, but I needed him to change the damn code. "You need to change the code. I've bought a gun to protect us, but if something happens because your wife gave them the code, it'll be on your head."

"Your actions will always be on your own head, Edward. You're throwing a tantrum like a child and trying to blame others for your own problems. She didn't give the code to any of Isabella's family because she didn't get the best impression of them. She made the mistake of trying to be supportive of your very unhealthy relationship and you've done nothing but punish her for her interest in you. This is why I stay out of people's business." He hung up the phone abruptly and I was ready to drive out to his house and punch him in the face.

I was distracted by Chuck's phone ringing. It had been silent until now and I followed him down the hall. I was several steps behind so he didn't know I had followed. I just caught his side of the conversation through the door.

"Why the hell are you calling me?" he answered. "I don't give a shit about what you think is going on. Do you really think that bastard is innocent, Renee?" He laughed blackly, "Oh, that sum-bitch will answer for what he's done, but if he hasn't done anything like you said, he'll have nothing to worry about." He paused again. "She has nothing to do with this, Renee." He scoffed. "That was just me looking for information. What are you so worried about, Renee? Are you covering for that sick bastard? Did you know all along? Is it part of some sick game to you, too?" he nearly shouted at her. "The cops aren't going to see it that way and you know it. You're an accomplice, you bitch, and I hope you burn in hell with that sick bastard of a husband of yours!" I heard a thump and I was pretty sure he'd hit a wall. When the door swung open, he stopped in his tracks and looked back in his room. "Did you hear…?"

"Yeah, you should probably call Lenny and let him know our element of surprise is gone."

He nodded in agreement. I knew there was nothing holding that psycho back at this point. I was sure he would be looking for revenge now. "Bella can't know." He agreed. Scaring her more would do no good. We would have to get her more comfortable with her gun. I didn't want her getting hurt. It probably would be very therapeutic for her to shoot the bastard as well. I could always repeatedly stomp his nuts while he was bleeding out. I was sure my girl would hit him. I was just not sure the wound she would give him would kill him. I would take care of that problem.

She had another nightmare that night. Chuck popped his head in and saw me pulling her into my arms. "You got this?" he asked.

I nodded yes as I settled her in place so I could talk in her ear. He slipped out, leaving me to it. She finally stopped screaming and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She suddenly gripped my shoulders and shoved me down on the bed. I was a little scared when she yanked my boxers off. I didn't think she would hurt my cock, but you never knew. She was with me, so she obviously wasn't all that sane.

Her glare nearly seared my dick off. I went to reach for her, but she slapped my hand away from her. She tore off her shirt and panties and hovered over me. If I wasn't so worried about her, I would have been turned on, but I knew something was very wrong with her right now.

She grabbed my dick and I let out a groan. She gripped it tight, but it wasn't painful. "Don't you want me?" she growled at me.

I nodded yes, "I always do."

"No, no you don't." She made a show of rubbing my cock. I groaned, getting harder by the second. "Ha, I knew it." I didn't know what she knew, but it caused her to claw at my thigh a little. I realized I might be a little sick in the head because it made my dick even harder. "You want to fuck me," she stated. I wasn't sure what was up with her, but I was getting worried. "Well, I'm fucking you!"

She dropped down on me, my cock sliding right into place. She was bouncing rough and hard on me. I was sure it would hurt her. I went to reach for her hips to slow her and get her to ease up before she hurt herself, but she smacked my hands away, "Don't you fucking touch me!"

I knew there was something horribly wrong now. I knew something wasn't right before, but this was bad. I immediately sat up, wrapping my arms around her. She struggled at first, but I maneuvered myself out of her and held her in a ball in my lap. "I'm not trying to hurt you, baby. Please don't hurt me. I don't know what's wrong, but I'll do whatever I can to fix it." She finally came back to herself and settled enough that I was able to cup her cheek and get her to look at me. "I love you, you need to remember that." She pouted, trying to pull away. I was sure she was feeling a little ashamed for acting out like she had.

"Hey, beautiful, don't be upset. I know you're having a hard time. There's so much shit going on and you don't really trust anyone, but I need you to trust me." She relaxed in my arms and I knew I was getting through to her. I kissed her forehead and then her nose. I made her look me in the eye. "I love you, Bella, you need to remember that." I splayed my hand against her tummy and she cringed a little. "I don't want you hurting yourself again. When you ask for it rough, I always try to be careful with you. I don't want you doing this again. Do you understand?"

Her eyes dropped to the bed.

"Look at me, you don't have to say it, but you need to let me know you understand that I won't tolerate you hurting yourself." I put my hand on her tummy, "We're gonna need this someday to make a baby so just take it easy with it, alright?"

Her watery eyes looked up at mine and she threw her arms around me, kissing me chastely. I held her in my arms until she finally fell back asleep.

I stayed up, just holding her, trying to figure out what had happened with her. I was worried that she felt like a victim when we were together. I let her lead every time we had sex, always doing what she wanted. I did do some things I wanted, but usually only after she got hers. I was starting to worry that our sexual relationship wasn't as mutual as I originally thought it was.

My girl moaned my name.

"I'm right here, baby," I spoke in her ear so she would hear me in her dream.

"Baby," she mumbled.

"In a few years, we'll have a baby," I answered her. "I want to marry you, too." I kissed her cheek and she nuzzled into my neck. "I need to get you a ring so everyone knows you're mine. No one will ever take you from me."

She shivered a little in my arms and seemed to hold me tighter. I worried that my words had made her think of him.

"I'm here, you're safe." I kissed her forehead as I shifted us so I could lay down with her. I knew morning would be coming too fast. I would get her a ring in the morning. I hoped she would see it next time she felt that way and stop herself from hurting the both of us. It would be a reminder that I wanted more with her, that I wanted everything with her. She wasn't just some cunt, but my girl, and I would do anything for her. Yes, I'd get her a ring, a damn big one at that.

**FYI **Truckers that cuss at border patrol for helping shut down the I-10 suck and you can't drive your semi on ice and snow that has not been plowed or salted dumbass! Just because you can drive in an area that has plows running non-stop with salt being spread doesn't mean the people in the middle of the desert have access to that equipment. We had to wait for them to come down from Lubbock, stupid jerk.

He received a scathing glare from me, because I would have gone ape-shit on his ass if I opened my mouth. Lucky for him, I'm a quiet person and I let the others he was bragging to about his stupidity take in what he said. Yeah, you really did sound like a dumb ass, jerk.


	18. Chapter 18

Dollybigmomma was on my case the past week and a half to get this chapter done. Tell her thanks. Sometimes I need a kick in the butt.

Chapter 18 – Now we're Cookin'

I was going insane waiting…that was all we could do. We hadn't heard anything back from Chuck's contacts and I was worried they were dropping the ball. Chuck assured me they wouldn't do that and that he had spoken with his buddy while I was at school.

This shit was messing so badly with my schoolwork. I could barely focus on what my professors were saying. I just wanted to get back to Bella and make sure she was okay. She, on the other hand, had put all her focus into her schoolwork. She was able to read ahead in her classes and get her papers done early. She was waiting for the appropriate time to turn them in, but she had them prepped and ready to go.

She found me in the study, my head down on my book because I was so frustrated. I didn't understand a damn thing it was saying, and I was so far behind that looking back five chapters, I still didn't know what was going on.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked rubbing my shoulders because my girl was sweet.

"Do you think you can go to this class for me? I'm so far behind I don't think I'll ever catch up. I'm going to flunk out this semester at this rate."

She pushed my chair back, taking her place in my lap. "Let me see what we have here."

My syllabus was lying next to my book and she seemed to be trying to match up the work with the chapters they corresponded with. She picked up a pen and started making notes on it, then leaned back against my chest, showing it to me. "Okay, where did you leave off last?"

I was eight lessons behind. My sweet girl sat down and read them with me. We discussed what we thought the chapter was trying to convey and she helped me through the work. Thank god the work was all due at the end of the month. I had to have it all done by Thursday, but I was sure it was possible with her by my side.

We spent the next two days working non-stop on my assignments and by Thursday morning, I was able to email them all in. I showed up in class that day feeling ready to do better. We had stayed up so late working together that I let my girl sleep in. I would make up missing our morning romp tonight.

I came home to the smell of something wonderful. When I found my girl in the kitchen, I came up behind her, kissing all I could reach. I saw over her shoulder that she was decorating a cake. "It's my dad's birthday. We haven't celebrated it together for a long time." While she was saying this, she was pressing her tight little ass back into me. She gave me that look over her shoulder and I picked her up, making her drop the knife she was icing with. I didn't know where the hell her father was, but he'd better stay out of the kitchen. We were about to cook up something far better than cake. I owed my girl and she was getting paid now.

She had on these tiny little cotton things she called shorts, but I wouldn't dare let her step outside in them. Those sweet ass cheeks were mine. The best thing about the shorts was they were loose and my fingers were in her pussy before she had a notion of where this was going. There was no question now. I moved her to the kitchen island and my girl had my pants open before I could step towards her. My dick was in her hand before I moved any closer and she had me ready to plow into her and so I did.

My sweet creative girl hooked one of her ankles on my neck and her other knee held onto my hip, leaving my hands free to get those titties and tickle that clit. My flexible little vixen brought herself up and kissed me deep and hard. She acted like it was nothing that her foot was up by her head. I attacked her neck, holding both ass cheeks in my hands and used them to pound into her harder. I liked this position. It was shallower so I didn't have to worry about hitting in too hard. I was getting ready to lose it and sat down on a chair because I was sure my knees would give out. The leg that had been around my hip folded, her knee landing next to me on the chair. She leaned into me, pressing hard against my chest. "Come on, horny girl, get your pussy going. Grab my cock with your pussy and hold it tight," I spoke right into her ear.

The ankle on my neck dropped and I sank deep with a groan. "Fuck, baby, ride it, ride it hard."

And she was. I had to grab her hips to keep her from hurting herself. My dirty talking would have to make up for what I wouldn't let her get. "I'm gonna stick my tongue so deep in you. I want to lick you inside out. Would you like that, baby? Do you want me to suck your clit, horny girl? I want to fuck you again and again. I gonna stand behind you and fuck you with my fingers while you try and cook. I want to see you come, baby. Give it to me." After that, I could only get out grunts and moans. I was able to just barely hold out until she came. Thank god, because I would have felt like an ass making her work so hard helping me this week and then leave her hanging.

There was a pile of clean kitchen towels on the table and she tried to clean us up with one, but there was no use. There was cum all over the crotch of her short and the lap of my jeans. I was snickering. She gave me a playful glare. "You're no help."

"Come into the shower with me and I'll show you how helpful I am," I teased, lifting her up and doing my best not to lose my pants as I carried her to our room. She was giggling and kissing my neck so she didn't notice her dad standing by the kitchen door. He was just gonna have to get used to me fucking his baby girl, because she liked it too much for me to stop.

It was nearly an hour later before we made it out of our room. I had properly thanked her and she was doing her best not to stumble around weak-kneed. I held her close to my side as we went back to the kitchen. She glanced at the chair and giggled. I leaned down and whispered, "I still want to finger fuck you while you cook."

She gave a soft moan as I gripped her ass. She steadied herself in front of the stove and smiled over her shoulder at me. "Tomorrow, I'm still recovering from your thanking me earlier."

I kissed on her neck a bit more. "Fine, but I'm thanking you again tonight and in the morning." My girl was smiling and happy. I would do everything in my power to keep her that way. I didn't want her stressed out and scared about Phil being out there. I'd never let him get to her, so she had nothing to worry about. I'd fuck her into oblivion to keep her mind off of it. Of course, that was no chore for me. I was happy to do it. She finally shooed me away from her and I decided to settle in the living room. Chuck was there and gave me a glare.

"She's not scared and hiding, she's happy and smiling," I pointed out.

He let out a huff and changed the channel. "Well, I don't have to like how she got that smile."

I just nodded at him. "I hear it's your birthday. Bella's excited about it," I changed the subject.

He got a soft smile, "Yeah, it's been a long time. I'm glad I'm here with her. It was never worth mentioning when she wasn't around."

"Well, your cake looks great. She doesn't cook a whole lot of things, but when she does cook, she does it right."

"Are you boys talking about me?" she came walking in. Damn if she wasn't beautiful with that smile. I pulled her over and she giggled. I knew the smile on my face was goofy. She made me feel that way. She plopped down on my lap without me having to ask her. She knew where her place was. "Dinner is just about ready. The sauce needs a few minutes to cool and set up some," she spoke to her dad, but leaned in and kissed me. It was just a little peck, but it was just what I needed. With that smile on her face, she looked downright giddy when she said she had a present for her father.

She pulled me with her to our bedroom to help her bring it out. I knew she hadn't left the house since she'd told us about Phil so I had no idea what she had for him. "You have to look at these and tell me if you think it's silly."

She was nervous about something, but I knew her dad would love whatever she gave him. She pulled out a few papers from the nightstand and handed them to me. When I flipped them over, I saw they were pictures of him and her when she was younger. She must have used our printer here and I was glad we had gotten a high-resolution one because they looked great. "These are perfect, baby. I think I have something to go with them."

In our closet was several of my boxes that I'd never bothered to unpack. I knew I had one that had pictures and posters in it. I dug around and pulled out three frames I thought would work and my sweet girl actually let out a squeal and jumped up and down. I helped her put them in, not wanting to risk her cutting herself on the glass. She said I was being silly, but I did end up cutting myself on accident and used it to prove my point.

She patched me up and we came out of the bedroom. I had to smirk a little because the TV was up pretty loud and I knew Chuck wasn't hard of hearing. Bella had the pictures pressed against her chest and pranced into the room. Chuck turned the TV off and turned, facing her on the couch. "What do you got there, sweetie?"

She smiled big and passed them to him. "It's your present."

He flipped them over and his gruff exterior melted. His eyes watered and he hugged my girl, "I love you so much. These are just wonderful. I didn't know you had these. Where did you get them?"

"Remember that digital camera I got for my tenth birthday? This was some of the pictures that were taken with it."

"These are just perfect. I love them, baby, thank you so much."

My girl was beaming proudly. "Edward helped me with them. He even has the scar to prove it."

I held up my bandaged finger and he chuckled.

"Putting pictures in frames is dangerous. I wasn't about to let her do it alone," I mocked causing the pair to laugh some more.

"Come on, boys, dinner is ready and we have a nice cake for dessert."

Later that night when we were all overfed and ready to burst, I sent Bella off to bed so I could clean up the kitchen. Chuck's phone started ringing and he was still relaxed as he answered it. I guess he had been getting birthday wishes all day. He was picking up a little in the living room when he came walking into the kitchen and hit the speaker on his phone.

"…We'd been tailing him, but he must've noticed. The girl he had his eyes set on was at home so we've taken her in for questioning. We've let her parents know what the situation is and they're going to see about taking her to visit her grandmother out of state. We can get him on sexual assault with a minor, but we still have yet to find his dumping yard. Does your daughter have any ideas?"

"No, I don't think so. She was a mess just getting what little she could to us. I really don't want to ask her any more about it."

"Stay on your toes. I don't think he'd go after your daughter, but it's hard to tell with these nut-jobs. I'll let you know if he turns up. Their house isn't completely vacant so they may just be away for a weekend."

Chuck laughed. "You make it sound like he's trying to lull my ex-wife into believing he's innocent. She's just as guilty as sin; the way she lit into me for digging around about him was a major red flag. She may not know exactly what he's doing, but she knows he's doing something."

"We're working that angle as well. I can't tell you the details on it, though."

"I know, thank you so much for keeping me apprised and giving us a heads up. If he does show up here, he'll most likely return in a body bag. I'm not letting him lay a finger on my baby girl."

"Understood, Chuck, I'll talk you later…oh, and happy birthday."

"Thanks, Lenny, I appreciate it."

Once he hung up, he looked me dead in the eye, "Keep your gun close and my daughter closer."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

A/N Thanks for reading. I've been sick. I picked it up after a night in the snow covered Gym. I'll do better next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma gets popcorn grease on the keyboard while betaing it, I just hand her the napkins…**

**THE NAUGHTY BABYSITTER**

**Chapter 19 – Bullshot**

Two weeks, that was how long we had known Phil was missing. He was last seen near his latest victim's home he had been targeting, but thankfully they had already made it to her grandmother's place out of state. That was nine days ago and Chuck and I were a mess, waiting for him to show up. The feds didn't think he would. They figured he was getting ready to set up shop somewhere else and had his information marked, so when a school ran a check on him, they'd know.

Some movers came in and tried to pack up their stuff, but the Feds stepped in there, too. It wasn't going to an address, just to storage. They tore that place apart, hoping to find some clue as to where the other girls were, or at least his collection of kill mementos. Killers usually liked to keep something from their victims, but nothing had turned up. It wasn't looking good.

The most they were going to be able to charge him with was sexual assault of a minor. The fact that she was a willing participant wasn't going to help us. His prison sentence wasn't going to be enough to keep him away from my girl forever. The most he'd get was twenty years. That would put him out at fifty-six years old. Way too young and able-bodied still.

No, he needed the death penalty, life in prison, or at least a sentence that didn't spit him out until he was ninety and not able to move. They had to find something more on him. They needed to find the other girls that had gone missing.

I'd missed two weeks of classes, pretending to be sick, but my girl caught on and sent me on my way today. It was driving me nuts to be away from her. I knew she had Chuck, but I wanted to be there for her as well. Chuck was old…well, older, and I didn't know how big this Phil guy was. Chuck did take to wearing his gun at all times. That was the only reason I was able to leave the house at all.

I was feeling sick to my stomach. I knew something was wrong. Midway through my last lecture, I leaped out of my seat, unable to take it anymore, and just ran to my car. I didn't know what it was, but I had to get home to my girl and fast. I ran straight through those red light cameras, sure I'd receive about five tickets, but I didn't give a fuck. I had to get to my girl. I could feel it in my bones, something was very wrong.

I entered the code to open the gate and tried to convince myself that no one could get in here. They didn't know the code.

Nothing looked suspicious outside of my house. Chuck hadn't dragged the trash cans in like he'd said he would, but those cans didn't keep my attention. I was too focused on getting in the house.

When I first entered, I thought everything was okay. Chuck appeared to be sleeping on the couch, but then I heard some scuffling. I shook his shoulder as I walked past him, "Get up, something's wrong."

He moaned for a second then jumped to his feet. I was already down the hall.

"Please, don't hurt my baby!" Bella cried.

I grabbed the arm of the ass I assumed was Phil and ripped him off of her. The pussy wracked my balls and got the upper hand on me. He went flying off of me moments later, and the pop of a gun sounded twice.

I was covered in blood, but I didn't feel the burn or sting of a bullet so I could only assume it was Phil's.

I looked over at Bella. Chuck had her in his arms, rubbing her back and promising her she was safe. When he dropped his hand to cover the one she had on her stomach, her words from earlier rang in my ears, "_Don't hurt my baby_."

"Are you alright? He didn't hit you in the stomach or anything, did he?" he asked her.

"No, no, we're fine."

Did Chuck know she was pregnant?

Phil came to from being knocked back by the shots and started screaming.

"Do we wait until he bleeds out or call for help?" I asked.

"He'll bleed out by the time help gets here. Go ahead and call."

I made the call, feeling numb and lost. The paramedics confused it for shock because of the situation. I had yet to go to my girl. Chuck had her and she didn't seem to mind being with him instead of me. What shocked the hell out of me was when the cops arrived and started to take Chuck in.

"No, no, he's not the bad guy!" Bella cried.

"Ma'am, he shot the intruder using excessive force. Mr. Dwyer is pressing charges against him."

"But he was in our house!" I cut in.

"He wasn't armed. In the state of Arizona, you aren't allowed to attack an intruder with more force than what they can defend themselves with."

"Who the hell made up that dumb ass law?"

The cop shook his head. "I don't like it any more than you, but I have to enforce it. Mr. Swan will be assigned a public defender." He looked left and right, "I'll make sure he gets the best."

A paramedic came up to me next, "We're going to take your fiancée in to be checked out. Since she has a history of miscarriage, we don't want to risk the stress of the situation causing another one."

I just nodded dumbly, not sure how to answer that. He let me know she would be at Banner, which I assumed was a local hospital. I looked toward the cop car with Chuck in the back.

"You should probably get his lawyer in order. Your fiancée will most likely be fine."

I glanced over at her sitting in the back of the ambulance and when our eyes met, she quickly looked away. "Yeah, I'll go with her dad down to the station."

I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew that I ended up at the police station Chuck was supposed to be at. I walked in, ready to bail him out because I wanted to ask him what the fuck was going on. Instead, I was met by some guy, Whitlock. "I'm Mr. Swan's attorney. If you could please come with me, I need to get the best version of the story possible. The more details you can give me, the better. We need to find something to get his sentence reduced to hopefully just parole."

I looked at him like he was nuts. "He was defending his daughter. He was in our house as a guest. That should be enough to get him off."

"We just have to convince the judge of that. The fact that Mr. Dwyer is his ex-wife's husband isn't going to help matters."

"This is bullshit."

"I know, I'm right there with you, but the law is what it is and you can bet Dwyer's gonna milk it for all he's got. We'll be lucky if we don't get stuck with all of his medical bills as well."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. He's a goddamn serial rapist and killer. The Feds have been tailing him. They're the ones that gave us the heads up on him when he disappeared. Why else would Chuck be wearing his gun around the house?"

Whitlock got a wide grin, "He's part of a Federal investigation?"

"Yes," I confirmed hoping this would help us out.

"I need your contact's information. If I can prove this case needs to be handled by a federal court and not the state, then he could get off."

I quickly relayed Lenny and his cousin, Agent Brandon's, information to him. Whitlock was quick to disappear back into his office once he had it.

I decided to check on Bella. I was still pissed off, but I wanted to make sure she was alright. I remembered the last time she had miscarried, they were worried she would hemorrhage, and as angry as I was at her, I didn't want to lose her.

The whole drive there, worse-case scenarios were running through my head. I was glad when I finally was led to her room and saw she was fine. Well, as fine as she could be. She had her knees tucked up under her chin and her face was covered by her folded arms.

"Hey." I didn't know what to say to her. I was still livid. She knew I didn't want a kid right now, she fucking knew. We had talked about it and discussed when it would be appropriate for her to get pregnant and it sure as hell wasn't right now.

She looked up at me warily and she had every right to be. She knew I was pissed.

"Why are you pregnant?" I nearly growled out at her. She didn't answer. "You're on fucking birth control, Bella. We didn't fuck until it was working. You shouldn't be pregnant. We talked about this! I'm fucking nineteen! What the hell were you thinking?"

She just hid her face in her knees and started sobbing.

"Quit your crying and start talking now!" I demanded. "You tell me why the fuck you're pregnant when we decided that it wasn't gonna happen until I was done with college. I'm a fucking freshman, damn it!"

She sobbed harder and I was on the verge of grabbing her shoulders to make her look at me, but I knew it was best if I didn't touch her right now. I paced, trying to settle myself down. My brain started to function again, giving me some hope. I knew she had a history of miscarriages, so maybe she had lost the baby or was going to. "Did you miscarry, is that why you're crying?"

She shook her head no.

"Are you going to? You said you always do. Do you think it'll happen this time?" I felt like an ass for hoping for this, but I'd take care of her through it and we would have kids later when we were both ready.

She didn't answer me. She didn't even try and look at me. Maybe she was upset that she was losing or would lose the baby.

I sat down on the bed next to her, "Please, Bella, you've got to tell me something." I finally gave in and pulled her into my arms, because no matter what, I loved my girl and I hated seeing her hurting like this. I kissed the top of her head while she gripped my shirt, holding on to me for dear life. I was glad the cops had taken my messy one in for evidence so she was holding on to something clean.

There was a light knock and I called for them to come in.

"Hi, you must be the daddy. I'm just going to do a quick ultrasound since Ms. Swan isn't sure of her dates."

"She's miscarried in the past," I mentioned hoping that he'd let me know if it would happen again.

I climbed off the bed and Bella stretched out. I took a closer look at her stomach, hoping to see something different. I didn't really see anything. That was, until the doctor started feeling around her gut and he pressed down around the outline of something that was definitely there. "Nothing tender?" he asked and she shook her head no.

He turned on the machine he had brought in and put it on her bare stomach. It was making a loud whooshing noise. He was smiling and my girl was crying.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a few measurements, but so far you look to be about sixteen weeks and four days."

"About? That's pretty damn specific."

The doctor smiled and shrugged. "We always say about, but the risk of miscarriage is minimal at this point."

We all sat in silence as he went about clicking on the little image on the screen. It definitely looked like a little person. It was kicking and dancing around, trying to get away from the doctor. It made me smile that the bastard had to chase after it.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" he asked Bella. She nodded yes. I didn't think they would be able to tell this early. "You're having a boy."

Fuck, a boy, a kicking, dancing boy. He had my attitude already.

Bella looked up at me nervously. I just took a deep breath and nodded. She could have her boy if that was what she wanted. We'd figure it out. We'd have to for our boy.


	20. Chapter 20

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks the commas, I just write it…

Chapter 20 – With Heartfelt Fucks

Edward Cullen, recapped…destroyed parent's home with no remorse, kidnapped neighbor, spread STD and didn't give a shit, would have literally force-fed Bella if she didn't eat, wouldn't let her leave the house, had plans to lock her in a barred-window apartment if she tried to escape, glued windows shut, would-be murderer, has issues with all authority figures, fucks girlfriend in front of her dad, flat-out said no to kids and had a lengthy discussion as to why…he's a nineteen-year-old college freshman who has a lot of growing up to do and is basically a bad-tempered douchebag with serious issues of his own. Now, on with the show…

The ride home was silent. I honestly didn't know what to say to her. I was lost. I wasn't supposed to have a kid at this point in my life. I thought we were being careful. I felt betrayed, but with the way her hand rested on her stomach as she breathed deeply and more relaxed than I had seen her in a long time, it made me realize she needed this. She had been a mess when she'd lost her baby before. I still couldn't shake the feeling that she'd done it on purpose.

The doctor explained that when she'd had the D&C, it most likely cleaned her out enough for a baby to take hold in her otherwise unwelcoming uterus. It would have had the proper surface to attach, and it did. I just didn't know how this happened. Well, I did, but I didn't. We were careful, we had been safe. At least I thought we had.

I kept looking at her. She didn't look all that different. Now that I knew she was pregnant, it was obvious. The little bit of weight I was happy about her putting on really was just her baby, our baby. Shit, that was scaring the fuck out of me. What the hell was I going to do with a kid? I knew I was gonna fuck it up. My parents were shit. They were never around. I didn't want to do that with my kid, but what if he didn't like me? I hated my parents. What if he hated his mother? I'd lay the little fucker out if he treated Bella the way I treated my mom. My parents didn't even notice my disdain of them enough to care.

"Did they say anything about when my dad could come home?"

"Nah, just that once they prove this is a federal case, he should get off. He told me not to bother bailing him out. Mr. Whitlock said his case will be up in a week. He also helped push through a restraining order against…" I didn't want to say his name because I was afraid it would upset her.

I didn't have to worry, though. "That's good, did they figure out how he got in?"

I shook my head no. "But he's being charged with trespassing by the neighborhood as well. The gate codes are also being changed."

She let out a relieved sigh. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. Once we were home, she was in the kitchen making a snack, and I was back to wondering how long she had known about her pregnancy. "Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked.

She turned around, giving me a blank look like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Come on, Bella, you know what I'm asking. When were you going to tell me about the baby? When you went into labor?"

She looked down at her feet and her hand went to her tummy. "I knew right away, but I was sure I'd lose it. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to pay attention, because if I did, then it would hurt more when I lost it."

"So you've known how long?"

"Three months," she whispered. "I never said anything because I didn't want to piss you off. I knew it'd upset you, and for no reason. I just knew I was going to lose it," she said with more conviction. "There was no reason to tell you."

"How long did Chuck know?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me," I pushed.

"He guessed right away. He thought that was the reason I was with you, but it's not." She acted like I'd think that was true, but I knew better. "I told him not to say anything, and that I didn't want to talk about it because I was going to lose the baby."

"And he just went along with that?"

"No, I told him of my miscarriages in the past and the reason I couldn't get pregnant. I told him not to mention it, not only to you, but to me. I didn't want to face it. I didn't realize how far along I was until the doctor told us."

I wanted to be pissed at her, but her reasons sounded legit. Hiding from her problems was her M-O. "This is so fucked up."

It was way more fucked up than we realized. Turned out since the investigation was still in progress with undercover agents, the Feds wouldn't save Chuck's ass, at least not for a while. Whitlock said he would be able to get an appeal once it was out.

Their assholes lawyer painted Chuck and Bella as crazy, saying Phil was just there trying to make amends with Bella so her mother could be in her life, and that sick bitch backed him. They played the "Bella was a troubled child" card, and because Chuck only recently came around, they pointed out that he had agreed with them. It was looking really bad for him.

Chuck was convicted of assault with a deadly weapon and ordered to pay Phil's hospital bills. Whitlock was at least able to get that deferred, saying that there was a plan to appeal. In the end, Chuck would be fucked if they didn't find the bodies of Phil's victims.

The girl they had in protective custody wasn't giving them much to go on. I knew they wanted to push Bella for more answers, but I didn't think she could handle it. Being pregnant was making her more moody, and I didn't like it. There was no need to make it worse.

She wasn't happy with me as it was. I took her everywhere now, not trusting that she was safe in our home alone. I'd never thought I'd say this, but I missed Chuck. Phil just got a slap on the wrist for trespassing and assault and was turned loose. Since Bella had no actual physical damage done to her, they were letting him slide. This was a bullshit state and I was ready to move. I'd heard in Texas you could shoot anyone dead who broke into your house and not get in trouble. It was time we looked there.

The upside to dragging Bella to all my classes was she was able to help me with my classwork. We were working on one of my assignments when there was a buzz from the gate, letting us know there was someone wanting in to see us.

"Who is it?" I growled. No one should have been here.

"This is Agent Newton, with the Federal government. I'd like to speak to Isabella Swan concerning our investigation of Philip Dwyer."

I looked over my shoulder at my girl. Her face was pale, but she nodded her head yes, giving me the go-ahead to buzz him in.

A very unassuming man came to the door. I expected a suit and tie, but he was dressed like he was just visiting us as a friend. Maybe that was the point. "Thank you for seeing me," he held his hand out for me to shake. I took it, wondering if we would get some answers on what the hell had been going on with the case, because Chuck had been rotting in jail for a month now. "Ms. Swan, it's nice to finally meet you in person. Agent Brandon did most of your phone interviews. I was present, but I know better than to talk over Alice." He smiled like we would know what the hell he was talking about.

"Would you like a drink?" Bella offered as she showed him to the couch.

"Water would be great. I feel like the desert just sucks it right out of you."

"It does," I nodded looking out the window. The heat waves rippling over the street gave off the illusion that it was wet, but it was not. I melted my shoes standing on the asphalt while I was getting groceries out of the car. They were smooth like there was never any tread on them. It was insane.

Bella returned with a glass of ice water and perched on my knee instead of sitting down next to me. My hand settled over her little tummy. It had grown so much, it was crazy. The little guy was wiggling now and I could feel him thumping around. I was distracted by his drum playing when Agent Newton cleared his throat.

"How can we help?" Bella asked.

"Agent Brandon has been undercover for four months. As you know, the Dwyer's have moved to another state. Phil hasn't taken up teaching again. With the sexual misconduct charge hanging over his head, there's no way he can get a job with kids. I can't tell you much, but we're staying close to him, much closer than I'd deem safe, but Agent Brandon is determined to get this bastard." He rubbed his face, "Honestly, I'm scared out of my mind for her. If there's anything you can think of, just a passing comment, or something that sounded like a threat, that just might lead us to where he'd hide the girls."

Bella turned her face into my neck, and I was about to set her aside so I could throw the fucker out for upsetting her, but I felt her hand press flat into my chest, as if telling me to give her a minute.

"I'll make it look like you ran away. You're troubled just like the others were. I made it look like they ran away, too. Don't worry, honey, this won't last forever, I'll find you a fresh grave," she said it all in a monotone voice, as if quoting someone; if fact, I was pretty damn sure she was.

I looked over at Newton and luckily for him, he had a notepad out and was speed writing. His eyes darted over his words several times, "Fresh grave, fresh grave…fresh graves! I think I know where to look! Thank you so much for this." He stood, eager to go, taking my hand before I offered it. "Thank you so much, Ms. Swan!"

She nodded at him, but she still didn't look up from my chest. I held her tight against me. I knew tonight would be a bad one for nightmares. I kissed her forehead, "You didn't have to talk to him."

"Someone has to help get Chuck out. He's an old man, Edward. How long do you really think he'll last in jail?"

"Well, that Newton guy said Brandon was in deep. They're working on it, babe, don't count them out yet."

She took a deep breath, "I think I want to visit my dad."

"That's not a good idea. I don't want you anywhere dangerous." I rubbed her tummy, accentuating my point.

She nuzzled into my neck, kissing it softly.

"He'll get out soon, baby. You can always write a letter to him and let him know you're doing everything you can to help him out." My hand settled back on her tummy. My son kicking was still freaky. Could you believe there was a person growing inside my Bella, one I put there?

She didn't know it, but as soon as Chuck got out of jail, we were getting married. I knew she'd want him walking her down the aisle. Of course, at this rate, I didn't think Chuck would be out anytime soon. Then it dawned on me. Us getting married was gonna mess like hell with our finances, and I was not talking about paying for the wedding.

If we were married when the baby was born, we'd be fucked when it came to the bills. She had coverage through the state as long as we weren't, but once we were married, she would lose all assistance, medical and otherwise. I was worried it might fuck up her grants, too.

I had too much in savings, and the income from the rental would put us over the line for medical assistance. They didn't seem to give a fuck that the savings was actually a college fund. If I used that money, I'd be fucked when it came time to pay my tuition. At this rate, I'd need to get a job. I hated that I'd signed a year lease with my grandfather, because I knew the heartless old bastard wouldn't let us out of it. If we could move to a cheaper home, we might be able to scrape by, but we were stuck here for another seven months.

My family was pissed about the mess with Phil and now our baby. I hadn't told Bella about their reaction. I knew she'd be stressed about it, where I didn't really give a fuck. I guess word had gotten out about what had happened. Our little home invasion issue was plastered all over the news, especially since Chuck was convicted of assault with a deadly weapon while defending his pregnant daughter. Maybe that would light a fire under someone's ass here in Arizona to change that dumb ass law.

As for my parents, they were disappointed. I guess pissed was too strong of a word. My parents were just very disappointed in me, which they always had been. That was nothing new. My mother was about to say some shit about Bella, but I told her to watch her mouth or I'd rip her goddamn tongue out. She gasped like she was surprised. I hung up on her and hadn't heard from them since.

My grandmother was a fruit. She'd sent some sort of congratulations card and a one hundred dollar savings bond. Bella actually thought it was sweet, but she didn't notice that my grandfather had not signed the card. I knew he didn't like Bella and it was his way of saying, "fuck you." I had half a mind to send him a card that just said, "FUCK YOU!" to him. I could start a whole line of fuck you cards instead of thank you cards. There was a need for them, there were a lot of people I wouldn't mind sending fuck you cards to, and my family would be on the top of the list.

I wondered if my grandmother realized her looking into Bella's family was what had made this huge mess. The Dwyer's wouldn't have known where we were if she hadn't told them. Yeah, that bitch needed a fuck you card, too. I couldn't believe my Bella wasn't pissed like me. She wanted to send a thank you card for the bond. I wondered if she would notice if I scratched out the word "thank" and wrote "fuck" instead.

She probably would, my girl was perceptive like that.


	21. Chapter 21

***Dollybigmomma's father passed away, so we are going to give her a little break to recover***

AZ Law: Several people have asked if that was really the law in AZ. It is real, that's the law. I grew up there, and I always thought it was stupid that homeowners were punished for defending what was theirs while the bad guys were treated like the victims. This was my way of making a point. I live in Texas now, and I love that I can take out a bad guy however I need to without question if he comes into my house. That's the way it should be.

Chapter 21 – Granny's Got Balls

Bella did send off that thank-you card to my grandmother. It started a whole avalanche of other notes, cards and letters. My grandmother actually had quite a few pictures of me as a baby and sent them to us. She also started sending blue stuff. Bella had told her we were having a boy, and so there was something blue in the mail almost every day. She would order the stuff online and have it shipped directly to our house.

Bella had taken to calling my grandmother regularly and talking with her over the phone. It bugged the hell out of me, because I was worried that my grandfather would answer or interrupt them and be an ass. My grandmother had better be keeping his ass in check, because if she didn't, I'd go beat his ass and let him get in a few hits with a golf club or something so he'd be the one sent to jail. I still thought that law was fucked up. It'd work out for me, though, if I wanted to hang his ass.

Bella was getting bigger fast. I would swear I could literally see her belly growing. She wasn't fat by any means, just very round in the front. She really looked like she had a ball under her shirt. The baby was moving around a lot more, and I found myself setting my hand on her stomach during my classes and not paying attention, thank god she was.

When we made it home, Bella seemed to be more quiet than usual. I finally got tired of her silence and snapped, "Just tell me what the fuck is going on. I hate playing the damn guessing game. Are you mad at me?"

She looked at me nervously, "No, I'm just worried about how you'll act."

"How I'll act? What the hell does that mean?" Did she think I'd be a shit for a father, too?

"I invited someone over to have lunch with us."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, lunch."

"When the hell did you do this? I'm with you all the time. I didn't see you talking to anyone."

"It's your grandmother."

"My…no! Fuck no, she was the reason that bastard showed up here. How can you even talk to her? She's the reason Chuck's in jail. Don't you realize this is all her fault? That bitch isn't stepping foot in my house!"

"Edward, please..."

"No, not happening. I don't trust her not to pull some shit. She could still be in contact with your mom, baby. There's no way I'm letting her in my house."

"She's not in contact with Renee!" she growled.

"You don't…"

"Yes, I do! She apologized profusely, crying to me over the phone, Edward. She knows what really happened. I told her about the Federal investigation."

"You told her? How could you do that? What if she tells Phil and Renee? It'll compromise everything!"

"I gave her Agent Newton's number. She wanted to tell them how she found them, hoping it'd help. She wanted to help, Edward."

I shook my head at her. "You're so blind. She was just trying to cover her tracks. She isn't helping. She's verifying your story. My family is shit, Bella. I want you to stay the hell away from them."

"So what if she's verifying my story? Maybe it'll get your grandfather off her back!"

I was shocked that she knew what an ass he was. I thought my grandmother would have had enough sense to keep his being an asshole hidden from her. "Did he say something to you?"

"No, Edward. Did you not think I knew? Hell, we know our men hate each other and their respective women. We're not stupid. She's coming for lunch, and I expect you to be nice, or I'll just go out with her somewhere. I figured you wouldn't like that."

"You're not going anywhere without me." She knew better than to even ask.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I know that's how you feel, and when I explained it to your grandmother, she was alright with coming here and risking you being a jerk to her."

"Well, then she'll get what she's expecting."

"Stop it right now! I swear, Edward, you're being ridiculous!"

I would have cussed her out, putting her in her place, but her hand went to her stomach, and she leaned on the counter for help to stay upright. I was at her side instantly. I was surprised when she swatted me away. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"It's a contraction."

"Contraction…isn't it too early for that? You get those when he wants to come out, don't you?"

She nodded, but stopped my freaking out. "The doctor said my body would start to practice. I'll have one every now and again. Apparently, when your being an asshole!" she snapped, pushing herself to stand upright. "She coming here, Edward, and you will be cordial or I'll go out to lunch with her and leave your ass here!"

"No, you're not."

"I stay here and put up with your shit because I know that's what you need, but I can leave whenever the hell I want!"

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

She got right up in my face, "I can, and I will if you don't stop it."

Then I realized she had nowhere to go. "Where would you go?" I asked smugly.

"I disappeared before, Edward. Do you really think I can't do it again?" she taunted.

She'd better not even consider it! "No, you can't…"

"Five year, Edward, five long years, and they only found me because of your family. I've done it before, I can do it again. I'm a damn expert as staying hidden. Don't test me, because you won't like how it ends."

I grabbed her arm, ready to lock her up, but her belly bumped into me, and my son kicked hard. She flinched and her hands went to him, tears springing to her eyes, as if she was afraid I'd hurt them. God, I was being such an ass. "Don't start shit with me," I released her and stormed out of the room. Fuck, how was I going to lock her up and keep her safe with me at the same damn time?

It was a few minutes later that she came in looking sad. "Please, Edward, I have no one to talk to about this," she rubbed her belly.

"You've got me."

She let out a huff, "You're not a woman."

"You don't need a woman."

"You've never been pregnant, Edward. I need a woman, I need a mother, and I don't have one," she burst into tears.

Fuck, this was gonna get messy. I tried to think of a woman that would talk to her about whatever she needed. I didn't understand why she needed a female, least of all, why she needed my grandmother of all people.

"Let her have lunch with me. You don't even have to come out of our room. I need this. You've always given me what I needed. You need to give me this," she begged.

Maybe if I stayed in my room and listened in on them, I could point out my grandmother's bullshit when she left, and then Bella would drop this whole seeing my grandmother thing. "Fine."

She lit up, jumping into my arms and kissing me all over my face. She suddenly got distracted by my lips and went after them with vigor. Hell yeah, my fingers were in her pussy in seconds, loving how those pregnancy stretch pants always gave me room to get into them. Lately she'd get all hot and bothered and beg to suck my dick. I had no idea why, but I wasn't gonna stop her. After a good dick sucking and taking her from behind, I was feeling cordial enough to deal with my grandmother for lunch. She sure as hell had better not say any shit or she would be out the door.

When the doorbell rang, I remembered that my grandmother had the code to the gate, and I had no warning. Bella rushed to the door, but I stopped her, looking through the peephole before I opened it, and then when I did, I looked past my grandmother to make sure there was no one around. She stood waiting patiently, but with a large smile. I looked back at my girl and saw she was bouncing on her feet with excitement. I opened the door to let the hag in. She'd better be nice.

She pulled Bella in for a tight hug, and my girl seemed to grip her harder. "You look wonderful, dear. You're doing such a good job of growing my great-grandson." Bella pulled back, rubbing her belly.

"Thank you, Margaret. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yes, well, I understood your Edward's hesitation, and I can take this grump just fine. I've been taking mine's for forty years now. He's no sweat off my back," she gave me a cheeky grin. "Edward, dear, I brought some things for the baby, could you help me get them from the car? I had your grandfather help me put them in, and I don't want your Bella hurting herself trying to help get them out."

"I find it hard to believe he'd help you with anything that had to do with us."

"Please, he may grumble and act like he owns the place, but he'd be a mess if I walked out on him, in more ways than one. He knows not to cross me."

I had to chuckle, my grandma was a spitfire. Maybe that was where I'd gotten it from. She had a large SUV with the seats folded down. There was a crib box and a bassinet, along with a couple of bags of bedding.

"I didn't think you'd like having these shipped, as they'd most likely have wanted to bring them into the house for you, and I know that isn't acceptable." She gave Bella's hand a squeeze. "Have you spoken with Agent Newton lately?"

"Yes, we have. They've done ultrasounds on some graves, finding three bodies so far. They're just waiting on the paperwork to exhume them," I answered her and glanced back at Bella. I knew she'd overheard the conversation, but she'd never said a word about it.

"Oh, my heavens," my grandmother pulled Bella tight into her arms.

"We knew he was a killer," I pointed out, wondering if she had checked in with Agent Newton at all.

"Agent Newton hadn't said that, just that he's being charged with attacking a little girl. But they think he's hurt and killed three other girls, too?" She seemed shocked by the number.

"They actually think the number could be as high as fifteen. The three bodies they found are just the tip of the iceberg. He's a serial killer."

Judging by the way she reacted, I was guessing Agent Newton really hadn't told her anything.

"Oh, my Lord!"

"Now you see why it was so important to keep her hidden from him?"

"My dear, oh, my dear," she was hugging Bella, and my Bella had her face in my grandmother's shoulder. I could tell she was crying. "I'm so sorry, my dear sweet child."

Bella surprised us both by pulling back with a watery smile and chuckled. "You couldn't have known that my stepfather was a serial killer. That's the stuff of movie plots, not real life."

My grandmother cupped Bella's cheeks. "You know I'm here, whatever you need. Even if Edward is being a grump, I'll still find a way to help you," she nodded to me with a smirk.

"Thank you, Margaret. That really means a lot to me."

"Well, you said she was coming for lunch, so let's eat," I pushed. I was getting hungry after unloading the car.

I had thought at first that she would have given Phil and Renee the gate code, but she didn't give it to Chuck. I outright asked her if she had, because they needed to know if there were others involved in getting Phil in. She swore absolutely not. "No offense, dear, but your family is a little on the undesirable and underpaid side. Even if they're good people, they can be tempted," she patted Bella's hand.

Yup, that sounded about their speed. I honestly was surprised when Bella didn't seem offended, being so extra-emotional. I thought she'd throw down with grams. Instead, she just giggled, "Undesirable maybe, but there isn't anything of real value here."

"That's going to change if I have any say in it. My great-grandson will be spoiled. It's been so long since I've had a baby to play with. They don't have any around Sun City, you know, since it's strictly a retirement community. It's just a bunch of old fogies socializing, which is great most of the time, but not if you like to cuddle little ones. Tell me, do you plan on having more?"

"More? I don't know what to do with this one!" I nearly shouted, pointing to Bella's belly. That was a bad idea, though. She burst into tears. "Ah, shit, baby, I didn't mean never. Maybe if I get the hang of it, we could have another, but not 'til I graduate. You know this one wasn't planned."

"But it's a happy accident," my grandmother said wrapping her arm around Bella. Thank god she could settle her down. Maybe there was something to having a woman around for my girl after all.

My grandmother was surprisingly nice, she was officially off the fuck-you card list. We all ate together, and then we went into the room that had been deemed the nursery and started setting things up. We had a lot more stuff than I thought we would need, but the women kept chatting about getting more.

My grandmother left a few hours later with a promise to come again. I was cool with it, too. Bella seemed happy with her here, and they got on good. I didn't see my grandma visiting as a problem, as long as my asshole of a grandfather stayed far away. From the sound of it, though, my grandma had gramps by the balls and knew how to twist. Pussy.


	22. Chapter 22

Dollybigmomma beta'd my mess. A guest reviewer pointed out that I did leave some unfinished business between Edward and Bella, so I hope this fixes it for y'all. Thanks for pointing it out. I knew what happened in my head, I just forgot to tell you guys. Sorry…

Chapter 22 – Screaming

The nursery was all set up. I was thinking of putting my grandmother on the fuck you list again, because she'd bought a crib that was supposed to grow with the baby, and it came with instructions to make it into three different beds. I was ready to throw the fucker out the window. Bella loved it, called it something like a sleigh bed, but I didn't see it. I saw fucking heavy wood that I had to fuck around with by myself because my girl couldn't lift heavy shit. I definitely got a workout putting that shit together. The bassinet that now sat next to our bed was a hell of a lot easier, thank god. I was nervous about having a baby in our room. I mean you couldn't really fuck, scream, and talk dirty with a baby in there.

The more I got to know my grandmother, the more I wondered why my father was so fucked up. I'd only ever met my mother's parents twice. I just assumed that my grandparents on both sides had sticks up their asses. My dad's dad definitely did, but it didn't seem to faze Bella that he wanted nothing to do with us.

"Hey, honey, Margaret registered us for some Lamaze classes."

"What that hell are you talking about?"

"It's supposed to help when I have the baby and teach us some baby care basics."

I didn't have any baby knowledge. I figured learning some basics wouldn't hurt. We met Margaret at the hospital. I guess Bella was supposed to have a backup partner if I freaked out. I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't, but I wasn't going to admit that.

After the class, I was definitely freaked out. They showed videos that made me want to burn my eyes out of my head. I'd never be able to look at porn again. I was glad my grandma was going to be there, because there was no fucking way I'd be anywhere near that. I still went through the breathing stuff, and after a few more classes, I felt like an expert. They taught me how to rub my girl down, and when I practiced at home, she got horny as fuck, or should I say, to fuck, and was all over me. There definitely was an upside to this.

Agent Newton called me, letting me know that they had found five more bodies. They'd exhumed the first three so far, but because they had been in unprotected graves for nearly a decade, they weren't giving up much in the way of linking them to Phil.

I asked if they'd found out how Phil had gotten through the gate, and he said they had a lead, but they couldn't tell us for sure yet. It was driving me nuts that they were keeping a tight lid on that shit. They were keeping it quiet because they were making sure he'd acted alone. Until they were positive, they wouldn't tell me a damn thing. I had half a mind to move. My girl had told me she knew how to disappear; I was thinking maybe we should.

I looked over at her sleeping form. I had a feeling she wouldn't want to move until after the baby was born. She had taken forever to find a doctor once she was sure she wouldn't lose the baby. She'd definitely give me shit if I made her do it again.

The trial with the little girl wasn't going well. She was considered a hostile witness and continued to insist that he loved her. It was established that she wasn't a virgin, but she refused to admit it was Phil that took her virginity. In fact, she had named three different guys, including Justin Beiber. She was seriously off her rocker, and it was obvious to everyone that she was lying. Once Bella heard about how the trial was going, she wanted to go down there and talk some sense into the stupid little girl. I wasn't letting her anywhere near that courtroom or that shithead.

We nearly jumped out of our skin when the doorbell rang. Grandma Margaret was with us. No one else would have had the code except my gramps, and he's too much of an ass to make the drive. I grabbed my gun, willing to do time for murder if it meant I could kill Phil myself.

I kicked the door open, my gun pointed right at the person in front of me, who easily popped it out of my hands like the practiced professional he was. "Agent Newton."

"Hey, Edward, little tip, don't stand so close that they can grab the gun from you or divert your shot."

"Nice try, though," the familiar voice of Chuck said from the side just out of view. My girl was knocking me aside and in her father's arms instantly. I watched as he fought back tears and worried that he was hugging my girl too tight. I didn't want him popping that water or whatever and have the baby fall out on the porch.

I waved them in, and I introduced my grams to Chuck. She brought in drinks for everyone as we all settled into the living room. I didn't like that my girl was sitting next to her dad and not me. I'd have to address that later.

"We had a break in the case, and I was able to spring your dad from the state prison."

"A break?" we all asked eagerly.

"Yeah, we thought Phil had gotten a little sloppy, until we found a note in the back pocket of his latest victim. I guess she wanted to be sure he wouldn't leave her, and so she'd compromised several of the condoms. She was pregnant. In the note, she was apologizing and asking him to run away with her. She was tired of meeting in their spot. She didn't like to visit the Carters. We weren't sure what that meant, but as I was walking back from the site she was exhumed from, I noticed the name Carter on a large family tomb. I'm guessing inside there was where it all happened. We have forensics in there with black lights now looking for DNA evidence."

"Oh, my Lord," grams cried. I didn't realize she was standing next to me until she squeezed my shoulder, I guess for comfort or support, I had no freaking clue.

"Once we get the DNA from the fetus, we'll be able to convict him. We just need to find a way to keep him from denying the murder. We definitely have him on rape. The girl didn't look to be more than fourteen. Forensics will be able to tell for sure once they're able to match her to a missing girl. There were three that year. We suspect her to be named Cecilia Bradley. We're just waiting on the dental records to be sure."

Bella ran to the powder room. She was losing her lunch, and I didn't blame her. Phil was a sick fuck.

I got her settled, and when we stepped out of the powder room, her dad was standing in the hall looking worried. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," I pulled her closer to me. She was mine to take care of.

"I need to change." She moved to go down the hall, and I followed her.

I shut our bedroom door so no one could follow us. She started kicking off her sweatpants and headed for the shower. I stripped and jumped in behind her. I wrapped my hands under her belly, holding it up. Her face was turned into my neck. "I've got you, baby."

I turned the water down. She had it on boiling hot again. I didn't want her hurting herself or the baby. She was full-out sobbing moments later. I was trying my best to settler her down, but nothing was working. She suddenly grabbed my shoulder and screamed into my chest. Her other hand was on her stomach, and I knew instantly something was wrong.

I carried her out of the shower to our bed and was wrapping her in the blanket to dry her off, not taking time for a towel, as I dug for clothes. I had just thrown on my boxers and was working her panties up her legs when the door opened. My grandma saw the panicked look on my face and hurried to Bella like we weren't naked. "Get her dressed quickly," my grams snapped me out of my shock. I was hoping she would tell me Bella was okay, not to get my ass moving. She was next to my girl with her arm wrapped around her. They were talking, but I was too panicked to listen. I brought more clothes, setting them next to Bella, while I threw on mine. Grams helped her dress and then told me to carry her to the car. I nearly sprinted with her out the door.

Once we got to the hospital, I wanted to deck a fucker for taking so long. The doctor was smiling when he came in. My grams must have picked up on my vibe, because she put her hand on my chest, holding me back.

She started telling the doctor some shit about shock and high blood pressure and cramping. I was starting to freak out, because I didn't know what the hell was going on. Bella reached out, grabbing my hand, pulling me to her side. She kissed my knuckles, ignoring the doctor as he moved up her gown, pulling out the ultrasound machine. He pulled up the picture of our little man, and I dropped my head to her shoulder in relief. He looked fine. He was just kicking around, and every time he did, the other machine they had her hooked up to would make a mountain-looking thing.

"You're at thirty-seven weeks and three days. The choice is yours; we can stop labor or see how this plays out," the doctor said.

"Plays out? Plays out!" I nearly shouted.

"Edward," grams snapped, "She's fine. She's just in labor. She's having regular contractions. It's up to her to stop the labor or to try and have the baby tonight."

I looked to Bella and back to grams, and then at the doctor. I moved back next to my girl, pulling her into my arms as best I could with her sitting in the bed. I was so scared for her, and it sounded like they were telling me that she was okay, but I needed to hear it from her. I kissed her forehead, trying to pull myself together enough not to cry like a pussy. I didn't realize how scared I was before. I didn't like seeing her in pain.

She knew just what I needed. "I'm fine, baby." She pulled me to her lips to kiss her. "I think I want to try and have this baby."

My hand dropped to her belly, "Right now?"

She giggled a little, "Well, hopefully today sometime."

"The crib is set up."

"I know. You have everything ready for our baby."

"So, you'll be staying?" the doctor asked and I about punched him again for interrupting our conversation.

"Yes, I think so. He's a good weight, isn't he?"

The doctor looked at her chart on the computer, "He's a good size. Your regular doctor was going to suggest inducing you at your appointment tomorrow. I'll let her know you're here."

"If she's here, then what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted. I didn't like this asshole poking around my girl.

"She's delivering another baby. Since this was considered an emergency, I was called over to check out Ms. Swan."

I wanted to punch the fucker or someone. I needed to hit something. I felt Bella take my hand, holding me in place as the doctor walked out of the room. I let go of her and started pacing back and forth, trying to figure how the hell I'd gotten into this mess. Even after all the ultrasounds, belly kicks, and baby stuff, I still didn't fully believe that we were having a baby. It seemed so unbelievable. It didn't make sense, and I wasn't ready to be a father. I didn't understand how this had happened. I had been careful. She was on the pill. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be a dad. How the hell did this happen? I didn't realize it, but I had yelled the last bit at her.

She didn't answer, but I was tired of her not answering me. Anytime I attempted to talk to her about her birth control not working, she would brush it off, and if I pushed it, she'd start crying or pissing me off so I'd want to lay hands on her, so I'd have to leave her alone. No matter what, I didn't want to hurt her.

I repeated myself, "Tell me, Bella, how the hell did this happen? I can't be a dad. Fuck, I hate mine and my grandfather. What the hell am I supposed to do with this kid? You know I can't do this. Why the hell did you end up pregnant? What did you do?"

She just looked down which pissed me off, and I stormed toward her. "Fucking tell me how the hell you ended up pregnant!"

"You know how."

"Not the fucking. I know I fuck you into oblivion. You were on birth control! How the fuck did that kid get in there!" I shouted, pointing at her belly.

She flinched and gripped the side of the bed.

"Edward, now is not the time," my grams started, but I pushed past her.

"It's never the fucking time. Well, I say now is the time. I get why you didn't tell me you were pregnant. I get that. What I don't get is how the hell it happened in the first place. I fucking held back for a damn month! You knew I didn't want a damn kid right now!"

"Edward, you need to settle down. I know you're scared to be a father, but you can do this."

I looked at my grams like she was nuts.

I turned my focus back to my girl. She was gripping the side of the bed again, trying to catch her breath.

"I can't do this," I whispered. "I can't be here if you can't tell me what was really going on in that head of yours."

Tears started running down her face. Her and her damn tears, I knew I wasn't going to get any answers from her. I went to the door, ready to leave, when I heard her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

I looked back at her, hoping for a real answer.

She was taking in some deep breaths, and grams was counting through them, reminding me that Bella was in labor. I didn't move any closer. I expected real answers, not just this half-assed one.

She pulled herself together, meeting my gaze. "I'd missed a pill. Two, actually, I didn't realize it was two at the time. We'd had sex for nine months before and I never got pregnant."

"You were pregnant when I took you!" I snapped. She looked away. "You did this on purpose!" I shouted at her, and grams was back in my face. I was ready to throw her into a wall if she didn't move.

"It wasn't on purpose," Bella answered back. "I knew you wouldn't touch me if you knew I'd missed a pill. It's not as serious as you'd think. I was worried you wouldn't want me, or you'd take over my damn schedule, making sure I took my pills on time."

"You're damn right I would!"

"Oh, fuck off!" She didn't cuss often out of the bedroom, so I was a little surprised when she did and went straight to gripping the side of the bed again. Once she was through the contraction, she went back to yelling, "You stupid son of a bitch! I needed something!"

"So you got a kid?"

"No, you dumb ass. You'd taken control of everything in my life, right down to the food I ate."

"You were skinny."

"Those pills were the one thing you let me do myself."

"That was obviously a mistake."

"It was two pills, Edward, two damn pills, and one was because I left my purse in your car. You were at school all damn day, leaving me locked up and stranded at home alone. What the fuck was I supposed to do? You would've had a shit fit if I went to get them or even called you to ask, because I wasn't supposed to have a fucking phone! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"What about the other pill?"

"I got sick not long after I took it. It was the day of the attack. I'd been trying to help clean out the rats. It was disgusting. I puked. I hadn't realized I'd lost my pill until the doctor mentioned it, after I was already pregnant. He said it probably would've been fine if it was just one pill, I knew that, but it was two in the same damn week," she snapped. Her anger was interrupted by another contraction.

Grams cut in front of me. "You've got your answer, now you either settle down or get out. I won't have you upsetting her anymore."

I turned away, punching the cabinet next to me. Fuck, that hurt, and it didn't do anything to settle me down. I was scared as fuck to become a father. I couldn't do this. I was ready to run out of the room, when my girl burst into tears.

"Edward, please," she begged, one hand reached out to me, "Please, I need you." Her contraction hit again, and I could tell not only was she upset, but she was in so much pain. I was at her side instantly, pulling her into my arms. She had a death grip on my shirt as she cried out. I didn't like that she was in so much pain. I knew they had stuff to stop it. I didn't know why they weren't in here giving it to her.

"I'll get you something for the pain." I went to move her, but she just pulled me back.

"No, please don't leave."

I looked to my grams for help. She went for the door, and I knew she would do something to stop my girl's pain. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, holding her to me. Her big belly seemed to have suddenly shrunk and was a tight ball, only three quarters of the size it was before. She was still crying and gasping for breath. I was ready to kick someone's ass for not moving faster, when my girl went limp in my arms. Shit, I'd never forgive myself if I lost her. I screamed for help, too scared to leave her. Where the hell were they? I couldn't lose her. I'd kill the damn doctor if he didn't get here in time.

A/N **Better than Pie** has been nominated for a glory award. Vote on the poll if you liked it. Here is the link to the profile. ~thegloryawards

**As for Bella in this story**: the high doses of birth control they give women now a day takes time to work its way out of your system. She knew missing one pill was probably okay, it is missing the second that messed shit up. She didn't realize she lost the second pill until the doctor had asked her if she had been sick while taking her birth control, vomiting and diarrhea can compromise your birth control. Keep that in mind next time you get sick.

She did not get pregnant on purpose like some people thought. She didn't want to get pregnant because she didn't want to go through another miscarriage. That was also why she didn't tell Edward and he knows and accepts that she didn't tell him because she was sure she'd lose the baby and didn't need to upset him. What we don't know, was that she continued to take her birth control even after she suspected she was pregnant, because she wanted to make sure it was still in effect after she lost the baby. She did not plan to get pregnant or stay pregnant.


	23. Chapter 23

SM owns it, yadda yadda, Dollybigmomma goes cross-eyed betaing it.

Chapter 23 – Miracle Shmiracle

The doctor came running in with a nurse. He waved something under Bella's nose, waking her up. The nurse passed a hose to the doctor that he fitted into Bella's nostrils. He clipped a thing on her finger and frowned when he looked at the number. "We need to keep your oxygen up. Did you attend the Lamaze classes?" Grams let him know we had. "You need to practice the breathing exercises they taught you in Lamaze."

Grams stepped up and started counting through breaths with her. The doctor watched her oxygen number, and another nurse came in with a bag of something and started working on Bella's arm.

"No matter what pain management you choose, the IV will be needed to keep you hydrated," the doctor informed her. "Now that we have you back awake, I'll need to check you so I can tell you what options we have. Your doctor should be out of surgery in another thirty minutes. There were complications that are keeping her away. In light of your doctor's previous notes and you losing consciousness because of the pain, I'm going to suggest the doctor order a labor-inducing gel, along with whatever pain management option you choose. If you're only having contractions because of stress, it should help make them more productive."

He snapped on his gloves and moved down to the end of the bed with too big of a smile. I would have decked him if my girl would've let go of my good hand. My other one was still throbbing from punching that damn cabinet.

"Well, you're at a one and seventy percent effaced."

My girl started crying again, and I didn't know why. I was going to kill the fucker for upsetting her.

"It's alright, honey. You heard what the doctor said. They're going to get you something to help move things along, as well as the painkillers. You can do this. You'll be fine. Isn't that right, Edward?" Grams pushed.

I just nodded. "Yeah, sure," I answered scared out of my mind and not sure of anything.

Bella looked at me and laughed. I had no clue why, though. Her laughing was interrupted by another contraction. She was hanging on to me for dear life, and I was scared to let go of her.

It was four contractions later that her regular doctor came in, snapping on gloves of her own, and holding up some kind of gel. "This should ripen you so things move along a little better." She just dove right in there and smiled up at my girl. "Your eighty percent effaced and at a loose one, almost two." She sounded like she was a cheerleader.

Bella just leaned her head into my side.

"Did you want to try walking around, Bella?" she asked her.

"What the hell? She's having a baby. She can't be walking around!"

Her damn doctor gave me that smile. The one she was always giving me when I came to the appointments.

"You'll need to stay down for about forty-five minutes so the gel can work, but then you can walk around. Shifting the weight might help things move along faster. If I give you something for the pain now, you won't be able to walk around. Can you stick it out a while longer?"

Bella nodded her head yes the same time I answered no. I looked at my girl like she was nuts. "Baby, you're crying because it hurts so much. You need something," I insisted.

"I can do this a while longer."

"Have you given any thought to which pain medication you want?" the doctor asked. "I know you were going to try and have the baby without help, but I get the feeling you've changed your mind."

"She has, she wants the good stuff!" I nearly shouted.

The doctor giggled at me, but refocused on Bella and waited for her contraction to end. "I'm thinking I want an epidural."

The doctor just patted her foot. "Okay, I'll order one for you. You need to be dilated to a six before they can give it to you. I suggest walking around a little after the gel has had time to settle."

Bella and Grams nodded yes. I was ready to yell hell no and grab the bitch, not letting her go until she gave my girl something for her pain.

The doctor looked up at me, "She has to lie on her side. Make sure you keep her tummy supported and see if rubbing her back helps her through this."

"Rub her…" She was really going to leave us?

"Her back, dear," Grams grabbed my arm, pulling me back as she helped Bella shift onto her side. "Go rub her back. Bella said you're very good at it."

I was, but I only ever rubbed for so long before I was fucking her hard. I didn't think they'd let me do that now. I moved behind my girl and started rubbing her back. When a contraction hit, she made me push on her lower back. I kept working, but it didn't seem to help. The contractions started to take longer to get rid of. They used to be a couple of short seconds, now they were lasting at least a good ten to fifteen…I knew since I'd counted. That couldn't be right, and I had to tell the doctor that I thought her gel shit had fucked something up.

She finally came back to "check" my girl and smiled when she announced that she was one hundred percent effaced and dilated to a three. "You're doing great!"

It didn't feel so great. I knew she had to get to a ten, and we had already been in the hospital for four hours.

Bella decided that she wanted to try walking around. I thought she was insane. I was worried something would happen and the baby would just fall out. I didn't tell her that, though. After she went to the bathroom, I helped her walk around. She was leaning on me and stopping at about the same spot every lap we walked. Her belly seemed lower to me, and I was scared the baby was getting ready to fall out. It shouldn't have been sitting so low. "Honey, let's go back to the room. You need to sit down."

"No, I'm doing this. I can feel it working. It's pushing like hell, I'm staying out here and walking some more. Next time she checks me, I want to be a six and get that damn epidural."

I looked to Grams for help. "Her tummy is lower, he's gonna fall out if she stays on her feet. Tell her to lie down. She'll listen to you."

Grams squeezed my shoulder before she put her arm around Bella, "It won't fall out. It doesn't work that way. Why don't you get us something to drink? The first baby takes a very long time to come out."

Six hours in and I finally got her to head back to the room. The doctor had passed her in the hall an hour ago, and I let her know that the contractions were eight minutes apart and lasting forty-five seconds. It wasn't good, but she told Bella to keep up the good work. GOOD WORK! I swore if my son fell out in the hall, I would deck the bitch. I didn't care that she was a woman. I didn't want my son to have brain damage because she didn't insist my stubborn girl get back in her bed.

"You're at a loose five, almost a six. I think it'll be okay to have the epidural now. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes," my girl let out a relieved breath. Then her water broke, and the damn doctor just smiled. The next contraction, my girl started crying from the pain. The doctor had to be missing something. Bella was in too much pain. This couldn't be right. The doctor promised the anesthesiologist was on his way and left us again.

Grams must have seen my panic. "It's supposed to hurt like this. It's common knowledge that childbirth is painful, Edward. Bella's fine." I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't. I didn't like my girl hurting so much. It just wasn't right. With all the medical advancements in the world, why hadn't they fixed this? Why was my girl being left in so much pain?

The guy with the pain reliever stuff finally showed up. He asked me to help Bella sit forward and still. When he pulled out the big ass needle, Grams looked away, but only after she made sure I wouldn't pass out as I held my girl in place. It freaked me the fuck out, and I'd admit, it made me a little sick just thinking about it. Once it was in and the next contraction hit, my girl laid back and smiled. "I think I can do this."

Grams grabbed her hand, "I know you can."

Bella started rubbing her tummy and pushing down. Ten hours in, the doctor came in and checked the mountain machine, which I learned recorded contractions. "You're doing great, Bella. It looks like the epidural didn't slow your contractions at all. Have you felt any changes?"

"Just that there's more pressure."

"Alright, let me take a look. I want to make sure you don't have this baby without me." She scooted right up to her and smiled, "You're at a nine, hon. You'll be pushing in no time. If you feel your body change, you feel like pushing, or think you need to use the restroom, you need to call me in immediately."

"You're leaving? Why are you leaving? You need to stay!" I insisted.

"I'll be just outside the door looking over records and making sure everything is ready to welcome your son into the world."

I didn't believe her at first, but then the nurses started to move stuff into the room. There was a little bed with a light over it. Stuff was getting set aside, and it was just a little while later that my girl grabbed my hand. "Edward, you need to tell her to come back. I think it's time to push."

I tried to hold it together, but I felt my body sway. Grams shoved me back into a chair and stepped out into the hall. She came back with the doctor, who checked Bella and waved me over to sit behind my girl. I was gonna help push my son out. It was all surreal. It felt like a dream. It couldn't actually be happening. I helped my girl sit up and held back a knee, while Grams had the other one and was counting out as Bella pushed.

The doctor kept talking, telling her shit, but I couldn't focus. I had my girl in my arms, and she was having a baby, my baby, and I was scared out of my fucking mind. She dropped her head on my shoulder to rest. She looked so tired and weak. There was so much damn blood everywhere. This couldn't be right. She could have been bleeding out and the damn doctor was just sitting there, only looking out for the baby.

A few pushes later, I was cutting the cord of a fussy ball of baby boy. They had him in the bed with the light on over him. My focus was on my girl. Bella's doctor was still working on her and was ordering the nurses around as well. My girl looked so damn pale. I was getting really scared, when the doctor was telling her to stay with her and push. One nurse was injecting something into her IV, and the other was pushing on Bella's belly hard, just like the doctor was a second ago. Something was wrong, I was sure of it.

"You almost got it, hon. I can feel it easing up now." She held out a hand to another nurse, who quickly slipped another glove on over the one she already had on. Then she reached right up into my girl and for a moment, I was worried she'd pull another baby out. I felt like an idiot when she delivered the placenta. I should have paid closer attention in Lamaze. I was just too scared to look up after that initial video. I didn't think I could do this again.

My girl was weak and didn't seem to be doing well. The doctor was cleaned up and walking out, but I wanted her to come back. Bella turned her head towards the little bed. "How is he? How's our son?" Honestly, I didn't have a clue. I had been too worried about her to ask.

"He's doing great. My grandson was a full eight pounds and three ounces, with a head full of dark hair like his mommy," Grams kissed my girl's forehead.

It took twelve hours for our son to make it here, and when the doctor told Bella she did great and delivered quickly for a first time baby, I thought she was nuts. This was fucked up. My girl was not doing this again. There was just too much that could go wrong, too much blood and pain. I never wanted to see my girl go through that again.

A/N: I thought I'd write labor from a man's point of view. I wrote it much milder than my husband reacted. He did nearly pass out when I was getting my epidural. He told me that my giving birth was the most terrifying thing he'd ever gone through, because the risk of losing me was so high, much higher than a woman ever considers, because we are so focused on our babies. When our last baby was born, I remember looking over at him holding our daughter in the corner as the doctor and nurses swarmed me to make sure I was stable. He had tears in his eyes and the look of absolute terror was clear on his face. The doctor had everything under control, and one blood transfusion later, I was feeling great, but I decided never to do that to my husband again. Four kids are enough for us.


	24. Chapter 24

SM is yeah, and um you know Dollybigmomma is so mmm good. I'm what the heck?

Chapter 24 – Psychos Unite

When the doctor signed the release forms, I was sure she was nuts. My girl had just had a baby, and here she was, kicking my girl out the door a day later. I had spent most the night holding the little wiggly thing. I knew he wiggled a lot when he was in his mom, but I thought he'd settle down once he was out and had more room. That was not the case. The little shit kept popping his hat off and squirming out of his socks. His little arms were always hanging out of the blanket, too. It didn't matter who wrapped him up, a nurse, Grams, Bella, or me, he knew how to get out of it. His one saving grace was he wasn't a crier. His face would get red, and his tiny lip would jut out. His little brow would furrow, and he'd swing his fists around like he was looking for a fight. I knew then I was in trouble, because my boy took after me.

My boy, I was still getting used to it, but I had a son. He was a weird looking little thing and so damn tiny. He didn't look like the round fat babies on TV. He looked more like an old man with a bad temper. Grams said he looked like my dad. I told her to fuck off. It was easier to just say it than to write it in a card.

Bella just giggled and pulled me to her bedside. "I think he looks like you," she smirked at Grams. "He's definitely a Cullen."

They were getting ready to walk us out of the hospital, when I pulled Grams aside. "Do you think it's safe for her to go home? She was sleeping a lot. I don't think she's better yet. Bella's only been awake to eat and go to the bathroom."

"Her body is still recuperating. She does need a lot of sleep and food to help her body heal and feed your little man. I'm sure you can take care of her, Edward. You've done so well looking after your little family so far."

I was shocked that she thought so. I was sure she was just being nice to be around the baby, but the way she said it, she sounded proud of me. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

Bella was feeding him the natural way, you know, with her boobs. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I considered them mine and wasn't keen on sharing. She would get all gooey, talking about how cute he was when he ate. I had to admit, he was cute with his little pudgy cheeks. It was kind of funny that his head was smaller than her boob. Once he was done, I was going to have a turn with those things. Not eating, just playing. Those tits were mine.

She was on a six-week reprieve from sex until her body was back to normal, or as normal as she was gonna get after having a kid. She wasn't fat by any means, but her belly was all soft and jiggly. I found myself playing with it a lot. It annoyed her, but I liked it. I wasn't teasing her by messing with it. I actually liked it.

We were still getting used to the whole "baby in the room" thing. He was starting to fuss more. He went from not really crying, to squeaking and sounding like a mad cat. Bella seemed to have things under control most of the time. I was glad I was off for the summer. I spent a lot of time just holding the little guy while she slept. He wasn't ten pounds, but I still found my arms getting tired after an hour of hanging out with him. He liked to be close to my face. He stared at me a lot. I think he was trying to get a better look at his dad. He also liked to take a swing at me with his little fist. My boy was a fighter.

I think my favorite thing about him was how he would grip my finger when I touched his hand. He'd hang onto that thing like it belonged to him, and it did. It was his dad's.

Agent Newton buzzed in. He and his partner wanted to talk about the case and the best way to get Phil the maximum time in prison. I almost wished Chuck was here. He only stayed two days after we brought Jacob home. He had to get back to work. He also wanted to get the hell out of Arizona before they changed their mind and threw him back in jail.

When Newton arrived, I was surprised that he had a little girl with him. I wondered if she was one of the victims.

"Who's at the door?" Bella came out looking tired with little Jacob on her shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan," Newton greeted her.

The little girl looked her up and down, "She fits his M.O."

"M.O.?" What the hell was this little girl going on about? Was that text talk or something?

"This is Agent Brandon. She was the one who tracked Phil down so we could arrest him."

"She's so little." How the hell did she do that?

"Yup, I was just his type. I played a fourteen-year-old troubled girl and drew him in easily."

"Oh, my god!" Bella looked like she was about to lose it. Her state of mind had been all over the place lately. Grams swore it was normal for her to still be moody. I was just ready for that part to be over. I took little Jacob from her arms and led her to a chair.

"No worries, it's not the first time I've played a child, and it won't be my last. I never get over the expression on the scum's faces when I kick their asses and arrest them. They're always so stunned," she giggled and plopped down on the couch.

I could see why Newton was so worried. He was looking at her now, pinching the bridge of his nose. I didn't think he approved of her methods.

"The girl they have in custody now isn't budging. She won't testify, we don't have enough evidence to put him in jail for more than sexual misconduct, and we're not sure that's gonna stick." Newton looked down right sick.

I glanced at Bella, and she was full-on shaking. I pulled her into my lap, readjusting our boy to accommodate both of them. "What about the dead girl with the baby?"

"We sent away for the DNA test to prove it was his, but it'll take a few months to get it back. This isn't CSI; it doesn't work that fast in real life. The crime scene in the Carter mausoleum was too degraded and contaminated. We're still going over the other bodies. We found three more to collect evidence from. "

"That's fucked up! He's a fucking killer, and you can't pin a damn thing on him? He's gonna take off if you let him out of that cell."

"Mr. Whitlock caught wind of our dilemma and said he had a plan, but it involves you." Agent Brandon was wearing a damn smile, like she didn't just talk about putting my girl at risk.

"He ain't coming anywhere near my girl!" I snapped.

"She wasn't talking about Bella. She was talking about you, Edward."

"In all the commotion of trying to catch Mr. Dwyer, and get Mr. Swan out of jail, we all overlooked one little thing."

I was about to asked what, when the gate buzzer went off again. It was Mr. Whitlock. I was ready to punch a fucker if they didn't all tell me what the hell was going on.

Newton grabbed the door, shaking Mr. Whitlock's hand. When Whitlock saw Agent Brandon, his eyes locked on her, and he cleared his throat like he was distracted. I snapped my fingers in front of the fuck's face.

"What the hell is going on? How are we gonna keep that ass in jail?"

Whitlock opened his briefcase on the coffee table. "You're going to press charges for assault. I was going over the events of that day at the request of Ms. Brandon," he grinned way too big at her. He had to be fucking her. Shit, they had better not mess this up or they'd both get fucked by me, and not in a good way.

"According to your statement, the events played out like this. Phil rang the doorbell, and then he was able to knock Mr. Swan out by standing to the side to avoid injury to himself. He then moved the body inside to hide it from the neighbors. You said you found Mr. Swan on the couch?"

"Yeah."

"Phil then went in search of Ms. Swan, but wasn't able to find her. She was not aware of his presence, so he hid in hopes that she wouldn't think anything was wrong and make herself known to him." My girl hid her face in my neck. I wasn't sure if she should stick around for this conversion. She didn't need to go through this again.

"Once he located Ms. Swan, he forced her into the closest room, where he tried to remove her clothes. Then you came in and pulled him off of her and fought with him." He had a huge smile on his face, making me wonder if he was on crack.

"So…?" I was waiting for the punch line.

"We can get him on assault. You used the same weapon as him to fight him off. There's no way to deny it. Lucky for us, there were pictures taken at the crime scene. You're standing in the background in one of them. Your eye was already swelling, and your jaw was a deep red. We just need you to press charges so we can throw him in jail and keep him in custody long enough to build a case against him for murder."

I squeezed Bella tighter. "Will I have to testify?"

"You might, but the photo evidence speaks for itself. Also, if I can get the judge to review the evidence from the two other cases involved that day, I think we might be able to get the maximum jail time."

"Do it." It wasn't me that answered, but my girl. She said it with such conviction. I knew we were going to make it through this.

Little Jacob started to fuss, so I passed him off to Bella. She took him into the bedroom to feed him. No way was I letting her flash my tits at anyone, even if it was to feed my son.

Once she was out of the room, I asked the hard questions. "Are you going to fuck this case up again?"

"Again?" Brandon asked like she was offended.

"We handed you the asshole on a platter, dead bodies and all, and you can't throw the fucker in jail?"

"It's not that we can't convict him, we're just waiting on the evidence," Newton defended.

"And what if it turns out she was a slut and another asshole knocked up the dead girl, then what?"

Newton swallowed hard, and Brandon looked to Whitlock.

"They were able to find the bodies because of what Mr. Dwyer had told Ms. Swan. If we can't link the murders directly to him with physical evidence, we would have to ask Ms. Swan to testify."

"Fuck no!"

"Mr. Cullen..." Newton started.

"I said no. She's a mess as it is. No one believed a damn thing when she went to her parents for help. Chuck said they'd tear her apart and make her look like a slut. I won't let that happen to my girl. You need to find another way, because I'm not letting her anywhere near that asshole, even if it is in a courtroom. You take care of the fucker, or I will. I don't give a shit if I go to jail for life. I want the fucker dead, and if you won't do it, then I will."

Agent Brandon stood up, ready to leave. She smiled at me like I didn't just tell her to fuck off and do her damn job. "Mr. Cullen, there'll be no need to commit murder and be sent to prison. If for some reason Mr. Dwyer is not convicted, I have a feeling he'll suddenly drop dead, of natural causes of course." She had a downright scary grin on her face that made the devil look sweet. I would swear to God Whitlock adjusted himself.

"We don't think that's going to happen," Newton interjected. "We've been working on Mrs. Dwyer and think she'll testify against him for a lesser sentence."

"So she did know."

"We don't know how much she knew for sure, but we've acquired more evidence against the both of them. We don't want to show our hand too soon. The more we have on the pair, the better."

"Is she locked up somewhere?" I hoped that bitch wouldn't try to step foot in my house.

"No, but we did confirm that Mr. Dwyer acted alone in getting a gate key. He took a job with the trash company and used it to gain access to the neighborhood."

"So we're safe?" I still wasn't letting my girl out of my sight.

"Yes, you are. We're keeping a close eye on Mrs. Dwyer as well. It's in our best interest to keep an eye on her in hopes she'll slip up and lead us to more evidence."

"Good, call me if the bitch disappears."

"We'll do, and if she does, Mr. Cullen, you can bet I'll be taking up residence on your couch," the scary Brandon chick grinned.

"We have a guest room," I offered, because I wouldn't go through this again. There was no way in hell they'd throw an FBI agent in jail if she killed the bitch. I hoped like hell that Renee would show up, just so she could.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, even with strep throat. This whole story is in Edward's pov.**

**Chapter 25 – Getting Some**

Babies were a lot of work. I didn't give a shit how cute they were; they were a lot of damned hard work. Don't get me wrong, my son was worth the trouble, most of the time, but others, I wished he would just shut the hell up and let me and my girl sleep. She hadn't touched my dick in forever. Once her six weeks was up, she let me hit that. I knew to be careful with her, so I was, but after that, nothing. She was always so damn busy, either with him, the house, catching some sleep, or a shower. I knew she still wanted me with her, because she followed me around with our little noise maker. Wherever I was sitting, she was sitting. Whatever room I was in, she was in. If she got the baby down to sleep, she'd pull me into bed next to her. Unfortunately, it was not for sex, but for actual sleeping. We were both pretty tired.

I tried to help, but I was taking on-line classes this semester, and it was nearly impossible to concentrate with the baby fussing and me not getting anything for over a month! The little shit was going on three months old and he'd seen more tit action from Bella than I'd had our whole relationship. I was at my wits' end, or dick's end. I had to have some pussy and fast.

Bella's phone rang, but she couldn't hear it over our screaming baby. He was probably in the middle of a diaper change. He didn't like his junk hanging out. That was one thing we didn't have in common. I was considering forgoing clothes just to see if I could at least get a little hand action from my girl.

I answered her phone because she sure as hell wasn't gonna get it. It was Grams.

"Edward, how are you doing?"

I glanced at the door with the screaming baby behind it. "I'm not sure."

"Not sure?"

"Are babies supposed to cry about everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"The little shit is fussing over everything…Bella's boob, his diaper, his blanky, even his pacifier. Thank god for his pacifier. I don't think we'd ever get any sleep without it."

"It's good that he's taking one. Not all babies do. It does sound like you two need a break, though. When was the last time you took her out on a date?"

Date? Did bringing her a sandwich before I fucked her count as a date? Maybe kidnapping her was. We did go out of town like serious couples did. I didn't think that counted, actually. I did buy her dinner at that casino that was kind of fancy. Unfortunately, she got food poisoning…

"Edward, when was the last time you took her out?"

"Well, we were so busy with school, and then the shit with Phil and then the baby…"

"Oh, goodness gracious, I'll be over this evening at six. Tell her that you're taking her out."

"Why do you need to come over if we're not going to be here?"

"To babysit, silly, you both need a break."

"You want us to leave the baby here?"

"Yes, Edward, it's called babysitting."

"But…"

"Edward, she's in need of a break just as much as you. You don't have to stay out long, but you both need some time away from the baby to just relax. Take her to dinner, and if you don't want to be gone so long his first time being babysat, maybe just get some ice cream instead of going to a movie. Or you can maybe pick one up to bring home and watch. I don't mind staying here while you watch a movie with your girl."

"But..."

"You're not getting out of this. Tell your girl I'll be there at six. You'll know I'm doing the right thing when you tell her. Edward, she needs a break, you need to give it to her if she's going to stay sane."

Grams was sounding right, and I didn't like it.

"I'll see you at six, dear, love you." She hung up on me before I could come up with an argument against going out. I figured I might as well run it past Bella. I was sure she'd put her foot down.

When I told Bella about Grams babysitting, she looked at me confused. "She's coming over?"

"Yes, she wants us to go on a date."

She shifted the baby, and he burped like a beer drinking champion. "She's going to stay here with Jacob?"

"That's what she said, but if you want me to put the kibosh on it, I'll tell her no."

"Do you want to take me on a date?" She was watching me carefully.

"I, uh…" My unsure stutter upset her. Her eyes watered like she was about to blow into a full-out crying fit. "Yes, it's just…he's so young. Should we leave him?"

Her expression changed immediately. She was in my arms, squishing our little boy, but he didn't seem to mind. "He is young, but maybe if we aren't gone long it'll be okay. Maybe just an hour and then come home."

I guess there was no harm in that. I just didn't like leaving my kid alone. "Grams said something about getting dinner and maybe ice cream if you didn't want to stay out. She said maybe you'd want to get a movie to bring home. She's okay with staying and taking care of him even if we're here."

Her body turned a little, giving Jacob room to squirm, and she hugged me tighter with her free arm and kept her face buried in my chest. She grinned up at me, "What time will she be here?"

"She said six."

My girl was excited. I guess Grams was right after all.

"Do you mind taking care of Jacob while I get ready? He's ready to play for a bit then take a nap."

It seemed like he always took a nap after whatever he did. I took him in my arms, kissing his little head. He gave me that gummy smile that was real, the one that made me feel like a million bucks, because he was so happy to see me. His little hand stretched out, patting my face, and I couldn't help but catch it in my mouth, going for the gold. He had a perfect laugh, or should I say squeal. He loved it when his daddy would get him. Then I took to blowing raspberries on his chubby neck while he giggled and pulled my hair. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, and when I looked up, it was Bella taking a picture with her phone. She took another of us, showing our cheesy grins, before she came over, kissing my lips. "He definitely has his daddy's smile."

Jacob squealed, trying to get her attention. She kissed him, leaving him in my arms so she could get dressed. While they both were distracted, I reached up her robe and grabbed her ass. She jumped a little and gave me that sexy smile. Maybe I could get her into the back seat? We left her to get dressed, and I took my happy boy to the front room to rock him to sleep. He fussed a little at first, but once I got that pacifier in his mouth, he settled right down.

Bella heard the knock on the front door and went to answer it. "Don't open that," I warned.

She peeked out the peephole, "It's just Grams," she said opening the door with no concern for herself at all. Didn't she know how important she was to me and now little Jacob as well? If she wasn't around, who'd make him boob juice? I was pretty sure he was attached to her for other reason, but I think that would be the most pressing one.

Grams came in, hugging my girl. When she set her eyes on me in the rocker, I swear she teared up. She took a picture with her phone, and I wondered what the hell was with all the picture taking today. Grams came over and kissed me on my head. "Oh, Edward, you're such a wonderful father." She cupped my cheeks, looking at me all watery-eyed. "I'm so proud of you."

I still didn't understand why she was so proud of me, but there was no question, she was proud of me. It made me self-conscience. I gave her a small smile, trying to hide how I really felt, and let her take the baby from me.

"He'll be out for about two hours, maybe three. You have mine and Edward's numbers. If he wakes up earlier, call us. He'll want to eat."

"My boy loves him some boob," I whispered in her ear.

She blushed, "So does his father."

I took her to a little café close by. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the booth next to her. She snuggled into my side and let out a relieved sigh. I just wrapped my arm around her, letting her sit in peace for a minute. That was the whole point, wasn't it?

"Edward," she spoke softly, and I worried she was going to say something bad. "You know we both need help, right?"

"With what?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "I'm messed up, and the fact that you kidnapped me is a pretty good marker for you having some issues, too."

"You weren't taking care of yourself."

"I wasn't, and I knew you would. You always said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I won't," I kissed her lips lightly.

"I want to be a good mom to Jacob."

"You're the best."

"I could be better, Edward. Rose had been getting on me since the moment we met to get counseling."

"The moment you met?"

Bella looked away, not wanting to answer, but I wasn't having any of that. "Where did you meet her?"

"She walked in on me with her boyfriend."

"Jesus, Lord, and she's still your friend?" Holy shit, I would have never guessed.

"She said she saw something she recognized all too well. We both left Royce's place, never to return. I didn't tell her about my past, but she guessed parts of it based on her own experiences. She helped keep me hidden from my mom without question. She just said if that's what I needed then that's what I'd get, end of discussion. I really should call her sometime. It's been about a month."

"You've been talking to Rose?" When the hell had she had time to talk to Rose?

"She's been pushing me to get into counseling. It's more important now since I'm a mom that I'm mentally healthy. I want you to go with me, for a mental health checkup."

I wanted to tell her hell no, but she started sliding her hand up my thigh. "Just a checkup," I agreed.

I let out a sad sigh when her hand left my thigh and reached for her drink. I dropped my nose into her hair, wondering if she would mind if we got dessert to go.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

I had no idea what she was talking about. When I pulled back to look at her face, she was worrying her lip.

"I've wondered if you really believed me, but I didn't."

"What didn't you do on purpose?"

"Get pregnant. Edward, I didn't mean for it to happen. I knew you weren't ready, and I was barely sane enough to keep it together myself. The last thing we needed was a baby. I was upset I'd miscarried in Vegas, because it reminded me of what I could never have, and why I was so messed up."

Her eyes were getting watery, so I kissed her nose. "Hey, I know, I get it. It was an accident."

"Yes, it really was. I should've been fine. It was only one pill, but those damn dead rats in the Arizona heat made me sick. I didn't even stop to consider that I might've thrown up my pill. I'm so sorry."

I pulled her into my lap, kissing her lips, letting her know that I really did understand.

Once we left the restaurant, I led her to the car I'd parked behind the place near some big bushes. I was hoping for a little something, anything really, before we went home.

She must not have noticed our surroundings when we arrived, but now that it was dark, her eyes recognized we were in a secluded place. She curled into my side and was surprised when I opened her door and climbed in first. It only took a moment for her to catch on. I pulled her into my lap and hit the lock button. I didn't care what she did, I just needed something. Thank god she jumped right in, palming me and popping buttons. I was beginning to think she didn't want me anymore. It seemed like forever, but it really was just seconds before I was deep inside her. I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't realized I wasn't just horny, but I needed to connect with her to center myself. My lips found hers as we struggled to kiss and move, but I wasn't giving up, either, while I had them. She moved down to my neck and I lost it. I was so pissed at myself for not making it last longer, but give me a break. It had been over a month! I had been seriously pussy deprived. It was messing with my game, but then again, Bella wasn't a game, and she didn't seem to care at all. She just reached into the back seat and grabbed a box of baby wipes. She cleaned us both up, and when I reached to get her off, she stopped me.

"It'll make me leak. Let me feed the baby first and then we'll do this again."

"Promise?" I kissed her, begging for her to tell me she really was going to give me more at home.

"Yeah, baby, after Jacob's fed and down for the night, unless you have homework?" she donned a little pout.

I kissed her hard and growled, "Homework can wait." Of course, I was so worn out, I knew I wouldn't be getting it up in the car again, so I figured we might as well get home and work toward getting our son to bed.

When I turned down our street, my heart raced. There was a car in front of my house I didn't recognize. I felt Bella's grip tighten on my thigh as I floored it. I knew I shouldn't have left my son.

I sprinted to the door, nearly taking it off its hinges, only to find Grams staring down my grandfather with disdain. I was ready to deck the bastard for freaking me out.

"Well, look who's home," he smirked. The only thing that stopped me from decking him was Bella's hand on my arm. She gave it a little squeeze.

"Why don't you go check on the baby?"

"Yes, run along and check on the little bastard."

He didn't see it coming. When he looked up from the floor at us astonished, he had no idea what had happened. There was no way in hell I'd let him call my son a bastard. My fist proved that. Grams shocked the hell out of us all when she grabbed him by his tie and roughly pulled him up, "You call my grandbaby that again and you'll be washing your own damn shirts. Now get out of here! Right now!"

He looked completely stunned, and then he glared at us as he got up off the floor. Grams didn't give him a chance to retaliate; she just shoved him hard out the door. They stepped outside and I could hear Grams snapping at him like an angry Chihuahua, but you couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I'm going to check on Jacob." Bella was holding her boobs like she did when they were about to explode. They had a way of going off right when he woke up. Sure enough, she wasn't three steps down the hall when we heard him start to fuss.

I stood by the door guarding it. I wouldn't let my grandfather in here again. Moments later, Grams came in looking a little haggard, but she smiled. "Well, now that's taken care of, what else do you and your girl have planned?"

"She's feeding the baby right now."

She nodded, waiting for me to elaborate. When I didn't, she touched my hand. "I took his key, Edward." She passed it to me. "He won't be back."

"Why was he here?"

"The lease is up at the end of the month."

My body sagged. "Jesus, does it ever stop?"

She squeezed the hand she was holding. "I don't think so. It hasn't stopped for us yet."

"We need to get a cheaper place. We can't afford this, the baby and college. I have to go to college if I'm gonna be able to take care of them."

"I know, dear. You don't need to worry about rent, though; it'll be taken care of."

"I don't want to be indebted to that asshole."

"Oh, I know, but when we went to buy the house, they had to put it in my name, because he owned too many properties. So, you're not indebted to him, and I only want the best for my grandbabies," she gave me cheeky grin. "Don't ever underestimate me, honey. Every time your grandfather does, he regrets it."

"Thanks, Grams."

"So, now that that's settled, were you and Bella going to watch some TV in your bedroom while I take care of our little Jacob?" I glanced down the hallway toward my girl and had to control my hand from palming myself. "Make sure the TV is turned up, dear," she winked at me and left to go get my boy.

Hot damn, I was gonna get some.

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review and don't forget to turn the TV up.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the delay, this chapter was done last week, but Dollybigmomma is moving, so RL kept her from Betaing it until now. Let's hope her hands don't get torn up by those evil tape dispensers. I hate tape.**

**Chapter 26 – Shrinkage**

Bella called it a mental health checkup. I called it a waste of time and money talking to a self-important asshole. At least that was what I'd expected. Bella seemed really excited about talking to this guy. I wasn't so sure. When Grams showed up to babysit, I was ready to ask her why. Bella had made the appointment without me, so I had no clue what was going on.

Dr. Rogers came out to the waiting room to get us himself. I thought that was a little odd, but no one else sitting around seemed to think so. We followed him into his office, where there were several different seats around the room.

"Sit wherever you feel comfortable," he waved us off, grabbing what looked like a couple of charts. He was about to sit down when he stopped himself. "Wait, do either of you want some water?" he pointed to a mini fridge behind him.

"She'll take some. She needs to stay hydrated." At least that was what her cooch doctor had said.

He looked over at her, "Ms. Swan?" Why was he confirming it with her? I told him she needed it.

"Yes, thank you." She had been all excited, but now she looked nervous.

I sat in a chair and pulled her into my lap. He passed her the water bottle, grinning like a clown. What was up with this guy? He literally plopped down in the chair across from us. "So, what brings you in? I have a few notes on why you're here, Ms. Swan, but I don't have much on Mr. Cullen." He gave me what would seem like a creepy-ass grin on a grown man, but he pulled it off.

"She wanted me here, so I'm here."

"I see that you have a new little addition to your family, a son named Jacob. I have a couple of boys myself. As much as I love them, there are days I'm glad I'm not at home with them. That chore is left to my wife."

I looked over at Bella to see if she'd say anything, but she remained quiet.

"I get that. Bella takes care of my little guy while I work on my courses. It doesn't keep the little shit from crying, but he's still cute."

He glanced at the chart, "Looks like he's just over three months. Have you gotten any real smiles or giggles?"

"Oh yeah, that's my favorite part about him, he loves grabbing my face and laughs when I bite him." I just realized I'd told him that I bit my kid…shit.

"They're curious about things they don't have, like teeth and facial hair. I'm sure he's also doing his best to memorize your face, so he can recognize you over a stranger."

I was glad he didn't push the biting my kid thing, or even mark it in his chart.

"Now, Bella, what brings you in?"

"Her stepdad's a serial rapist killer. He's in jail for now. We're hoping they get enough evidence off the bodies so she doesn't have to testify."

He frowned and scribbled something in his chart. He must not have known that her abuse stemmed from that. "Was your mother aware of the abuse?"

"The bitch sure as hell was. My girl had gone into hiding to get away from them." I hugged her to me tighter, since she seemed to have curled in on herself, hiding in my neck.

"There are notes in both of your files about wanting to be better parents for your son, Jacob. I can see why Ms. Swan would want some direction on how to be a good mother. Mr. Cullen, can you tell me about your parents? What makes you think you need help with being a good father?"

"My parents were shit. They were very career-oriented. I don't know if I was a mistake or what, but they were too busy to even give me the time of day. I was out of daycare and on my own since the age of seven."

He frowned, "Latch-key kid." He shook his head. "That's such a crucial time in a child's life. You were developing your self-esteem and looking for validation. I'd venture to guess that you were a bit of a troublemaker?" he asked with a little smile, like he thought it was cool that I gave my parents shit.

Bella actually giggled.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Have they tried to contact you since Jacob was born?"

"Nah, they didn't like that I knocked up my girl. I told them off while she was still pregnant. They haven't tried to contact me again."

"Who's watching the little man now?"

"That'd be my Grams, his great-grandma."

"Do you have a good relationship with your grandparents?"

"Grams is cool, but I'm pretty sure my dad's an ass because of my grandfather. "

"Tell me, Mr. Cullen, what do you think makes a good father?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe just being around. I hold my son, we play. I rock him to sleep. I try not to let him see when he pisses me off. He saw that once and cried even harder. Bella walked out of the room with him then, and I felt like total shit afterwards."

"That's a good start. I'm going to give you an assignment. I want you to pay close attention to every father figure you come in contact with, be it on TV or a stranger at the park. I want you to make notes, it doesn't have to be on paper, but I want you to take note of what you think a makes a good father. I can tell that you're not sure about what it entails, so I want you to come up with some more ideas using the people around you. When you come back, we'll see if those things will work for you, or if you think maybe some of the things you saw were just stupid," he grinned big at me.

It seemed like a good Idea. "Okay, sure, I can do that." It was then I realized that I had just agreed to another appointment. Well, shit, I guess it wouldn't hurt if he could help me not screw up my kid.

"Now, Ms. Swan, I can see we have a lot of work to do, not necessarily just to make you a good mother. I get the impression from Mr. Cullen that you're holding in there?"

She shrugged.

"She's tired a lot. I don't think I give her enough breaks, but it's so hard to focus on class with a kid screaming in the background. It takes much longer than it should for me to finish an assignment."

He nodded, making a few more notes. "How are you sleeping?" He looked at her when he asked it.

"She's doing alright. Jacob's sleeps through most of the night now. He only gets up once at six in the morning, right, babe?"

She nodded yes.

"Do you go back to sleep or stay up?"

"She gets up and gets me breakfast."

"Would you be opposed to getting your own breakfast so she can sleep in? A good night's rest really is key when it comes to mental health."

I rubbed my girl's back, worried that I hadn't been taking good enough care of her. "Sure, we can do that. You go back to bed, babe. I know you need the rest." She kissed my cheek, making me smile like an idiot.

"I know going to college and having a child can be rough on a budget, but it's important that you two take a break from the baby, at least once a week, even if it's just going for a little walk around the block. You need to get out and away from the stress of the house and the baby and take a mental deep breath before jumping back in. Can you both do that for me?"

"Yeah, Grams likes babysitting anyways. I think we can do that."

"Wonderful. Now, I'd like to see you back in two weeks, and make separate appointments."

"Hold up, my girl ain't allowed to be away from me. There are still shits out there that could get their hands on her."

Bella took a deep breath in my arms, but she didn't say a word.

"Very well, schedule them back to back. She's welcome to sit in on your appointment, and if she's uncomfortable with being alone with me, then by all means, you're welcome to stay with her. It's important that you both are comfortable during your sessions. If you're not, then I can't help you. Do you feel comfortable around me, Mr. Cullen? Does it feel safe to talk to me? You know everything you say in here is confidential. And I want you to know, Mr. Cullen, just because you think you're a bad father, it doesn't mean you are. The fact that you're here proves otherwise."

I nodded, "Yeah, we're good."

"Great. I'll see you back in two weeks."

He walked us out and held up two fingers at the lady behind the counter. When he opened the door, a lady lunged at him, wrapping herself around his waist as she sobbed. He waved at us with a smile, before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her back into his office, like it was totally normal to have a crying lady hanging on you. Maybe it was for him.

When we got back, Grams was playing with my boy. I snatched him up, because his playtime was my favorite time to have him.

"How'd it go? Did you like Dr. Rogers?" she asked us.

"He's very nice. I think even Edward liked him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he seems cool."

"That's great," Grams smiled relieved.

"Can you babysit for us again in two weeks?" my girl asked her.

"We need you to babysit again sometime this weekend. He said we needed more breaks. I'm supposed to take her out once a week. Is that cool with you, Grams?"

"That's fine with me. I completely agree. It's hard being a parent, but being a young parent, along with struggling with school, not to mention the mess you've gotten tangled up in…really, you both need a regular break. Shall we plan on Saturday afternoons so we don't cut into your sleep time?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Wonderful." She pulled a little calendar out of her purse and wrote it down. It made my gut twist when I saw her write it down on the following Saturdays as well. It was weird having someone looking out for me.

Bella let her know when our next appointments were, and then they went off chatting about god knows what, and I honestly didn't really care. The only thing I cared about was the smiling baby in my arms. I got right to making him laugh and squeal. It was my favorite sound, right next to making his mother moan my name. Yeah, they were definitely my two favorite people.

The next morning, when my girl started toward the kitchen to make me breakfast, I smacked her ass and told her to get back to bed. She yanked down my shorts and sucked me off before she did, though.

"I needed a morning snack," she smirked before heading back down the hall. It took everything in me not to follow after her and get breakfast the same damn way. I had to sign into class, though, and at this point, I'd be eating breakfast over my laptop. I really didn't give a shit, I got head this morning. I'd happily eat mud.

When Grams came over on Saturday, I passed the baby to her and dragged my girl into the bedroom, fucking her like mad, with the TV on of course. After an hour of attacking her, I finally let her up to take a shower and get ready again. The huge grin and wobbly legs let me know that she appreciated the attention.

When I came out of the bedroom, Grams was sitting with the baby, shaking a rattle for him, acting like it was totally normal for me to nail my girl when she was just down the hall with my son.

"So, what do you have planned today?"

"I think she said something about grocery shopping."

"No, save that for later. You can take the baby then. You need to do something that has nothing to do with the baby or money. It needs to be stress-free, remember."

I didn't really have anything planned, but I had worked up an appetite.

"Maybe I'll take her to lunch."

"Good man," Grams grinned like she was proud of me. I didn't think I'd ever get used to that.

"Oh, Grams, you're still here. I thought Edward would've let you off already." My Bella had those freshly-fucked pink cheeks I just wanted to bite.

"Nope, you haven't gone out yet. Why don't you feed him again so you have a little more time?"

My son chowed down like my girl hadn't just fed him an hour ago. I was pretty sure it was because she had awesome tits. I couldn't blame the boy. I'd have my face in them every chance I got, too.

Grams didn't even let Bella burp him. She said she could handle it and kicked us right out the door.

"So, lunch?"

"That sounds great." My girl was easy to please.

"So, did you really like Dr. Rogers, or were you just going along with it since I asked you?"

"A little of both, but he seemed cool enough," I shrugged it off. I wasn't thrilled about seeing him, but it wouldn't hurt.

"Do you mind if I see him alone for my session?"

My whole body tensed. I didn't want her to be saying anything that would make him take her from me.

"You know I'm with you because I love you, right? That's not gonna change if you're in the room or not. I'm just worried that you'll get upset when I talk about…things." She looked away, biting her lip.

I pulled her over for a kiss, "What do you think will upset me?"

"Just…stuff," she answered vaguely.

"Babe, how am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me stuff?"

"If I see him alone, then maybe I could get comfortable enough to tell you." She had such hopeful eyes. I already knew she'd been through shit. What else did she need to say to him? I watched her shift nervously and eventually start curling up, pulling her feet up on the seat. Maybe I already knew the stuff she was gonna talk about, and she just needed the doctor to pry out the crap that was bothering her. He did have a way of making you talk without realizing it.

"Sure, baby, but I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

Her face lit right up, and she kissed my cheek in a way that made me wish I wasn't driving.

Our date went great. We talked about school and her taking a couple more online classes. I wanted her to get the degree she wanted. I'd be taking a few less so we could trade off on watching our munchkin. It was turning out to be such a good day. That should have been the first clue that something bad was gonna go down.

When we pulled up, Agent Brandon was standing on the doorstep.

"Hey, what's up? What are you doing out here?"

"Your babysitter took a picture of me through the window and is sending it to Agent Newton to verify my story. She's good, you should definitely keep her."

"She's my grandma, and she can kick my granddad's ass, so yeah, I'll keep her."

Agent Brandon let out a laugh, but I was still wondering what the hell she was doing here.

"Do you have an update for us?" my girl asked.

"Your mother tried to give us the slip. She's staying at a hotel in town. We think she's going to try and contact you, so I thought I'd come hang out for a few days, if you don't mind. We still have her under surveillance. She just doesn't know it. We're hoping she does something stupid and gives us a reason to take her in."

"I'll show you to the guestroom," Bella offered.

My girl took her down the hall, and I felt like ripping my hair out. Just when things were settling down, that shit just had to come back at us. My girl was a mess when I'd had to testify against Phil last month. They took a written statement from her and Chuck to back things up so Phil wouldn't have a chance in hell to get off. He had only gotten thirty days and a five hundred dollar fine when he went after Bella. Imagine his surprise when the judge nailed him with the maximum of fifteen years for my case. Mr. Whitlock informed me that the judge took into account the two other cases because they had happened on the same day. He also noticed the release note from the Feds on Chuck's behalf. Mr. Whitlock mentioned that the judge that had handled Bella's case was being reviewed because of his mishandling of the case. I knew that shit wasn't right.

The asshole was given fifteen years. If the Feds didn't put a case together by then, I didn't know what would happen with Phil. At least I'd get fifteen years with my son before I killed the bastard. I wished they'd get this shit over and done with Renee already. I knew it was getting to my girl. We were both ready for this all to be over.

"Edward, that little girl claims to be an FBI agent."

"She is, she's what you'd call bait. She's not a little girl. She's just really small."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," Agent Brandon cut in as she walked back in. "Once we get our hands on Mrs. Dwyer, we should be out of your hair for good."

"I know, and I can't wait, no offense."

"None taken," she smiled that creepy smile at me.

I rubbed my face, wishing Renee would just die in a bad accident and put us all out of our misery.

One could hope.


	27. Chapter 27

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma beta's my mess, we're sorry for taking so long, between my four kids home for spring break and her moving, we've become a tangled mess.**

**Chapter 27 – Bait and Switchblade**

Once Grams left, Agent Brandon, or Alice as she insisted we call her, sat us down to let us in on her plan.

"I'm going to set up cameras in various living spaces, obviously not in your bathroom or your bedroom, but around the house, so when she enters your home, there'll be no question on what events took place." I was about to say there was no way I was going to let that bitch in my home or near my family when she stopped me. "If she comes here, we'll be notified before she arrives so we can be prepared. When that happens, I'll make sure the cameras are on and we're armed with any equivalent weapon she may have on her. My men will know what she's packing, and I brought a few items out of each of my weapons collections."

"Collections?"

"Yes, come with me." She led us back to her bedroom and pulled out her huge suitcase. It was as big as her, and I was sure it had her whole wardrobe in it, but when she opened it, she proved otherwise. "I've brought three of each weapon. Whether it's knives, brass knuckles, or stun guns, I'll have a set for you. I also brought various types of chains, pipes, billy clubs, mace, hatchets, and one-arm crossbows. I don't think she'd use a crossbow, though." She seemed to really consider it. "I went ahead and left my whips, staffs and nun-chucks at home, since they take a certain amount of skill that I know she doesn't possess. I also didn't want you to hurt yourself with them." She gave us that creepy grin, like having an arsenal big enough to defeat the underworld was a completely normal thing. Don't think I missed it when she said that she'd only brought a _few_ of _each_ collection, this wasn't even all of it.

"I don't want the baby to get into this stuff," Bella worried.

"I keep it locked up." She held up a little combinations lock and sealed up her case again. "The current combination is 'Renee' for now. I always change it to the suspect's name. It makes it easier to remember. I'd like to hold off on attacking her if possible. Obviously, if she comes in swinging, we'll have to take her down, but if she's feeling chatty, then I want her to keep digging her own prison grave." Again with the grin, I swear I shivered. There was no way in hell I'd ever willingly get on her bad side.

The way Alice watched me constantly made my skin crawl. I didn't like the way she looked at me or my girl. I was second guessing letting her stay here. I called Newton to double check if Renee was really in the area. She was, and Newton tried to reassure me that Alice hated all men, not just me.

I found that hard to believe. Jasper Whitlock had come to visit a few times, "just to go over prompts to get Renee to talk," at least that was Alice's story. I called bullshit. I would swear that little demon grew wings in Mr. Whitlock's presence, and him devil horns. The pair of them was a match made in hell.

I was glad to see the backside of that cock shifter. I didn't think that devil had less than three horns around Alice. The way they plotted with their heads together, one would think they were throwing Renee a surprise party.

The only good thing about having creepy Alice around the house was she gave my girl more time to rest. Bella actually went to bed early, while Alice took care of Jacob, and I worked on an assignment. Alice knew to bring my son to me when he was asleep. I had told her to, but I was still startled to find her behind me when I stretched in my chair. She was a sneaky little shit.

"He's asleep."

I glared at her, but she didn't flinch. "I see that." Once my eyes were off of her and focused on my boy's relaxed face, I settled down. I cuddled my son, nuzzling him on my shoulder. It always amazed me how tiny he was and yet at the same time, how much he had grown. He was so much bigger now than when he was born, but his little bum still fight right in the palm of my hand. He was such a sweet tiny thing. I tucked him into his bed and made sure the monitor was on. I was taking first shift tonight since I had to be up to work anyways.

I made my way into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when that little demon of a woman cornered me. "Jesus, woman, aren't they missing you in hell yet?"

"You don't like me because I can see what you are."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Think about it, Edward. It's pretty obvious you're an abuser."

"What?" I was ready to toss this nut job out the door.

"It's in Bella's nature to be drawn to abusers."

"I've never hurt her."

"You don't have to. You've set rules that she's not allow to break."

"I don't have rules."

"That I don't believe for one minute. If there are no rules, then why does Bella never leave the house unless accompanied by you?"

"It makes her nervous."

She shook her head at me, "I'm a federal agent, Edward. I'm trained to spot liars, rapist, abusers, and most importantly, victims. That woman in there is a victim."

"Of Phil's, not mine!" I yelled but quickly shut up, not wanting to wake the baby.

She hopped up on the kitchen island and crossed her legs. "She vacuumed yesterday."

"So, I've vacuumed since we've lived here, too. She's not my slave."

"No, but she _is_ your prisoner. I saw how your eyes narrowed when she approached the front door. She was just getting the vacuum out of the closet by it, but you didn't know that, and you were getting ready to reprimand her."

"That's bullshit," I waved away her words that were the solid truth. I had been ready to shout at Bella and lock her in the back room if she moved for the doorknob.

"As I said, Edward, I'm trained to spot a liar." She slid off the counter and looked back before she exited the room. "You should know, I don't leave victims behind to be abused."

"You're not taking my girl!" I stormed up to her, and she didn't flinch one bit when we were toe to toe. I literally had a good foot of height over her, but she stood her ground, totally unnerving me. The bitch was crazy.

"That's where you're mistaken. Bella is her own girl. It's her choice."

I smiled, giddy; I knew my girl would never leave me. "Then let her make the choice. I know she'll stay here. She'd never leave me."

"I could make sure she's safe."

"You don't know how to keep her safe," I growled down at the little shit. "She can't handle herself around men. They don't listen to her, and she doesn't have the conviction to fight them. She stays with me, and I don't let her out of my sight to keep her safe. The last man that was left alone with her was trying to rape her, and I threw him out of her damn house! You can't keep her safe. Not the way I can. She can't leave. You can't take care of her the way she needs."

She let out a huff and shook her head like she didn't hear a damn word I'd said. I was ready to toss the little beast out the damn window. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, but you're not. I just hope the shrink you're seeing can get both your heads straight."

I was a tense mess with Dr. Rogers during our next visit. I worried that he saw me as a threat to Bella as well, so much so that the first words out of my mouth were, "You can't take her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who. You can't take Bella from me. She needs me."

"I believe you're right. From what I gathered at our last session together, she seemed to lean on you quite a bit for strength." He looked at my girl who was sitting beside me. She hadn't said a word when I demanded he not take her. She just curled into my side, hiding her face. I ran my fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her.

"I hope she'll become more comfortable with me during your session so that she can handle visiting with me alone during her session. It's important that she be able to talk to me. If she can't handle being in my presence, I can always get one of my female colleagues to take her on instead."

I frowned; Dr. Rogers seemed to understand our dynamic better than anyone else. I didn't want any anti-man chic filling her head with shit. "No, I think you'll do fine," I kissed the top of my girl's head.

"Alright, now that that's settled, on to the good stuff. What did you pick up from the dads milling around you? Anything fun to report?" He gave me that excited creepy grin only he could pull off.

"Yeah, I guess. I watched a show, and the dad on it was letting his kids do whatever they wanted. I didn't like it."

"Good, good, tell me what bugged you the most about it."

"He didn't seem to care about all the trouble they got into, and even though he helped them get out of it, I think he could've stopped it all before the kids had to go through all that mess."

"You're probably right. Fathers have a much stronger influence over their children than society gives them credit for. Generally, the idea is that the child only needs the mother, and a father plays only a minimal role, but that's not true at all. You're very important in little Jacob's life, Edward, always remember that."

I nodded, feeling the weight of his words, but it was a good weight.

"Now, did you see anything you liked?"

"Yeah, this guy at the grocery store was pushing his kid in the cart. He was asking him what he wanted, and he started talking to him about how veggies grew big muscles. He started flexing and had his little boy flex. He said, 'Let's grow them super big together and pick out something fun to eat,' and then he let his son pick out a head of broccoli."

"That's great, not only was he nurturing his son's self-esteem, he was teaching him about nutrition. That's so important nowadays with obesity running rampant in children."

"Yeah, I thought so. I also saw this guy buckling his kid into his car seat. The kid was losing it, fighting like it was the electric chair."

"That's a very common response for children. Most hate car seats, but one, it's against the law for them to be out of one, and two, they're more liable to distract the driver being out of their seat and cause a collision that would most likely be fatal. How do you think that situation should be handled?"

"I don't know. How do you get a kid to stop crying? When Jacob fusses, I just pass him to Bella." I looked down at my girl. She had her eyes closed and was breathing softly. I was pretty sure she was asleep.

"Sometimes as a father, we have to do things that'll upset our kids to keep them safe. They may not like it and be angry with us for a short time, but the fact that they're alive should be worth the fuss. With time, they'll come to realize that you were doing it because you loved them, not because you were being mean."

"Man, that sucks."

He chuckled, "Yeah, it does. I gained my kids' trust by telling them not to do something, but letting them do it anyways. Nothing too dangerous, obviously, but enough to see that I was telling them no because I love them. After a few lessons, your son will learn to trust you when you tell him no. You have a while before that happens. Right now, you get to help your son through some milestones. He'll start talking soon, and no is often one of the few first words a child picks up. It's important to teach him the meaning of no. The way to do that is respect him when he says it, if it's possible. If he doesn't want one food, offer him a second choice. If he wants down instead of up, put him down. Once you teach him the meaning of no, you can use it yourself."

"No sucks."

"It does, but it's a parent's most important word next to the phrase, 'I love you.' How often did you hear the words 'no' and 'I love you' from your parents?"

I turned my nose into my girl's hair; the damn doctor was making sense. My parents very seldom talked to me, let alone told me no. I couldn't even remember the last time they'd said, "I love you."

"You came here because you wanted to be a better father. I can see those wheels turning in your head."

"I can't remember them saying 'I love you.' My parents were always telling me I was a troublemaker, but they never said no. They were never around for me to ask them anything."

"You plan to be around, though?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's where you're different, and that's a very good thing. Your homework this time is to think of ways you want to be different. Think of things you wish your parents had said. You mentioned before that the father on the TV should've stepped in before the child had to go through that trail. I want you to think of a few examples in your own life and how you wished your parents had reacted differently. I think you know what a good father is, you're just having a hard time pinpointing it."

I nodded, I think he was right.

"Now, let's see if Ms. Swan is ready for her appointment."

I had thought Bella was asleep, but she peeked over at the doctor when he said her name.

"Would you like Edward to stay, or do you want to try a session on your own? Edward will be on the other side of that door. And when I say other side, I mean literally. I usually don't allow people to sit that close, because that position will give away a raised voice, but I think it's a good place to start. If you talk in a regular voice, he won't be able to hear you, but if you call for him, he can be in here in a heartbeat. Does that sound alright to the both of you?"

I nodded yes, and my girl looked up at me, took a deep breath, and pulled away, letting me go. The doctor led me to the door and pointed out a chair that looked to be moved there just for me, because it seemed to partially block the hallway. He then opened the door wider, showing Bella where I was sitting. I had to admit, this Dr. Rogers dude was pretty cool.

Bella's session must have gone smoothly because she never called for me and came out with a smile. I was relieved that things seemed to be alright with her. It was just another way to prove that crazy Alice was full of bullshit. I knew I was good for my girl, no matter what that demented freak said.


	28. Chapter 28

This is not beta'd because my love, Dollybigmomma, is up to hear ears in boxes and construction people. I attempted to beta this myself. I gave up on the third read through when I still had to keep correcting crap. I don't know how Dolly puts up with me.

Gah! Away with you chapter, I can't stand looking at you anymore.

Chapter 28 The Crazies

I began to think that the only reason Alice was staying with us, was to give me the creeps and eat all the ice cream. It didn't matter that it was nearly November; Arizona weather was always Ice cream weather.

Alice sat with my girl and ate the last of the damn carton. I was ready to throw that weapon toting demon out. At least I was, until her phone rang.

She answered it fast, "Brandon, here." She frowned not giving anything away. "No, you were right to call. Better a false alarm, than to be caught off guard. Did she have any weapons?" She left us in the kitchen and headed down the hallway to her room. Bella and I followed her worried. She pulled out her suitcase full of deadly toys. It was game time.

"How many blocks away is she now? And you said that she made a U-turn? Do you think she knows you're on her tail?" She looked up at us as she passed us each a knife. Not a little steak knife or even a kitchen knife. The one she handed me was more like a short sword. "Alright, have Newton pick up where you left off. We don't want her to know that we know she's here."

We were so focused on trying to figure out what was going on with Renee, that we almost missed the knock on the door. We all looked at it surprised. Alice was quick to ask if Renee had met with anyone that might be an accomplice.

I didn't know what the answer was, but she told us to stay back as she answered the door with her big ass knife in full view. Whoever it was was in for a shock.

I was right, a woman screamed and Alice opened the door wider. We saw her run down the drive way. I smirked when I saw it was my mother.

I stepped out on the porch just as she opened the door to her rental. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at her.

She looked up at me wide eyed and then to Alice. Her eyes traveled down to my hand, where I held my short sword.

She shook her head at me, "I don't know what you've gotten into, but I don't like it. That girl has caused way to much trouble."

"Who's she?" Alice asked.

"It's my mother." I had sneered, and caused Alice to grip her knife tighter.

"Anything we need to know about her?" She asked.

"Just that she's a bitch and doesn't like Bella. It's enough in my book to kick her out of my house."

My mother must have over heard me, because she sassed back. "It's not your house. It's your grandfather's. I'm telling him to evict you and send you back home."

I grinned wide. "It's in Gram's name and she wants us here. She actually pulled her head out of her ass and loves her grandson and great grandson. She also loves Bella, her soon to be granddaughter-in-law. You can bitch all you want woman, but there is no way I'm leaving my girl and my son."

My mother got up the nerve and approached me. I considered handing the knife off to Alice so I didn't stab my mother in a fit of rage. She was really pushing her luck. I don't know why she'd think I wouldn't hurt her.

"You can't let this throw you off track." My mother looked past me and scowled at Bella who held my son. Jacob turned and looked at my mother. You would've thought it'd soften her heart, but it had the opposite effect. "You ruined his life, you tramp!"

I grabbed her and shoved her back. The blade pressed across her abdomen. "You need to get your ass out of here."

"I'm calling the police. You're not in your right mind. She has to have you hooked on drugs or something. I can't believe I let that whore in my home."

I swear, I was gonna kill the bitch, but Alice yanked her out of my grasp. "I think it's in your best interest to leave the premises now."

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me to leave."

"Actually, I can. I'm Agent Brandon with the FBI. You need to go now, or I'll have you arrested."

"I don't believe you." She sneered.

I wished she was in my reach, but Alice had walked her off the porch toward the driveway. She pulled out her badge and held it up for her to see.

She looked at it stunned. "What in the hell has she gotten you into? Get your things. You're coming home now. I'm sure we can find you a dorm room."

"Are you fucking serious?"

I felt Bella rest her hand on my shoulder. I heard Jacob crying loudly. "Edward, settle down. Nothing she says will change anything. We're still here. She can't do anything. Let her throw her tantrum. Jacob needs you to settle down."

I looked at my son who'd stuck out that little lip. He knew just how to break a man's heart. I set the sword down on the table next to the door and took him from my girl. He snuggled into me immediately and let out a shuddering breath as I rubbed his little back.

"Are you sure that baby is even yours."

I glared at my mother annoyed and headed back into the house. "You're insane woman and not welcome at my house. My son's my spitting image, but you're never gonna know that. It's time for you to leave." I walked in and shut the door.

My girl quickly wrapped herself around me and squished our baby boy between us.

Alice came in a few minutes later, "She won't be a problem. I told her to direct all her issue at her shrink, because we're not certified to treat crazies."

Alright, I guess Alice wasn't so bad.

"Any word on what was going on with my mother?" Bella asked reminding us why we had our big knives out.

"Newton's on her tail. He's the best at tailing. We also have agents at her regular spots and home to report if she hits them. She might just be out running errands."

It turned out that she was looking for our subdivision. She missed the sign the first time around, but she was spotted slowing down when she came to the entrance. She didn't turn or attempt to enter.

"You could say she was casing the joint. She doesn't know how to get in here, but we know that she has an idea of where you are and we think she'll attempt to enter the premises sometime soon."

I didn't want Bella leaving the house, so I sent Alice out to buy groceries.

She came back faster than we expected, and without groceries. "I got the call. She's pulled into the lot across the street from the neighborhood entrance. Our eyes have her in some bushes by the gate. Don't worry, once she makes it to the house, they'll surround it and keep her from leaving. You know the plan, get her talking and then lock her up."

Jacob was asleep and I hoped he stayed that way. I rather him not know his insane grandmother ever showed up. Alice passed us our huge knives and twiddled hers around like a baton. I half expected her to juggle the damn things.

She double checked the camera's and then turned to me and whispered. "At some point I will restrain her. Do me a favor and bump the camera, so it can't see what I'm doing."

She was a sick little bitch. I just grinned and nodded okay. There was a light knock on the door and I was deemed the one to answer it. I'd never met Renee, but I'd seen a picture of her in the FBI file.

I opened the door and played dumb. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to the lady of the house."

"I'm sorry we don't buy things from door to door solicitors." I wasn't going to let her in. There'd be no question, that she was an intruder in my home. She'd have to fight her way in.

"I'm not a solicitor. I want to speak to my daughter."

"If you are my fiancée's mother, I can tell you right now, she doesn't want to speak with you."

"That's not up to you." She shoved past me, just like I knew she would.

"You are not welcome in my home. You need to leave now." I spoke clearly.

"Not until I speak to my daughter." She snapped.

Alice was leaning on the hall archway to the bedrooms. Bella stood just behind her. I stepped in front of her again. "You need to leave now. It's not a suggestion. You will be arrested for trespassing."

"No, I won't. I'm her mother." She actually put her hand on me and tried to push me aside. Alice gave me a little nodded telling me to step aside.

"Who are you? Why are you standing in front of my Isabella? You look familiar."

"I bet I do." Alice grinned.

Renee changed her focus and glared at Bella. I was ready to pull my knife/sword out and use it on that bitch. "You need to talk to the people to get Phil out. He shouldn't be in jail. This trumped up charge of assault is ridiculous." She glared at me. I guess she knew I was the one that testified against him. I wondered where she was then.

"That's not going to happen."

"Yes, it is. He needs to be out, Isabella. You get on your phone right now and clear up this little mess."

"He's a killer!"

Renee shook her head. "He was fine until you left. If you would've just kept your mouth shut and took it like a woman, we would've been fine. He would've been fine! But you had to freak out. I told him to take it slow with you. I knew between the two of us we could have kept him happy, but you had to go and ruin everything!"

"I can't believe you." My Bella fell apart. I quickly pulled her into my arms.

"This is all your fault. Those girls, he hadn't killed the whole time we were together because of you. Once you were gone, they dropped like flies. Nothing could keep him happy. You sick selfish bitch, you killed them all."

Alice stepped forward placing her hand on Renee's shoulder. "I've heard enough, you're under arrest."

Renee's eyes narrowed, "YOU!"

"Yes, me, I'm the fourteen year old your husband came out of hiding for, except I'm not fourteen and he's in jail." Alice taunted.

"I'll kill you! You ruined everything, you stupid bitch. Why couldn't you leave him alone? He would've been fine once the adoption went through. He just needed someone to keep him happy at home."

Alice saw me bump the camera and step in front of it. What she did next scared the ever living shit out of me. She contorted Renee in such a manner that she was on the floor, but couldn't scream. Her face was in pain, her mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. That sick sadistic smile covered Alice's face.

"Keep your damn knife to yourself." Alice growled. I could only guess she did it for the recording. She didn't use her own knife. She pulled the one Renee had brought out of her pocket. It was just a standard pocket knife, but it looked sharp. "Fucking hell let it go you sick bitch." She said like she was struggling, but in reality, she sat perched over the twisted paralyzed Renee. She took the knife and ran the blade down Renee's neck. You could see the panic in her eyes. I could just make out what Alice whispered. "It's your turn to feel the pain. Those girls didn't deserve it, but you do." Alice nodded at Bella, "Call 911". Bella seemed to bump into something else. I realized then it was the off switch for the cameras. She made no move to call 911 and Alice didn't ask again. I had a feeling that was just for show as well.

I watched as Alice stabbed Renee, but it wasn't the plunge one would expect. It was slow and deliberate. As she pushed down she also pulled the knife across her flesh at the same time to maximize the pain. It was a good two minutes for her to finish the gash that was barely three inches and then she gave it a sharp jerk of a twist. "Let me apply some pressure for you to quell the bleeding." Alice pulled the knife out just as slowly, cutting more flesh and when she went to "apply pressure." She pressed with her fingertips that slipped and tore the wound a little more. "Damn, that must hurt. I bet you wish your hubby was here killing you instead. Did he do it fast or slow Renee? Did he torture them? Did you watch?" She pressed a little harder. Then with her clean hand, she punched Renee a couple times in the face, then the throat. "You're getting off too easy. Don't worry, I'll be sure to visit you in prison. She stood and then stomped on Renee's ribs, opposite of her wound. I figured out later she'd been careful, because she didn't want to spread blood to the other places, or it would look like the fight was out of order.

"Now you can call 911." Alice nodded at Bella, but she made no move to the phone. I pulled out mine and made the call. Alice stepped out on the front porch and waved the back up into the house. Agent Newton took one look at the contorted Renee and frowned.

"She came at me with a knife. We struggled and she was stabbed."

Newton just pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked over at Bella, his expression softened. My girl looked so sick and confused.

"You okay baby?" I pulled her into my arms.

"I can't believe she knew and wanted him to hurt me. I can't believe she was so… God, Edward, she wanted him to hurt me. She told him too." She sobbed hard in my arms.

"We got this. She doesn't need to be around it." Agent Newton nodded us off to a back room.

"Dwyer knew about the murders and the abuse. She encouraged it." Alice filled in Newton and I carried my girl into our bedroom, because she was a mess.

I gave her a sedative that Dr. Roger prescribed for her. I was thankful for it too, because it knocked her out cold. We were definitely going to need extra appointments after today's events.


	29. Chapter 29

Once again, this is unbeta'd and I gave up on the second read through. You'll get the gist of it. There is only one chapter after this. It's the epi and half written already. Dollybigmomma will get to it when she has time. Right now she is still up to her ears in moving boxes.

Chapter 29 Fathering

Dr. Roger had us come in twice a week. That first visit after her mother's arrest, Bella was a mess. She had me sit in on the next eight visits. She did all the talking, or crying. She just needed me there to sit on. She kept my arms wrapped around her and I had to say, it kind of felt good to be needed like that. When I told Dr. Rogers I thought I was fucked in the head for liking Bella's need for me, he told me that everyone liked to feel needed. It's human nature to want to help and feel important. Apparently, I was acting normal for once.

Grams surprised us last week by asking to stay in our guest room for a night, which turned into a week. Her phone was ringing off the hook and she kept ignoring it. It was my grandfather that had called my mother and told her to come get me. When my mom showed up on their doorstep shouting at Grams to kick me out, Grams went ballistic. Her relationship with my mother had always been tentative at best and mom had crossed a line.

I didn't know what went down with my parents and grandparents in the past or what happened during my mom's visit, but it couldn't have been good. Grams was livid in a passive aggressive way. Once I saw it in action, I realized that my mom was the same damn way. I looked at my girl and breathed a sigh of relief. If she had an issue, she brought it to my face. It was why she could get me so riled up sometimes. I really appreciated it now and in therapy I focused on keeping my tempter. I never saw it as an issue, but more than once I had to step out of the room so I didn't knock my girl one.

The crazy thing was, Grams was happy about it. She would always find me later in the day, pat my cheeks and tell me how proud she was of me. I wondered if she was high on something. It wasn't too out there to think that she may have had a pill problem. That was normal for housewives now-a-days.

Bella was doing better at keeping it together. Having her insane family locked up really helped. Another month of double week visits and she wasn't having nightmares like she use to. She sure as hell wrote a lot in her notebook. The doctor gave me one too, but I wasn't much for writing. It seemed like a girly thing to do and he didn't bitch when I didn't do it.

I had really come to trust Dr. Rogers. He seemed right on the money when it came to Jacob's development. Not only did my little man say "ma ma" and "da da," he picked up "no no," just like Dr. Rogers said he would. Me and Bella tried to work the "no no" thing in our favor, but gave in when we could. The little shit was nine months old and running the place. When I would point at something and tell him "no no," he'd back off, but not before pulling off a familiar scowl and acting like he was gonna go for it again. My smile wasn't the only thing he had inherited.

My grandfather showed up one day on my doorstep, sporting flowers and looking like he had been hit by a bus. I smirked at the motherfucker. I learned fast you didn't mess with Grams and he still hadn't figured that out after how many years of marriage?

When Grams came into the room with little Jacob on her hip, my grandfather actually cracked a smile. "He looks so much like our boy, especially with you holding him."

Grams shocked me by shaking her head at him. "How would you know what your son looked like when I held him? You were always to damn busy to give us the time of day. How's that working out for you now? Are you enjoying that retirement fund you worked so hard for? You can take your nest egg and shove it up your ass."

I was completely shocked when Grandma swore. It freaked me out a little. It was funny when Jacob's eyes widened too, like he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. That made two of us.

I walked over and took my boy from her arms. He cuddled up on me, but kept his eyes on my grandfather. It seemed like Gramps was keeping an eye on him too, or me, I didn't know which. He just looked confused.

Bella walked into the room and took in our silent stand-off. "Is everything alright?" She looked to me for an answer. I gave her a goofy grin, faking that everything was fine and pulled her into my arms. She kissed my chin and then glanced over at my grandparents. "Do you want me to put those flowers in some water for you?" She asked my grandfather, because Grams hadn't taken them from him yet.

He looked from her to me, then her to Grams again. I could see Grams was just daring him to say something offensive.

"Thank you, that's very kind." It looked like he was in ass kissing mode.

My girl took them and went right to work cleaning them up and put them in a vase. I didn't see why she didn't just drop the bunch into some water and let them be. I watched her for a while and then turned back to see my grandfather watching her as well. I didn't like it. I stepped between them so she was out of sight. It didn't matter though, because my girl was by my side a few moments later and handed me my back pack. I took a couple classes on campus this semester. I didn't like leaving her, but Dr. Rogers was working with both of us to be okay with it.

"You're going to be late for class. Don't forget to record the lecture, so I can help you later." She kissed my lips and made to take Jacob from me, but I stopped her. If she thought I was leaving her with my grandfather in the house, she had to be the one hopped up on pills.

I glared at the man, and he looked back at me wearing the same expression. I swear to god, Grams burst out laughing. My girl giggled right along with her. I'd have to check the medicine cabinets later. My Grams actually smacked the dudes shoulder, "Leave the boy alone. He's a good father, despite his upbringing. Bella's taught him the importance of family and we should be grateful for that."

He looked at my girl confused. I'd swear he'd just been listening to Chinese. "I always took care of my family."

"No, you provided, there is a very big difference."

"I did what was required of me."

"Being a parent requires a lot more than you think." Grams snapped at him.

"I wasn't raising a pansy, Maggie. My son was raised to be a man. He provided for this ungrateful little…"

"Watch what you say, your next words will determine whether or not you'll be cooking for yourself tonight." Grams threatened.

He took a deep breath flaring his nostrils. He sneered at me and then smiled at my Grams. "Well, are you going to get your things?"

She laughed and shook her head at him. "Not until you love on your grandson."

There was no way in hell that was happening. That jackass wasn't getting anywhere near my boy.

"He's a fine boy." He said to me and then turned to Grams, "Can we go now?"

"Your father may have been too busy working in a coal mine, trying to provide for you to really spend time with you, but you can't use that excuse. Playing golf was not more important than spending time with your family. I've tried to get that through your thick scull…"

"I was networking."

She growled at him. I took a step back, because I think we all knew he was going down. "You didn't need to network! What did you need to network for? So you could get a smoother bottle of scotch, new golf bag, the newest model car, more status and a bigger house?"

"I worked hard for that money. I deserved to buy myself nice things."  
"Then you deserve to buy yourself a nice dinner, get out."

"Maggie, please, I said he was a fine boy." He pointed to my son. There was no question, Grams had my grandfather by the ball and she was twisting them now.

"He's a lot more than a fine boy, just like our son was a lot more than a fine boy and your grandson is much more than a fine boy and father. Thank god, he didn't take after the pair of you! Look at him. Look at him holding his baby. You never held your son."

"Mothering is a woman's job." I swear, when Grams raise her hand, I thought she was going to deck him.

"Parenting is a father's job. You never did your job and now you wonder why your 'ungrateful son,' didn't follow in your footsteps and never brought his family around. You taught him he didn't need family. He found a bitch to warm his bed and was on his way. She was nothing more than a pretty face and you know it, he was looking for status and power just like you. Edward was a blessing. I thought they would wake up and see that having a baby was a good thing, but she passed that boy off the first chance she got. The first chance they got! Now you wonder why he got into some much trouble. It was because no one was there to even try to keep him out of it. That bitch had no right to say a damn thing to you about his behavior in high school."

I was a little pissed that my mother was talking about me to my grandparents.

"Edward, you need to get to class. I'll take Jacob and put him down for his nap." Bella was trying to tell me they would be fine and they'd stay away from my grandfather, but I still didn't like him being in the house with them. I kissed my son's head and passed him to Bella. I'm sure she thought I was giving into her, but I wasn't, at least not until I kicked this guy out.

"You need to leave now. I have a class to get to you and you're holding me up."

"I'm not doing anything."

"If you think I'm leaving you here with my family, your insane, now get out."

"You can't kick me out of…"

"We've already established that this house is in my name." Grams cut in.

My grandfather let out a huff, "You mother was suppose to take you home. You don't need to be in this mess." He waved at my family. I grabbed him and shoved him hard against the door. I know I'd been working on my temper, but the look he gave my girl and my sweet baby boy was too much.

"You're such a little brat." He spat at me. "You have women coddling you and you think you're a big man. You're nothing."

My Grams yanked his ear, pulling him down to her level, "He is something and he has someone cooking dinner for him, unlike you. Do as the boy said and get out."

"Maggie, you're being unreasonable,"

I swear we all took a step back. Grams looked like she was ready to blow. "You get his parents down here, begging to be a part of his life, praising his choice of girl and his skills of fathering and I'll consider looking at you again. Now get out of my face." She was up in his and he stumbled back a little hitting the door again.

There was no way in hell I'd ever cross my grandma. Now I just had to figure out a way to convince Grams it was best to keep my parents out of our lives. I really didn't want them making a mess of my girl. I didn't have the patience not to kill them. I guess that would be one more thing to talk to Dr. Rogers about. I'm sure he'd know how not to kill my parents.


	30. Chapter 30

I so did not even reread this even once. I admit defeat. I suck, but love to write stories, so you will just have to suffer until my sweet beta, Dollybigmomma, is done moving until this is fully readable. Sorry, read at your own risk.

NB Chapter 30 Epi

My grandfather pulled through for Grams and had my parents at there house a week later for dinner. Grams came with her stuff packed and ready to move back in with him, but she wasn't taking a bag out until after dinner. They originally wanted to have dinner at my house, but there was no way I was doing that. I wanted to be able to leave if shit went down.

My father shook my hand and my mother patted my shoulder. It probably would have gone unnoticed by me in the past, but my granddad mistakenly thought he had to smooth things over with Bella's dad too, so Chuck was also there. He hugged us and kissed Bella's cheek and the top of little Jakes head. His affection made my family's lack of it, blaringly obvious. My dad actually glared at Chuck, but my grandfather bumped him. I guess he was keeping them in line. I was glad that Chuck was there. I knew he'd be on my side.

I, Grams, Bella and Chuck, spent the evening passing my son back and forth, caring for him. My father took a page out of my grandfather's book and said he was a fine boy. Nothing offensive was said and at the end of the night my grandfather gave me a shoulder pat and almost one armed hug. He was a painfully awkward man, but it made Grams smile. It seemed like he was actually trying.

Thing were going well. Dr. Rogers changed our visits to just once a month. I was a little freaked out about that. Who would have thought that I would end up liking my shrink? It was for the best though. With Bella and me both in college, we had very little extra time. We had worked up to both of us taking classes on campus. We split the days so we never had classes on the same day. I still didn't trust anyone, but us and Grams to watch our boy. Between the three of us, we had it covered and Grams still babysat once a week for out date night. The only difference was, now she was bringing Gramps along with her. He stood around like an awkward freak, but he had a genuine smiled for my boy, so I let him stay.

Chuck was no stranger to my boy either. He was down for every holiday showing me how a real dad did it right. He made my girl so happy. I considered moving up by him, but he told me that when he retired he planned to settle by us. The nutty thing was I was looking forward to it. Our family was small, our holiday dinners always consisted of just the six of us, but that was all we needed.

Bella and I ended up graduating at the same time. She took fewer classes a semester than I was which lined us up. Believe it or not, I went into real estate, just like my grandfather. Owning the little house by the university had caused my interest to peak on the subject. The freaky thing was, at some point my Grams had somehow got me and my grandfather together to study. I don't know how the hell she pulled it off. It was some kind of freaky voodoo surprise thing, where we were suddenly talking about real estate law, just like we would the weather. It was nuts and cool at the same time.

Once we were finally out of school, I was happy to say it was time to be married. I waited to damn long for our wedding day. I would have never thought that I'd be itching to settle down, but once I got my hands on my girl, there was no way I was letting her go. I think that was abundantly clear the day I kidnapped her. She was beautiful of course and for my wedding gift, she informed me she was pregnant with our daughter. To say I freaked the fuck out would've been an understatement. Of all people it was my grandfather that talked me down. The bastard was right; I got this dad thing down. I could do it.

They went from babysitting on Saturday night to us having Saturday lunch with them, me playing a round of golf with my gramps and then Bella and I would have our date. I swear Grams was always smiling so big at Gramps, I thought her face would break. I hoped that was how we would end up too.

Not long after my daughter was born, I heard from my father. He congratulated me and hoped my wife was well. It was a lot more than I expected. Unbeknown to me, Bella started to send pictures of our family to them. It took another five years, but my dad showed up on my grandparent's doorstep for thanksgiving. My mom was working through the holiday, but he hoped we'd let him pop in.

It was sad, my kids had no idea who he was and he was even more awkward than Gramps was in the beginning. My dad actually looked confused when my kids ran to Gramps and he got down and hugged them, letting them tell him about their day. Maybe someday my dad would figure it out, but I wasn't holding my breath.

We got a call letting us know that Phil was killed in a prison fight. Alice informed me that he'd been the target of five very large angry men, who worked him over together on a daily basis for years. He hadn't been doing well after some intestinal tearing, but ended up dying from choking to death. She didn't say on what, but she giggled like the maniac freak she was. The prison didn't stop the beatings because there'd been a push to not torture tormented prisoners by putting them in solitary confinement, even if it was for their own protection. He had several broken bones from his numerous beatings, but Alice made sure the prison knew they couldn't punish Phil by putting him in solitary confinement, or she'd go to the press about it. I had to give it to that sick bitch, she was pretty damn awesome.

Renee wasn't any better off. Somehow word got out about why she was in there and how she'd helped her husband rape and kill several young girls. Let's just say she wished she was one of those several young girls. It didn't look like Renee was going to last much longer in prison either.

Of course, I kept this all from my wife. She was there for the cremation of Phil's body though. I thought it might help her to see him literally burn in hell, before he actually got there. I looked forward to taking her to her mother's cremation next. I got the impress from Alice that it would be soon. Bella had a few extra visits with Dr. Rogers after she watched the sick bastard burn. I was glad he was still in our lives and helped her worked through it. We were down to one visit every six months, and it was mostly to check in with him, but it felt more like meeting with an old friend.

My grandparents were in their early seventies, but still kicking, and I thanked the heavens for that. I was taking my wife way for our ten year anniversary. Much to Jake's dismay, the kids stayed with their great grandparents for the week. Jake was sixteen and usually a good kid, but like Dr. Rogers taught me years ago, I needed to be the parent I wished I had. There was no way I'd let my boy get into trouble and spread STD's like butter cream frosting. I saw the hoochies at his school when I watched his football games. His school was just as big a cesspool as mine was back in the day. There were not going to be any unsupervised weekend in either of my kid's futures. Jake was not getting a naughty babysitter anytime soon.

My little Maggie was only ten, but could put her brother in place with the drop of a hat, or tear. He was six years older than her and he loved to play the protective big brother. He planned to go to college locally. I knew part of the reason he chose to stay close was to scare little cretins away from my daughter. I raised him well.

When I got home from work on Jakes graduation day, I was shocked by what I found. My mother was standing in the living room with Bella, who had a gritted teeth smile. Maggie had her standard twelve year old attitude on high. I could see by the annoyed look on her face that something was very wrong, even if no one had raised their voice.

"I asked a logical question. If she's my grandma, then where has she been? We've lived in the same house for over a decade, it's not like she couldn't find us."

"She lives out of town." My wife tried to play nice, but my Maggie wasn't having it. She definitely took after her namesake.

"Grandpa Chuck lived out of town for a long time and he was here for every holiday and most of our birthdays."

"Your grandmother…" My wife started, but I finished.

"Was a bitch and nothing like your angel of a mother, who is to damn polite to not throw her out as soon as she stepped on the front porch."

"Edward." My girl hissed.

"Mom tends to be way too nice." Maggie agreed with me.

My mother actually scoffed. I so wanted to back hand the bitch. I actually took a step in her direction and was cut off by my girl.

"Edward, I was just chatting with Elizabeth. She would like to attend Jakes graduation and the dinner as well. Your father is in town for business and was hoping to pop in too." She stepped closer and rubbed my arms. "It would be good to have more family. Gramps learned when we gave him the chance."

It was my turn to scoff, "Grams had his balls. That was why he straightened out. I don't want the bitch near my family."

"I don't think she should come to a family dinner. Who's to say she's not an imposter?" My little Maggie sassed.

My mother looked like she was about to say something to get herself thrown out the front door, when Bella jumped in loudly. "I think Elizabeth should sit for a moment while I get her drink. Edward, please take your daughter out of the room and have a talk with her."

"About what? She just calls it like it is."

My wife took in a deep breath and when she opened her eyes again, I could see she was barely holding it together. "Take your daughter out and keep in mind, I know where you sleep. You teach her the proper way to act in front of a stranger, because that is what your mother is. You tell her that it's a good thing to look for the good in people. That's why I stuck with you all these years, so go show off some of that good I know is hiding up your ass." She hissed the last part. She was definitely pissed and was about to twist my balls if I didn't make this right.

I had stepped into the hallway and told my little Mags to be quiet. "Your mom is a sweetheart. I won't let that woman upset her or hurt her."

When I looked away from the living room, back down at my daughter, I could see that she looked worried.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry this went so badly. I would have prepared him better if I'd known you were in town. We'd love to have you and your husband at the graduation and dinner. We are very proud of our little Jacob."

"From the looks of his pictures, he's not so little anymore."

"No, he definitely towers over me. Are you sure you don't want to tell Edward about the breast cancer? It might make this easier on the both of you."

"No, I want his honest reaction, not his pity. That daughter of yours has a mouth on her."

"I think Edward lets her get away with too much."

"I do not." I whispered to myself.

She continued, "He always says 'she's just tells it like it is.' Being polite and kind are important too. One of these days I'll get that through both their thick skulls."

"From what I remember of Edward, he didn't take to directions, rules or suggestions at all."

"Yes, well, things are different now. I'm sure you can see it is pretty obvious, since he graduated from ASU and does so well at work. He turned out to be an excellent father, someone Jacob could look up to."

"That's what Margret tells me." I swear there was a sneer in my mother's voice. I didn't like the way she said Grams name.

"We've been lucky to have Grandma Maggie around to help out with the kids. They really enjoy their time with their great grandparents."

The room was silent for a moment and I wondered if they were glaring or what. I finally gave in and stepped back into the room. "Mom, good to see you," I gave her my fake grin. I hoped my wife would give me my balls back soon.

She actually chuckled and looked to Bella with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes landed on my little Maggie next, who'd picked up on what I was doing. "It's nice to meet you grandmother. I guess I'll see you tonight." She gave a little wave and ran off to her room.

"Well, I should be going. I need to let my husband know that we are expected at the graduation."

"And the dinner," my wife insisted as she helped my mother off the couch. My mom flinched a little, like she was in pain, but gave Bella that grimacing smile again. I realized it wasn't because my mother was being a bitch, but because she hurt. I felt like an ass, well, not really, maybe a little ass.

My parents were surprisingly cordial that evening. I realized things must be bad because my dad kept checking on my mom. If I hadn't over heard she was sick, I would've sent him to the nut house. I guess having another set of grandparents around for the kids wouldn't hurt.

I was nervous about letting my parents back into my family's life, but it seemed like the cancer really changed my parent's perception of things. My mom beat the cancer and thankfully still loved to be around her grandkids. Maggie was a tough nut to crack, but my wife worked on her and now it's nearly impossible to pry my daughter away from her grandma's side.

My boy Jacob was getting married. He found himself a girl with a mouth on her and a wild streak. She reminded me a little of my Bella, only without the crazy serial killing parents. Vanessa was originally from New York and came to ASU to finish her degree in criminal law. They met when Vanessa stopped Jake from beating the shit out of a kid for saying something crude too little Maggie. My little girl's mouth got bigger and sassier after she hung out with Vanessa, but she also taught Maggie a few defensive moves that would incapacitate men bigger than her brother. When I heard that, I knew she was a keeper.

As my son readied to begin his life as a husband and an eventual father, I looked back on our lives and smiled knowing I did my best. I may not have been perfect, but my kids were loved. My little Maggie was a spit fire, but with the help of her mother and grandparents, we've kept her out of trouble so far. She'd never be a naughty babysitter, thank god for that, but I'll never regret falling in love with mine. My girl was still the love of my life and my favorite form of trouble. I'd forever love my naughty babysitter.


End file.
